La folie des grandeurs Les grandeurs de ma folie
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Réponse au défi de Mlle JeSs miss maraudeuse &Ceycey! Kelly Adams, Serdaigle, septième année, transparente mais passionnée! Entrez dans mon monde, vous allez y découvrir comment je me suis mise dans le pire pétrin de ma vie!
1. Mais de quoi se mêlent les blaireaux?

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voici la deuxième fic que je poste sur ce site. Il s'agit en faite d'une réponse au défi que j'ai lancé avec ma sœur sur un autre site et auquel plusieurs auteurs ont participé dont Althea54._

_Le but était de donner les lignes directices d'une histoire et voir comment elle évolue selon les auteurs._

_Il y aura six chapitres et j'en posterais un de temps en temps jusqu'à la fin du mois d'avril, fin du défi._

_Voila, je vous laisse lire si le cœur vous en dit ;)._

_A bientôt._

**1er chapitre: **

**Mais de quoi se mêlent les blaireaux ?**

_**I**_l y a des jours comme ça, où il vaudrait mieux rester sous la couette. C'est ce que se disait Kelly Adams, justement sous sa couette! Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réalisé plutôt que c'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire dés le début de cette maudite journée.

La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, au risque de ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle ressassait sans relâche les évènements de cet après midi sans pouvoir y trouver une solution. La jeune fille se maudissait d'avoir accepté un tel défi. Comme si une fille aussi banale et réservée qu'elle pouvait être simplement du genre à relever des défis! A relever CE défi!

Kelly entendit un léger grincement et reconnu le bruit agaçant que faisait la porte de son dortoir lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Elle su tout de suite que ce n'était pas bon signe pour son miraculeux instant de tranquillité. Elle ne s'entendait avec aucune de ses camarades de dortoir, elle ne s'entendait d'ailleurs avec aucune de ses camarades.

Elle espérait que l'intruse la croit endormie, qui qu'elle soit, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes séduire le grand Sirius Black, Adams!

Eloïse Burns émit un rire particulièrement désagréable en voyant une touffe de cheveux châtains et ondulés s'agiter dans les draps bleutés. Kelly releva la tête vers sa "camarade", les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur.

-Ne te fâches pas, ce n'est pas si nulle comme méthode! Mais ce serait plus efficace si tu l'invitais à te rejoindre! Ricane la brune avec un air méprisant sur le visage.

Kelly se releva avec peine, mis ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie rageusement. Elle s'étonnait de voir à quelle vitesse les nouvelles se répandaient à Poudlard. Ces Poufsouffles avaient du faire circuler l'info!

Elle sortit en trombe de sa salle commune, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades qui n'avaient jamais vu la discrète Adams dans cet état là. D'ailleurs pour certains c'était simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans leur salle commune.

Kelly se dirigeait vers les cuisines, où elle était sure de trouver son meilleur ami, son seul ami en fait. Les couloirs étaient bondés mais elle accélérait toujours le pas, en évitant toute fois de bousculer quelqu'un. Plus par peur de se créer encore des ennuis. Elle marchait droit devant, à vive allure et en remettant toutes les deux secondes sa frange sur ses yeux. Alexis disait que c'était une sale manie et tentait par tous les moyens de le lui faire comprendre, mais la jeune fille était plutôt bornée et aimait se cacher sous cette frange. Elle avait ainsi l'impression de passer encore plus inaperçue.

De nombreux escaliers et couloirs plus tard, elle se retrouva devant un tableau représentant des fruits. Elle chatouilla la poire qui permettait d'ouvrir l'entrée. La jeune fille n'oubliait pas de remercier intérieurement Peter Pettigrow qu'elle avait un jour surpris en train de faire ça. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais fait la joie de son meilleur ami en lui montrant où se trouvait les cuisines.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle se sentit enfin soulagée face au sourire apaisant d'Alexis, assis tranquillement à une table devant une montagne de nourriture, fidèle à lui même.

-Je parie que tu as passé ta journée à la bibliothèque! Lui rétorqua-t-il, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Et je parie que tu as passer la tienne à manger en compagnie de ces elfes! Répondit-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Tout juste, ils ont un nouveau chocolat! C'est exquis, tu veux goûter?

Le jeune homme tendit une tablette de chocolat à son amie comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense privilège.

-Non merci.

Alexis sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Kelly ne refusait jamais du chocolat! Il reposa la précieuse tablette et se tourna vers elle pour mieux la dévisager.

-Ca ne va pas? Aller, raconte à papy Al'!

-J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide!

Kelly se prit la tête dans les mains, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Tu peux m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau? Ironisa Alexis.

Elle le frappa, pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne son air sérieux.

-En sortant de la bibliothèque j'ai croisé Barbara et sa clique! Comme toujours elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sortir une de ces remarques insupportables. J'y suis habituée, tu le sais, mais cette fois je suis entré dans son jeu.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas écouter cette fille?! Elle est blonde et à Poufsouffle, ça veut tout dire.

-Alex! Tu es à Poufsouffle!

-Bah justement ... je sais de quoi je parle.

Kelly esquissa un sourire après avoir soupirer devant la bêtise d'Alexis.

-Von ahors, ch'tait qwoi chon cheu?

-Arrête de parler en mangeant, c'est mal poli! Elle s'est mise à se moquer de mon physique, ses trois toutous ont approuvé. Elle m'avait surprise en train de regarder Jérémy al ...

-LE Jérémy?

-Oui LE Jérémy.

-LE Jérémy dont tu me parles TOUTE la journée?

-Oui, Al', Jérémy! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Désolé, c'est juste que je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, donc elle t'as surprise en train de mater Jérémy.

-Je ne matais pas ... bon bref, elle en a tout de suite conclut qu'il me plaisait et à décréter que de toutes façons je ne pourrais jamais lui plaire, à lui ou à un autre d'ailleurs. Elle a bien sur ajouté d'autres méchancetés et puis elle à insinué que, pour bien m'enmerder, elle allait draguer elle même Jérémy et qu'il allait forcément tomber sous le charme. C'est là que j'ai pété les plombs.

Un silence suivit cette explication. Kelly avait l'air le plus abattu possible tandis qu'Alexis fixait une tarte aux pommes posées devant lui tout en mangeant activement son gâteau au chocolat, se demandant surement s'il avait encore assez de place dans son estomac pour cette délicieuse tarte. Au bout d'un petit moment il prit enfin la parole. La jeune fille savait qu'il fallait le laisser prendre son temps.

-Cette fille est chiante!

-Ca tu l'as dit! Approuva Kelly.

-Bon, raconte ton pétage de plomb maintenant que j'ai enregistré le début de l'action.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais tout à fait capable d'avoir qui je voulais!

A présent Kelly se sentait plus bas que terre, honteuse d'avoir pu dire ça et même de l'avoir pensé pendant trois secondes. Le rouge lui vint aux joues lorsqu'Alexis lui lança un regard étonné.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Glapit-elle comme toute réponse. Tu te doutes que ça l'a bien fait rire. Elle m'a lancé le défi de le faire et m'a même imposer le garçon à séduire.

Alexis commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, surtout lorsqu'il la vit blêmir soudainement.

-Qui c'est?

-Sirius Black!

-Oh!

-J'ai trois mois pour séduire Sirius Black!

La fin de sa phrase retentit plutôt comme une longue plainte douloureuse et aigue.

-Pourquoi tu te prends la tête? Ce n'est pas parce que Barbara te lance un défi que tu dois l'accepter!

-Mais j'ai déjà accepté!!!

-Tu as quoi?! Eurk! Arkeuh! Hum!!

Alexis manqua de s'étouffer avec la part de tarte aux pommes qu'il venait de se servir. Kelly lui tapota le dos tout en fixant le vide comme une condamnée.

-Sur le coup ... je voulais lui fermer son clapet à cette blondasse! Tu comprends?!

-Non, justement! Kelly, comment tu vas t'y prendre? Tu sais qu'elle va tout faire pour te rendre la tache encore plus difficile!

-De toutes façons elle n'en aura pas besoin, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas, on parle de Black là! Je veux juste que tu m'aides à me préparer psychologiquement à cette humiliation. Si peu de personne me connaissent ici, dans trois mois ce ne sera plus le cas, j'aurais même une réputation! L'horreur!

-Alors tu baisse déjà les bras? Sans même avoir essayer?

-Al', t'es pas drôle!

-Je suis sérieux! Kelly, tu peux le faire! Tu es capable d'avoir n'importe quel mec si tu veux.

Kelly éclata de rire devant cette réplique. Elle, la fille qu'on ne voit pas, qu'on ne connait pas, capable de sortir avec qui elle voulait? Décidément Alexis avait un humour étonnant. Celui-ci, énervé par son attitude se leva brusquement, abandonnant même sa tarte aux pommes. Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraina hors de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu es f...

-On commence tout de suite!

-Euh ... à faire quoi? Je ne te suis plus là. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Lui répond-elle un peu paniquée.

-A faire de toi la fille qui peut séduire qui elle veut!

-Qu ...quoi?! Al', t'as pris tes médoc' aujourd'hui? Et ralentit tu vas m'arracher le bras! Aieuh!

-Arrêtes de te plaindre!

-Bon Alexis ça suffit!!!

Elle s'arrêta net dans le couloir, forçant le jeune homme à s'arrêter aussi puis le regarda, assez furieuse.

-Tu délires là! Non mais regarde-moi. Je suis loin d'être belle. Regarde mes cheveux, ni blonds, ni bruns, ni même roux. Et je suis petite, insignifiante! Black n'aime que les grandes blondes à forte poitrine! Tu trouves qu'il y a une ressemblance? Il n'y a rien chez moi qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire! Et puis surtout, tu oublies une chose très importante ... je ne supporte pas ce type!!

Alexis la regarda stupéfait, puis se mit à soupirer, excédé de l'entendre se rabaisser à longueur de journée.

-Je t'assure que c'est faux.

-Quoi? Tu penses que mes capacités à juger les autres sont défaillantes, peut être?

-Non, je parle de toi, de ton physique! Tu pourrais être bien si tu te détachais les cheveux, si tu arrêtais de faire ce truc stupide avec ta frange et si tu m'écoutais un peu. Tes cheveux sont très bien, faciles à coiffer comme tu l'entends et n'oublie pas que tu as de jolis yeux verts. C'est suffisant, même pour faire craquer le grand Sirius Black!

Kelly resta muette un instant. Elle s'imaginait en train de s'arranger, de se maquiller et aussitôt elle se vit devant une glace en train d'essayer. Un vrai carnage, elle finissait éborgner ou au mieux un doigt en mois! Quoiqu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui était préférable, un œil ou un doigt en moins?! Bref, là n'étais pas la question.

-Alexis, c'est gentil mais vraiment c'est inutile d'insister.

-Tu sais que je ne mens pas et tu t'ai toujours fier à ce que je dis.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de se fier à lui. Il avait une façon différente de lui expliquer le point de vue des garçons. Peut être parce qu'il chassait le même gibier qu'elle. L'homosexualité d'Alexis était un détail que Kelly adorait. Cela faisait de lui un meilleur ami extra, avec qui elle riait et parlait librement de tout et surtout il avait toujours de bons conseils par rapport à la gente masculine. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, avant Pouldard même. Et les premiers garçons avec qui elle était sorti, bien sur pendant les vacances, en dehors de l'école, c'était grâce à lui et à son intuition qu'elle avait réussit à les aborder.

-Et puis, dis-toi que ça va être marrant. Tu n'aimes pas Black mais il pourrait justement te permettre de te faire remarquer par ce Jérémy!

Le visage de Kelly s'éclaira et un sourire malicieux vint s'y loger.

-Tu crois? On pourrait même ... le rendre jaloux?

-Peut être, oui! Répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

-Bon, j'essaye, mais que si tu me jures d'être toujours là pour m'aider et si je sens que c'est mal parti j'arrête et tant pis pour l'humiliation.

-C'est promis.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent enfin ce couloir pour mieux en discuter. Selon Alexis il fallait commencer doucement et d'abord par Kelly et son attitude face au Maraudeur.

Kelly s'impatientait de secondes en secondes. La situation lui donnait presque des boutons, elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux rageusement devant l'air perdu d'Alexis. Mais pourquoi restait-il planter là à la fixer si étrangement?

-Al'! Youhou! Reviens parmi nous! … Bon, parles! C'est pas le moment d'me planter!

Excédée, elle entreprit de tout défaire. S'il était comme ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas fier du résultat.

-Nooooon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais malheureuse?!

Alors là c'était tout lui, toujours en train de tout dramatiser. Kelly s'arrêta en plein mouvement, les mains au dessus de la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je m'attache les cheveux, ça se voit pas? Visiblement c'est pas terrible ce que tu as fait alors je laisse tomber.

-T'es folle! C'est génial! Je suis un géni! Tu es superbe comme ça!

La jeune fille se saisit du miroir posé à ses pieds, sans grande conviction. Mais quand elle regarda son reflet elle ne fut pas si étonnée. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé finalement. Bien sur se voir maquillée pour la première fois c'était troublant mais elle ne vivait pas depuis 17 ans les cheveux attachés tout de même! En tout cas elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue qu'un peu de maquillage suffirait à faire tourner la tête de Black. Le beau Maraudeur en avait vu d'autres.

-Alors?

Alexis attendait sa réponse, rayonnant de fierté. Kelly le regarda avec un visage neutre, ni joie, ni déception.

-Bin alors je suis toujours banale.

-Quoi?!

-Bin ouais, c'est toujours ... moi.

-Bah évidemment que c'est toi! Et lâches ce truc, tu ne t'attaches plus les cheveux maintenant!

-Aleeex! Arrêtes de me torturer !

Kelly le suppliait du regard mais son ami avançait vers elle avec cet air déterminé qu'il avait souvent et qu'elle détestait en cet instant. Il lui prit le nœud élastique des mains et le fourra dans sa poche avec un sourire victorieux.

-Les cheveux détachés ça te va mieux, ça mincit ton visage.

-Dis tout de suite que j'ai une grosse tête! S'énerve-t-elle avec fougue.

-Ah ah mais non! Tu comprends tout de travers! Tu as juste un visage assez rond, c'est pour ça que les cheveux lâchés c'est mieux. Fais-moi confiance!

-Mouais!

Elle se regarda une derrière fois dans le miroir en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour se voir sous plusieurs angles. Elle ne voyait toujours pas en quoi tous ces artifices pouvaient l'aider à gagner son pari. Tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était ses yeux verts un peu en amande, qu'on remarquait plus grâce au maquillage c'est vrai, ainsi que ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues généreuses. Elle voyait aussi son nez, simple également, pas de bosse ni quoi que ce soit, juste un petit nez, légèrement en trompette et enfin sa bouche, fine, dont les traits étaient bien dessinés et en cet instant trop colorée à son gout.

Elle soupira puis reposa le miroir.

-Je t'interdis de te démaquiller. Si tu veux sortir d'ici c'est comme ça, que tu rencontre Black ou non!

-Oui papa! Répondit Kelly sans débordement de joie.

Alexis rangea son artillerie lourde dans une trousse de toilette couleur rose bonbon. Kelly sorti de la salle de classe, où ils s'étaient enfermés, en étouffant un rire moqueur.

-Depuis quand tu as une trousse à maquillage, Barbie?

-Très drôle, ce n'est pas à moi, je l'ai emprunté à une amie pour ton bien.

-Une amie? Parce que tu as d'autres amis que moi? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Bin oui qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu es ma meilleure amie si ça peut te rassurer mais je peux qu'en même en avoir d'autre, non?

Il posa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis qu'elle marchait les bras croisés.

-Je m'en fous que tu ai d'autres amis! Ce qui me dérange c'est que moi j'ai que toi!

-La faute à qui?!

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue de la façon la plus puérile possible et Alexis éclata de rire.

Le diner était déjà bien avancé, rythmé par les discussions des élèves. Kelly aurait plutôt parlé de "piaillement" mais elle n'avait personne a qui le dire. Elle détestait le moment du repas car évidemment, Alexis ne pouvait pas manger avec elle. Elle trouvait stupide cette idée de manger qu'avec les élèves de sa maison. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle mangeait souvent seule face à une chaise vide! Evidemment Alexis venait parfois la rejoindre mais il restait aussi avec ses amis. Mais c'est seulement ce soir là qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était plutôt triste pour elle. Avant elle ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire, mais ce soir elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était asociale! D'autant plus qu'à la table à sa droite, celle des Poufsouffles, elle apercevait clairement Barbara et son groupe qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards moqueurs, coulant successivement sur elle puis sur la table des Gryffondors.

Kelly en était au dessert et à son vingt sixième soupir de la soirée lorsque la chaise en face d'elle fit un léger grincement. Alexis avait l'air survolté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu t'es trompé de table?

-Kelly ça marche!!! Ca marche!!!

-Hein? Mais de quoi?

-A ton avis, idiote?!

-Mais ... Black ne m'a pas encore vu!

-Mais d'autres oui!

-Quoi?!

A certains moments, Kelly trouvait son ami un peu étrange, elle s'inquiétait même pour lui. Pour sa façon de dire des phrases énigmatiques, sans jamais révéler le fond de sa pensée immédiatement, sans parler de sa manie de commenter à voix haute ses faits et gestes. Alexis se pencha vers elle et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

-Quand on s'est séparé pour rejoindre nos tables respectives, je suis allé retrouver des potes ...

-Super!! Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Sean m'a dit: "Hey c'est qui cette fille avec qui tu étais? Une nouvelle copine? Elle est plutôt jolie!". Sur le moment j'ai pas compris, mais en faite c'est qu'il ne t'ont pas reconnue!

-Tu es sure qu'il parlait de moi?

-Kelly! Tu me prends pour un idiot doublé d'un cerveau de scroutt?! Oui j'en suis sur!

-Ah!

Kelly essayait de repérer les amis d'Alexis. Elle avait l'air anxieux.

-C'était peut être une blague. Proposa-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Mais non!

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel puis piqua le pain de Kelly et le mordit à pleine dent.

-Je prends ton pain.

Sans blague ? Kelly ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Encore un commentaire inutile de la part d'Alexis mais elle ne releva pas, trop habituée à ça.

-Les trois autres ont approuvés et ils étaient sérieux.

Elle mit un petit moment à comprendre qu'il parlait a nouveau de ses amis qui venaient à peine de la remarquer.

-Je ne me sens pas bien!

Kelly se leva précipitamment sous le regard étonné du jeune homme. Elle sortit rapidement de la grande salle, Alexis sur ses talons. Arrivée dans l'escalier, elle sentit la main d'Alexis se posé sur son bras.

-Kel', qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

-Tous ça, c'est une mauvaise idée! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça!

-Mais pour quoi?

-Pour être ... regardée, je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque!

-Mais ... Kelly, tu mérites qu'on te remarque! Et pas seulement parce que tu t'es enfin détaché les cheveux! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends pas.

Elle se dégagea puis continua à monter les marches. Alexis l'interrompit encore.

-Non je ne comprends pas, c'est vrai! Quand on est plus à Poudlard ça ne te dérange pas qu'on te remarque! De retour à Bristol tu discute avec tout le monde et aisément. Je veux que tu sois la même qu'a Bristol mais ici!

Kelly ne répondit pas. Elle trouvait que c'était normal d'être différente. Les deux endroits étaient différents. Bristol c'était chez elle, elle s'y sentait bien, tout le monde l'a connaissait et l'appréciait pour autre chose que ses bonnes notes. Arrivée à Poudlard elle s'était vite sentit inutile sans Alexis à ses côtés. Ici il y avait tellement de monde, de filles différentes toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, elle n'avait pas su s'imposer et ça avait duré.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais j'y arrive bien moi. Je vais t'aider! Dans trois mois tu auras Sirius Black à tes pieds et tout Pouldard par la même occasion!

Kelly réfléchissait à sa proposition. Et puis ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenir de la grande salle. Elle se sentit liquéfiée sur place alors qu'Alexis se mit à sourire, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

-V'la les maraudeurs! C'est l'occasion rêvée!

-Quoi? Mais t'es fou? Je ne suis pas prête! Et ... et le pari ne commence que demain de toutes façons!

-Roh aller, pour un jour de plus ou de moins, justement t'auras de l'avance!

Ce n'était pas parler à Black qui la dérangeait, elle lui avait déjà parlé, ils se connaissaient brièvement car elle l'avait aidé en Botannique à la demande du professeur Elheky, mais c'était de devoir lui parler avec un tout autre but, et pas n'importe lequel, qui la dérangeait. Elle paniquait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les Maraudeurs approchaient. Ils étaient maintenant en train de monter les escaliers.

-Salut Kelly, ça va?

-Euh ... non! Enfin ... Salut ça va et toi?

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé alors qu'elle avait plutôt envie de lui dire: "Arrêtes ça, j'suis pas ta copine"!

Pendant longtemps elle ne supportait pas qu'il continue à la saluer poliment mais aujourd'hui avec ce foutu pari elle se rendait bien compte que c'était une chance, cela lui faciliterait déjà un peu plus la tache.

Sirius Black lui adressa un sourire puis continua à monter tandis que James Potter, son meilleur ami, la dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

Lorsqu'ils furent quelques marches plus haut, celui-ci du croire qu'il était suffisamment loin pour que Kelly ne l'entende pas.

-Patmol! Tu connais cette fille?!

-Oui.

-Mais depuis quand? C'est qui? Hé! Pourquoi tu présentes pas?!

Kelly et Alexis les regardaient partir les yeux ronds et la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent était Remus Lupin, un autre maraudeur faire remarquer à James Potter qu'il n'était pas très discret tandis que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow riaient.

Kelly se remit à respirer normalement quand ils eurent disparut et Alexis émit un sifflement puis s'exclama:

-Hé bin c'est plutôt un bon début! Bravo je suis fier de toi!

-Tu parles, t'as vraiment entendu ce que je lui ai répondu? C'était d'un pathétique!

-Ce qui compte c'est ce que Potter à dit. T'as entendu? T'as marqué un point là!

Kelly finit finalement par sourire, Alexis l'amusait quand il était dans cet état là.

Ils montèrent à leur tour les escaliers puis se séparèrent au deuxième étage pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Kelly se surprit à imaginer milles façons d'approcher Sirius Black. Ses scénarios se finissaient toujours en catastrophe mais au moins elle se préparait de plus en plus positivement à ce qui l'attendait.

Elle s'était sentie flattée par les paroles de James Potter. Il voulait que Sirius la présente!

Alors oui, elle était décidée, elle gagnerait ce pari, par pour Sirius Black, ni même pour Jérémy Hilson, mais pour elle même, pour sortir de son anonymat ridicule qu'elle s'était imposée elle même!

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis que Kelly avait pris cette bonne résolution. Mais deux jours c'était, hélas, suffisant pour la faire changer d'avis. En 48 heures, elle était passée tour à tour du « oui je suis capable » au « non je n'en suis pas capable ». Alexis en était devenu fou mais il arrivait toujours à la convaincre.

Pour le moment Kelly n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Alexis lui avait appris à se maquiller et se coiffer seule. Encore un événement qui avait donné au jeune poufsouffle l'occasion de rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ses camarades de dortoirs avaient remarqué le changement. Il y a encore quelque jours, Kelly ne restait dans la salle de bain que dix minutes chrono, le temps de se laver, mais elles n'avaient rien dit, étant au courant pour le pari.

Ces deux jours s'étaient passé sans encombre, ou presque, elle devait tout de même faire face au quotidien : Barbara !

Kelly regrettait souvent qu'Alexis ne soit pas de la même année qu'elle. Surtout lorsque ses cours étaient jumelés avec les Poufsouffles, ce qui était très fréquent. Par contre, Barbara était bien en septième année, et ça c'était plus qu'embêtant. C'est donc sur les nerfs que la jeune fille rejoignit son ami à la bibliothèque. A la fin de la journée ils s'y retrouvaient toujours pour travailler une petite heure ensemble.

-Il faut que tu continues comme ces derniers jours, c'était très bien …

-Al', j'ai juste accepté de lui prêter mon livre et l'ai remercié quand il m'a laissé passer en retenant la porte dans la grande salle. Rien d'exceptionnel.

-Peut être mais il faut de toutes façons commencer en douceur. Tu ne vas pas lui dire du jour au lendemain : « Bonjour Sirichounet, ta chemise te va à ravir aujourd'hui » !

Elle se mit à rire en même temps qu'Alexis, puis se replongea dans ses devoirs.

En raison des Aspics, tous les septièmes années se rendaient quotidiennement et au même moment à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour Mme Pince qui devait sans cesse rappeler à l'ordre un certain groupe de Gryffondor.

Kelly aidait Alexis pour sa dissertation en Sortilèges quand la bibliothèque s'agita un peu plus. C'était l'heure où leurs camarades jugeaient qu'il était temps d'arrêter de travailler. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves passaient devant la table de Kelly et Alexis qui se trouvait non loin de la sortie.

Le groupe des maraudeurs sorti évidemment parmi les premiers. Kelly ne l'avait pas remarqué et sursauta quand Sirius appuya ses mains sur leur table.

-Salut Kelly, ca va ? Toujours trop studieuse …

Il lui fit un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle se força à faire un sourire aimable. Lui aussi il avait des remarques inutiles parfois. Puis Sirius porta son attention sur Alexis.

-Grey, ça va ?

-Bien merci et toi ?

-Bien, est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Sean, Dim et Stan que notre sortie tient toujours, ils comprendront.

-Ouais, bien sur.

-Merci, a plus.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque en adressant un signe de tête amicale à Kelly et Alexis. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, l'air très mécontent.

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes te le mettre dans la poche ? Il te demande gentiment si ça va et tu ne lui réponds même pas !

-J'étais trop occupée à essayer d'avoir l'air de l'apprécier, désolé ! Répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Alexis pinça les lèvres mais n'eut pas le temps de la réprimander d'avantage. C'était au tour de Barbara et ses amies de passer devant eux. Elle avait visiblement vu que Sirius leur parlait il y un instant.

-D'accord, Adams, il te parle, mais il ne verra jamais en toi qu'une petite intello qui l'aide en botanique ! Je te souhaite bien du courage, y a du boulot !

Elle éclata d'un rire superficiel avant de quitter enfin la salle, accompagnée par ses deux pots de colle, Mary Shane et Sue Clarks.

-Ne l'écoute pas … Elle à juste paniquée en voyant qu'il te parlait.

-Barbara, paniquée ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre d'autant plus qu'elle, elle n'a rien à perdre dans tous ça !

-C'est bien dommage, t'aurais du poser des conditions. T'es une vraie cruche des fois.

Kelly lui donna un coup de pied sous la table mais au lieu d'arracher à Alexis un petit cri, il se mit à rire silencieusement. La jeune Serdaigle pensait enfin être tranquille pour terminer son devoir d'études des runes mais … quelqu'un s'installa sur la chaise voisine de celle d'Alexis.

-Salut Sean !

-Salut Alex, hum, salut Kelly !

Mais pourquoi lui parlait il a elle ?! Elle se sentait très mal, gênée même en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à Alexis la dernière fois. Sean Heller était en septième année à Poufsouffle et elle le voyait donc presque tous les jours en cours, pendant toutes ces années il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Kelly croisa le regard d'Alexis qui était dur comme celui de son père lorsqu'elle était impolie. Elle se força donc à tourner son regard vers Sean qui, lui, la regardait gêné. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Salut.

Il y eu un petit instant de flottement, sans qu'aucun n'ouvre la bouche alors elle décida de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin.

-Euh …tu es jolie comme ça.

Il avait l'air encore gêné mais pas plus que Kelly. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'Alexis avait du le forcer à dire ça. « Il ne perd rien pour attendre lui » pensa-t-elle.

-Merci. Répondit-elle timidement, les joues en feu.

-Euh … Sean, Sirius me fait dire que votre sortie tient toujours, et que toi et les gars vous comprendriez.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Merci Alex. Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard.

A nouveau seuls, Kelly fusilla son ami du regard tandis qu'il l'a regardait d'un air désolé et désespéré.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a du boulot ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu lui as donné combien de gallions pour qu'il dise ça ?

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. On aurait dit qu'il déclarait sa flamme à Mimi Geignarde !

-Oh je vois !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voyait au juste ?

-Il faut ajouter a notre longue liste que tu réagis mal aux compliments – car s'en était un – sinon je n'imagine pas le désastre quand Black t'en fera.

-Black ? Me faire des compliments ? Alex … pffou … laisse tomber, tu veux ? J'en ai marre de ce défi !

-Non non non, ne recommence pas ! Ecoute, j'ai une idée, rejoins moi après le diner dans le parc, au même endroit que d'habitude.

C'est abasourdie qu'elle le regarda rassembler ses affaires en silence puis quitter la bibliothèque en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

-J'y vais.

Kelly commença alors à paniquer. Quelle idée s'était-il mit en tête cette fois ci ?

Plus tard elle se rendit au parc en trainant les pieds dans la neige fraichement tombée. Alexis devait être fou pour la faire sortir le soir par ce temps. Elle était emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants aux couleurs de sa maison.

Elle attendit patiemment Alexis dans un endroit du parc un peu à l'écart, entouré de haut buisson.

Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps, Alexis fit irruption dans le petit bosquet, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah tu es déjà là !

-Bon j'espère que tu es sur le point de m'annoncer une bonne idée, il fait froid dehors au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Bon alors voila ! J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas très douée quand tu discutais avec d'autres garçons que moi. Tu es impolie, tu prends mal leurs compliments et encore, quand tu crois qu'ils sont sincères ...

-Et en quoi mourir congelée pourra m'aider ?

-Il faut que l'on t'entraîne …

Il continuait son discours, imperturbable et l'air le plus sérieux que jamais affiché sur le visage.

-Euh … attends. Qui ça « on » ?!

-Je continuerais d'être ton coach pendant ces trois mois, mais il te faut … un cobaye et c'est là qu'il intervient.

-« Il » ? Al', qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu me fais peur !

Au lieu de répondre, Alexis rebroussa chemin, contournant un des buissons qui cachait cet endroit à la vue des autres. Elle l'entendit dire « tu peux venir » et eu l'impression que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris le jour où elle était devenu ami avec ce fou ?!

Il réapparut accompagné de …

-Sean ?!

-Hé oui ! Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire mi amusé, mi embarrassé.

-Il veut bien nous aider et il promet de ne le dire à personne !

-De dire quoi à personne au juste ?

Kelly ressemblait à présent à une folle enragée. En tant normal, cela aurait fait rire Alexis mais il craignait que Sean ne prenne peur devant elle.

-J'ai du le mettre au courant pour le pari. Avoua-t-il.

-Oh merlin !

-Et pour tes difficultés !

-Oh merlin !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc gelé derrière elle. Comment osait-il ? Quelle humiliation ! Ce défi tournait au drame chaque jour de plus en plus et elle n'en voyait plus la fin.

-Ca me ferait plaisir de vous aider ! Dit Sean l'air réjoui.

-Aller Kel', fait pas cette tête ! On va bien s'amuser et avec son aide on va te le faire craquer ce Black !

-Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi le cobaye ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerai pas, du moins pas totalement.

Il lui fit de gros yeux menaçants. Alexis avait beau assumer sa préférence pour les garçons devant Kelly, la jeune fille savait bien qu'il refusait de mettre ses amis au courant. Elle se tut donc.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aide … Je veux dire … c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu affaire a des … garçons !

C'était embarrassant de parler de ça devant Sean, un presque parfait inconnu.

-Peut être … mais à Poudlard c'est le cas. Bon maintenant tu ne discutes plus. On s'y met dés demain, il se fait tard.

De son mètre soixante quinze, avec ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux châtains, Sean attendait patiemment que Kelly se remette de la nouvelle, faisant mine de ne pas remarquait qu'elle le fixait. C'était stupide mais Kelly venait de le regarder en le comparant à Sirius, se disant qu'un cobaye qui n'y ressemble pas, ne serait pas forcément un bon cobaye. Elle conclut finalement qu'elle devait en faite être prête à tout pour refuser la nouvelle idée d'Alexis.

Les deux garçons jugèrent qu'elle avait bien digéré la chose et qu'il était temps de rentrer. Résignée, elle les suivit en pestant contre Barbara et pas la même occasion, contre les poufsouffles en général.

Elle était presque terrifiée à l'idée de « commencer dés demain ». Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'Alexis n'allait pas la mettre dans une drôle de situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devoir faire avec Sean comme cobaye au juste ?

Il s'avérait que Sean était plutôt gentil, amusant et qu'Alexis n'avait jamais eu d'idée saugrenue le concernant. Kelly avait effectivement craint que « cobaye » incluait de devoir embrasser Sean ! Ce qu'elle avait trouvé stupide après coup. Elle savait au moins faire ça tout de même !

En une semaine, les amis d'Alexis s'étaient habitués à la présence de Kelly. Et à son grand étonnement, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si stupides qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Sean mais il y avait aussi Dimitrius Stramp, un petit brun aux yeux verts, plutôt costaud mais pas gros, et Stanislas Kolzjik, un grand blond aux yeux bleus d'origine polonaise.

Ils étaient assez connus dans le collège, c'était même des amis des maraudeurs.

Kelly sortait d'ailleurs de son cours double de botanique avec les Gryffondors. Le professeur Elheky s'était encore borné à mettre Kelly à côté du jeune Black pour l'aider ou du moins, pour l'empêcher de faire une catastrophe. Celui là semblait très doué pour faire des bêtises, comme embêter une plante carnivore juste pour rire. Une heure à côté de ce gamin avait à la fois énervé et enchanté la jeune Serdaigle. Elle le supportait difficilement mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle devait aller au bout du pari.

-Merci Kelly, sans toi je n'aurais sans doute plus mon pouce à l'heure qu'il est.

Kelly se força à sourire gentiment à Sirius, elle cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle manquait de mots, mais chaque fois qu'elle était en présence du Gryffondor, c'était un vrai combat intérieur qu'elle se menait. A cet instant précis, une réponse la démangeait : « Et à cause de ta stupide puérilité c'est ta main que tu aurais pu perdre ! » pourtant …

-Ce n'est rien, ce serait triste que tu te fasses manger par une plante !

Sirius eut l'air de la regarder avec un étonnement amusé. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer à la gentillesse de Kelly envers lui. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

-Hey Patmol ! Tu pourrais nous attendre quand même …

Ses trois amis les rejoignaient et James Potter regarda Kelly un moment, l'air ahuri puis il retrouva son sourire sur de lui.

-Salut ! Je suis James Potter ! Je me présente puisque cet idiot refuse toujours de le faire lui-même.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'effraies avec tes cheveux hirsutes !

-Salut ! Fini par répondre Kelly, légèrement amusée par leur joute verbale.

Le reste du chemin menant vers la grande salle, Kelly le fit sans écouter tout ce que se disaient les maraudeurs, ils allaient beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

-Bon appétit Kelly ! Lui lança James en sautillant.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête avec un charmant sourire puis se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles, le sourire venant de s'envoler à grande vitesse.

Elle mangeait souvent avec les Poufsouffles à présent. Avant, elle n'osait pas déranger Alexis quand il était avec ses amis. Mais ceux-ci l'avait littéralement forcée à partager leur table de temps en temps.

-Dis plutôt que tu as eu peur d'affronter ses doux yeux bleus ! Bouhou !

-Dim ! Je n'ai jamais peur, pas comme certains !

-Stan n'a pas tort, rappel moi la dernière fois que tu as osé passer par le couloir des Gryffondors ? S'exclama Alexis, très amusé.

-Ca ne compte pas, n'importe qui n'oserait plus s'aventurer là bas ! Silvers est folle !

-…de toi, certes !

Kelly prit enfin place avec eux, interrompant leur conversation, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je te l'accorde ! Lui répondit fièrement Dimitrius.

-Dis donc, tu ne viens pas de faire ton entrée avec les maraudeurs toi ?

Kelly donna un coup de coude à Alexis mais rit avec lui en se servant à manger.

-J'ai eu botanique avec eux et Elheky à encore insister pour me mettre avec Black !

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore été aussi aimable qu'un scroutt !

-Alex, pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai juste hésité à le sauver d'une plante carnivore !

Devant l'air horrifié des quatre garçons elle éclata de rire puis leur répondit en se servant du jus de citrouille.

-Mais non ... roh je l'ai sauvé, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça ! Ah vous verriez vos têtes !

Les garçons firent semblant de bouder un moment ce qui laissa le temps à Kelly de commencer à manger.

-Hey, Kelly tu arrives de mieux en mieux à te maquiller ! Lui lança Sean soudainement.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Roh Kelly ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais ou quoi ? S'exclama Alexis.

Oh c'était encore un test ?

-Oups euh … ah tu trouves, merci Sean !

Elle fit un faux sourire ravi. Décidément elle excellait dans l'administration de sourires hypocrites. Sean se moquait encore d'elle alors que Dim et Stan se posaient encore plus de questions que la veille.

-Mouais, c'est pas beaucoup mieux ! Critiqua Alexis.

-Mais … pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Kelly regarda Stan, les yeux ronds et figée, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Alexis et Sean se lançait un regard complice, faussement embarrassé.

-Ouais, et pourquoi tant d'histoires autour de Black ?! Demanda alors Dim.

Kelly n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils en parlaient devant eux sans même leur avoir expliquer. Pour elle c'était normal, pourquoi leur en parler ? Autant le dire à tous les élèves tant qu'ils y étaient !

-Oh ! Pour rien !

-C'est un pari ! Kelly à trois mois pour séduire Sirius Black !

-Mais chuuuuuuutttt !!!!

Kelly se lança avec toute l'agressivité dont elle était capable sur le pauvre Alexis qui commençait littéralement à mourir de rire.

-Dis le plus fort, j'crois que Black lui-même ne l'a pas entendu ! Triple andouille !

Elle le lâcha enfin, pour se rendre compte que les trois autres riaient tout autant. Elle espérait que personne d'autres n'ait entendu. Si non, on allait forcément se moquer d'elle ou alors certains s'empresseraient de tout révéler à Black et le pari tomberait définitivement à l'eau. Mais a bien y réfléchir, ça ce ne serait pas si mal. Kelly serait peut être enfin tranquille.

-Et pourquoi Sean est au courant mais pas nous ?

Stan avait l'air déçu, comme un enfant qu'on aurait privé de chocolat.

-Parce que … il m'aide. Avoua Kelly en regardant ailleurs.

-Hé, nous aussi on peut t'aider !

-Dim, c'est gentil mais …

-Y a pas de « mais » nous aussi on le connait Sirius ! On pourrait te donner des infos, des petits tuyaux, hein Stan ?

-Bin ouais, allez s'il te plait dis oui !

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour comme si il lui faisait là une très vilaine blague. Puis, comprenant qu'ils étaient sérieux, elle soupira et dirigea son menton vers Alexis en répondant :

-Pfff, toutes façons c'est avec le « coach » qu'il faut voir ça.

-Moi je suis d'accord ! Tu vas voir Kel', t'auras même pas besoin de trois mois pour y arriver avec nous quatre !

Les garçons passèrent le reste du repas à en discuter, avec quelques éclats de rire en deux idées. Kelly ne faisait qu'approuver vaguement, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

Enfin, c'était la fin du repas, la libération pour Kelly. Les cinq amis se levaient tous ensemble pour se diriger vers la sortie. Là, ils croisèrent les fameux maraudeurs, toujours aussi bruyants.

-Hey les gars !

Potter tapa dans les mains de Sean, Dimitrius et Stanislas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour Alexis, qu'il connaissait moins.

-Demain soir vous faites quoi ?

-Rien du tout pourquoi ?

-On refait une soirée, ça vous dit ? Proposa Black.

Décidément, il faisait des fêtes toutes les semaines !

Dim hésita puis lança un regard amusé vers elle. Black suivit son regard puis souris à Kelly.

-Oh ! Bien sur tu peux venir Kelly. Et Grey aussi.

-Euh … bin …

Dim ressemblait à Potter quand il venait de gagner un match de Quidditch. Kelly ne put que remarquer l'adresse avec laquelle il avait réussi ce coup là !

-Ah mince ! Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais avec Kelly on a truc de prévu demain soir !

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle à Alexis.

-Oui.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et prit l'air le plus sérieux possible.

-Demain c'est notre soirée habituelle, t'as pas oublié ? Celle où on se goinfre toute la nuit !

Kelly ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler ni pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle sentit qu'il la pinçait discrètement à l'épaule.

-Euh … ah oui, c'est vrai !

-Bon, tant pis, une prochaine fois. Dit alors Black, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

-A demain les gars !

Sean, Dim et Stan hochèrent la tête puis les maraudeurs prirent les escaliers. Kelly se tourna brusquement vers Alexis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

-Oh, t'avais envie d'y aller ?

-Non mais … et le pari ?

-Ecoute ma belle …

Alexis remis son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers les escaliers.

-Séduire un mâle comme Black, c'est aussi savoir se faire désirée !

-Hein ?!

-T'aurais eu l'air de quoi en acceptant tout de suite ?

-De … euh …

-D'une groupie ! Exactement ! La prochaine fois tu pourras accepter sans en avoir l'air.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il avait l'air de dire « tu pourrais me remercier ». Kelly resta bouche bée puis sentit un autre bras l'entourer … Dimitrius.

-Finalement, c'est pas si mal, on va préparer le terrain pour toi demain soir.

-Euh … c'est-à-dire ?

-Bin on va lui parler de toi !

Les garçons, arrivés devant leur salle commune, laissèrent Kelly perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'eux étaient ravis de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Kelly commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à Sirius sur elle ? Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis une semaine !

Décidément, ce fameux 31 Janvier 1978, elle était loin de se douter qu'un simple «j'accepte» changerait radicalement sa vie à Poudlard et qu'il entraînerait tant de conséquences.


	2. Cours particuliers

Coucou!!!

Voila le deuxième chapitre du défi. Je voudrais remercier toutes les lectrices qui ont reviewer. Desr eviews comme ça on en voudrait tous les jours, je les ai trouver super sympa et surtout je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour un premier chapitre. Ca met un peu la pression pour le deuxième ^^ mais je le poste quand même en ésperant qu'il ne décevra personne.

Bisous à tous et à toutes, merci beaucoup de passer lire ma version de La folie des grandeurs, que vous reviewez ou que vous ne reviewez pas et que que vous aimiez ou non:). A bientôt pour la suite ;)

Chapitre 2: Cours particuliers:

Kelly attendait la fin de cette journée pénible avec impatience. Les lettres d'amour, les cadeaux romantiques, les sorties dans le parc spécialement décoré pour l'occasion, très peu pour Kelly Adams, l'éternelle célibataire de Poudlard. La Saint Valentin n'avait jamais été sa fête préférée. Et surtout pas à Poudlard ! C'était le jour où les élèves devenaient complètement fous ! Entre les filles qui ne cessaient de crier et de glousser à tout va et les garçons qui devenaient plus téméraires ou, au contraire, plus timides que les autres jours.

Le calvaire était bientôt fini. Le diner venait de toucher à sa fin et Kelly n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller dans un endroit où elle ne croiserait pas d'amoureux en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Et l'endroit rêver était soit son lit, soit la bibliothèque. Kelly n'étant pas fatiguée, elle choisit la deuxième option.

Quand elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, elle se sentait immédiatement à l'aise. Avec un sourire ravi et apaisé, elle se dirigea vers les rayons de littérature. Elle n'avait pas la tête à travailler, elle voulait plutôt s'évader dans un bon roman, la vie des personnages principaux était toujours plus intéressantes que la sienne.

Romance ? Fantastique ? Policier ? Tiens, ce n'était pas Stan que Kelly apercevait derrière cette étagère ?

Intriguée, elle laissa tomber son envie de bouquiner pour se diriger vers le jeune blond, plongé dans un épais grimoire, certainement de potions.

-Salut Stan ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Oh … Kelly. Ca va ?

-Bien et toi ?

La jeune fille s'installa silencieusement en face de lui puis lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit timidement, comme toujours. Il hocha simplement la tête pour répondre à sa question.

-Pas de … Valentine ? Hasarda-t-elle.

-Euh … non, c'est pas pour moi ça !

Il avait l'air gêné et s'obstinait à regarder son gros livre alors que Kelly voyait bien qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pa … parce que je ne suis pas très doué avec les filles !

-Ah ! Bah c'est rien, moi il paraît que je ne suis pas douée avec les garçons ! J'ai même un coach, un cobaye et deux informateurs pour m'apprendre ce qu'est la vie amoureuse !

Stan se mit à rire, il semblait se détendre quand la conversation ne tournait pas autour de lui. Kelly avait parfois l'impression de se regarder quand elle discutait avec lui. Il était aussi timide qu'elle, bien que moins effacé aux yeux de leurs camarades.

-Tu n'as pas de copine avec qui passer cette soirée spéciale mais alors pourquoi tu ne la passe pas avec les autres ?

-Boire entre mecs et me lancer dans des pactes stupides et misogynes, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère encore m'avancer dans mes devoirs, c'est une soirée comme les autres après tout.

Chaque année, Kelly savait qu'Alexis passait la soirée de la Saint Valentin avec les autres garçons célibataires. Ce soir il était avec Sean et bien d'autres. Seul Dim avait rendez vous, comme d'habitude. C'était une sorte de tradition dans l'école qui ne s'arrêtait pas au seul groupe de Poufsouffle. Ils passaient la soirée à se saouler et à se convaincre que le célibat était toujours mieux. Chez les filles c'était un peu la même chose, mais version bisounours. Elles s'amusaient à se maquiller, se coiffer, rester en pyjama et se goinfrer de chocogrenouilles tout en se rendant compte à quel point les garçons pouvaient être cruels !

-Tu as raison, ses soirées sont stupides !

-Alors, ça avance avec Black ?!

-Bof, depuis que j'ai « refusé » d'aller à la soirée grâce à Alexis je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Et puis tu le connais, Sa Majesté est toujours entourée de ses sujets !

-Et surtout d'Anissa Lewis, fit-il remarquer, légèrement amusé.

-Hum oui … il fallait bien qu'il se trouve de la compagnie pour la Saint Valentin ! Lui répondit Kelly en haussant les épaules.

-Il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux …

-Bah, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Lewis est une des plus belles filles de l'école ! Et après ça, tu crois qu'Alexis aura encore la certitude que je peux y arriver ?

Kelly avait employé un ton amer. L'idée de remporter son pari lui plaisait de plus en plus, maintenant que ces quatre garçons l'avaient persuadé qu'elle y arriverait, c'était devenu son objectif premier. Pourtant, en voyant Black tourner autour de Lewis pendant trois jours, elle avait un peu perdu sa motivation. C'était dur de rivaliser avec ce genre de fille.

-J'avoue qu'Alex à parfois des idées saugrenues …

-Ah je ne suis pas la seule à le penser! S'exclama la jeune fille, triomphalement.

-… mais sur ce point il n'a pas tort !

-Hein ?!

-Tu as des atouts que ces dindes n'ont pas.

Voyant la moue septique qu'affichait Kelly, Stan se mit à rire puis poursuivit en baissant davantage la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bibliothécaire.

-Toi tu as un cerveau et surtout tu ne glousse pas. Je suis sur qu'au fond il en a assez de ces filles superficielles qui rient à tous ce qu'il dit même quand il ne veut pas avoir l'air drôle !

-Hum … c'est vrai que ça doit être ennuyeux à force !

-C'est évident ! Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est lui le séducteur. Elles se font remarquer, certes, mais c'est lui qui drague tout le temps alors que ton défi c'est de le séduire TOI. Ca il n'y est pas habitué et a mon avis il ne faudra pas le faire à coup de gloussement et autres niaiseries.

-Stan, t'es en train de me donner des tuyaux là ?

-Euh … il se pourrait bien ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Depuis le début, seul Stan ne participait pas vraiment à toute cette histoire. Les trois autres garçons avaient embrouillé Kelly avec des centaines de combines toutes plus burlesques les unes que les autres mais lui se retenait toujours d'exposer la moindre idée.

-Donc tu penses que je dois me démarquer des autres en faisant l'opposé ?

-Oui, enfin n'ait pas l'air de le détester non plus !

-C'est plus facile à dire …

-Qu'a faire, je sais. Montre lui que tu l'apprécie mais que tu n'as pas non plus envie de te prosterner à ses pieds. Ca l'intriguera surement.

-L'apprécier … ne pas se prosterner … okay !

-Peut être même que tu devrais t'intéresser à ses centres d'intérêt.

-Ses centres d'intérêt ?!

Là, il y avait un blocage ! Kelly ne s'était jamais demander si Sirius Black avait des centres d'intérêt autres que la drague, les blagues faites contre les Serpentards et faire l'idiot ! Il ne faisait même pas parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

-Je mènerai l'enquête pour toi si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup, je suis sure que tu seras plus discret que Dim ! Répondit-elle en riant.

-Oh Sirius n'y a vu que du feu mais il vrai que j'aurais agit autrement.

-Ca je n'en doute pas …

-Mais il faut reconnaitre que ça n'a pas été si inutile que ça, remarqua-t-il.

Kelly acquiesçât, les yeux fixant le vide. C'est vrai que dés le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée où les trois garçons étaient censés parler d'elle à Black, celui-ci et son ami Potter venaient lui parler plus souvent et pour d'autres prétextes que les cours. Kelly les avait même trouvé amusants un instant bien qu'elle les trouvait toujours aussi puérils.

En tout cas, ce soir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir nettement plus avancé avec Stan en quelques minutes plutôt qu'avec Alexis en plusieurs jours.

Le lendemain de la Saint Valentin fut plus calme pour Kelly. Alexis et Sean dormait littéralement debout. Ajouter à la fatigue une gueule de bois mémorable et voila le résultat : une journée de tranquillité car tout Poudlard semblait endormi. Stan quand à lui, avait l'air très en forme. Kelly l'avait souvent surpris en train de discuter avec les Maraudeurs et particulièrement Sirius. Chaque fois qu'il revenait il adressait à Kelly un clin d'œil complice mais n'ajoutait rien d'autre.

Elle comprit ce que tout cela voulait dire lorsque le jeune homme vint la rejoindre en sortant de la grande salle trois jours plus tard. Kelly se dirigeait encore une fois vers la bibliothèque, il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant son dernier cours de la journée et elle comptait en profiter pour travailler. Elle invita donc Stan à parcourir le chemin avec elle le temps de discuter mais celui-ci réussit à la convaincre de l'accompagné plutôt dans le parc, là ou l'attendait Alexis, Dim et Sean.

-Bon j'ai réussi à réunir pas mal de renseignements, Sirius n'est pas si compliqué que ça, enfin … il à des goûts intéressants … disons.

-Excuses-moi mais … de quoi tu parles, Stan ? Demanda Kelly avait un air sincèrement désolé sur le visage.

-De Black et ses centres d'intérêts. Je devais mener une enquête … on en a parlé il y a à peine trois jours.

-Oh ! Oui c'est vrai, désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Il lui adressa un sourire adorablement gentil et la laissa passer en tenant la lourde porte qui menait au parc. Pour un mois de Février, il faisait beau. Malheureusement la température ne semblait pas être tombée d'accord avec le ciel bleu.

-Bon, je t'écoute.

-Alors, bien qu'il n'y joue pas, Sirius aime beaucoup le Quidditch. Il s'y intéresse de près. Non seulement parce que son meilleur ami est un fan inconditionné mais aussi parce qu'il aime l'esprit d'équipe que ce jeu peu développer autant que la concurrence, sans oublier toute cette frénésie qu'un simple jeu de balais apporte au monde magique.

-Whouah ! Tu sembles avoir appris ta leçon par cœur, plaisanta Kelly.

-Presque, admit-il, mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là … J'ai appris, à mon grand étonnement, qu'il aimait lire …

-Tu es une mauvaise langue Stan … mais j'avoue que ça m'étonne aussi, que lit-il ?

-Un peu de tout, moldu, sorcier, policier, aventure, bref je me suis dit que de ce côté-là tu n'aurais pas trop d'efforts à fournir puisque tu aimes lire aussi.

-C'est vrai, ça rattrapera mon manque de culture en Quidditch.

-Ensuite il adore un groupe de musique, tout nouveau, ça s'appelle les Scouts en Pétard.

-Hum … charmant, ironisa la jeune fille tout en souriant en réfléchissant au jeu de mot.

-J'ai écouté, c'est pas mal du tout. Il est plutôt doué pour ce qui est des jeux comme les échecs façon sorcier, la bataille explosive, les Bav'boules et le Sauve-qui-peut. Il se passionne pour les duels, il veut devenir Aurore, il déteste qu'on parle de sa famille mais adore te poser des questions sur la tienne, il est passionné de mécanique moldue, il est allergique aux œufs, il adore la neige …

-Allergique aux quoi ?

-Aux œufs, ça arrive … je crois.

-D'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il en mange ?

-Oh trois fois rien il lui suffit de prendre une potion à l'infirmerie mais …

-Oh, dommage, ça aurait pu être utile si les choses tournent mal et que je me vois contrainte de l'éliminer pour éviter que tous Poudlard soit au courant.

Devant l'air horrifié de Stan, Kelly hésita un instant puis éclata de rire et avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, précisa qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés prés du lac et apercevaient leurs amis qui discutaient, les mains dans les poches, appuyés contre un arbre. Comme d'habitude, les garçons se disputaient sur un sujet sans grand intérêt mais cessèrent leur gaminerie lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence des deux nouveaux venus.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Dites, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous.

Kelly comptait bien attirer leur attention et c'était réussi, ils semblaient plus attentifs que jamais. Evidemment, ils savaient déjà de quoi il s'agissait !

-Je dois faire ami/amie avec le Roi de Poudlard et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Mais bien sur Kelly !

Dim avait l'air ravi et il vint se mettre à côté de la jeune Serdaigle, posant son bras autour de ses épaules comme à son habitude.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il fut convenu que Sean lui donnerais des leçons théoriques de Quidditch, Dim s'occuperait des duels sorciers, Alexis des jeux en tout genre et enfin que Stan lui apprendrais ce qu'il pouvait sur la mécanique et toutes autres sortes de technologies moldues.

Dés le lendemain, Sean lui avait donné rendez vous sur le terrain de Quidditch, le soir même, juste après les cours.

Si on avait dit à Kelly, il y a encore un mois, qu'elle apprendrait délibérément les règles de ce jeu, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle était loin d'être une sportive. Disons simplement qu'elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui ne semblaient vivre que pour le sport. Les supporters de Quidditch la mettaient mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression, en leur compagnie, d'être d'un autre monde. Ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins c'était les querelles, parfois très violentes, que pouvait provoquer ces jeux !

-On peut commencer ?

-Hein ? Pardon ? Ah oui, bien sur.

Sean sourit puis s'empara d'une malle que le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait bien voulu lui confier pendant une petite heure. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Kelly découvrit sans surprise les différentes balles qui servaient à jouer au Quidditch, toutes attachées solidement à l'aide de sangles.

-Bon, inutile de les sortir, le but est seulement que tu les différencies.

Kelly acquiesçât, très concentrée, comme elle savait le faire pour les cours et en espérant qu'elle n'oublierait pas tous ça dés le lendemain.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu connais au moins le vif d'or ? Bien, c'est la balle la plus importante du jeu, celle qui permet d'y mettre fin et de rapporter 150 point à l'équipe de l'attrapeur qui a réussit à s'en saisir.

Sean jeta un coup d'œil à Kelly et sembla satisfait de l'expression de son visage puisqu'il reprit.

-Peu de gens s'y intéresse mais le tout premier vif d'or était un minuscule oiseau qui finalement à été remplacé par l'objet que nous connaissons, inventé par Bowman Wright. C'est une information qui peut te paraitre inutile mais je pense que cela pourrait te donner quelques points de plus si tu viens à en parler avec Sirius.

-C'est vrai, merci, répondit elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Passons au souaffle.

Il désigna une balle d'environ trente centimètres de diamètres et faite entièrement de cuir.

-C'est cette balle qui sert à marquer des points a travers les anneaux et évidemment, seuls les poursuiveurs peuvent y toucher. Et la dernière, …

-Le cognard, dit Kelly avec une grimace écœurée.

-Oui, c'est la plus dangereuse. Les batteurs l'utilisent pour déséquilibrer l'adversaire et comme tu le sais, cela peut parfois être très violent. Peux-tu me dire combien il y a de joueurs dans une équipe et quel est leur rôle ?

La réponse pouvait paraître évidente et pourtant venant de Kelly il n'aurait pas fallu s'étonner si elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait assisté à aucun match de Quidditch, sauf quand elle était petite. Pourtant, à sa grande surpris, elle le savait.

-Il y a sept joueurs : un attrapeur, deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs et un gardien !

-Parfait, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans la tour de gradins la plus proche. Ainsi, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch et le château en arrière plan.

-Comme dans tous les jeux, il y a des fautes à ne pas commettre, comme le Hochequeue qui consiste à saisir la queue d'un balai pour ralentir ou gêner l'adversaire.

Et les choses sérieuses continuèrent pendant un moment sans que Kelly n'éprouve le moindre ennui. Sean avait l'air ravi de lui parler de Quidditch, il faisait parti de l'équipe de Poufsouffle en tant que poursuiveur. Il lui expliquait tout avec patience et extrême gentillesse et elle lui en était reconnaissante. D'autres se seraient énervés devant son obstination à ne pas comprendre telle ou telle règle qui lui semblait ridicule.

-Oh ! Il fait nuit ! S'exclama Kelly lorsque Sean énuméra la dernière règle.

-Oui, cela fait une bonne demi-heure, répondit-il en riant.

-Déjà ?!

-Euh … oui, désolé, tu dois avoir pleins de choses à faire et moi je traîne en longueur.

Il avait l'air maintenant gêné et même embêté. Kelly le dévisagea sans comprendre puis lui sourit.

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai rien à faire, pour une fois, et c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'expliquer tous ça !

-Et ce fut avec plaisir, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Plaisir partagé.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Kelly ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle ambiance régnait soudainement. Elle trouvait Sean étrange et ne pensait aucunement que le malaise puisse provenir d'elle, elle se sentait comme d'habitude après tout. Peut être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en forme et qu'il n'attendait que ça de pouvoir rentrer se reposer.

-Bon, dit elle en se levant, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps et puis, je commence à avoir faim.

-C'est vrai, il est l'heure de manger.

Ils descendirent de la tour puis marchèrent vers le château en discutant tout simplement des cours. Elle le remercia chaleureusement avant de rejoindre sa table, elle voulait manger seule pour une fois.

Ce soir là, Kelly se coucha avec une immense fatigue. Elle se sentait exténuée. Ces derniers temps elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour rendre ses devoirs à temps. C'est qu'elle n'était pas habituée, avant ce pari, à avoir une sorte de vie sociale !

Le lendemain, en descendant de la salle commune, Kelly, qui n'était pas très réveillée, faillit tomber en entrant en collision avec pratiquement tous ses camarades de Serdaigle. Il s'était formé un véritable attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage. Bien sur, cela arrivait chaque fois qu'une nouvelle information concernant la vie scolaire y était affichée mais lorsque Kelly était mal réveillée, il pouvait y avoir le calamar géant dans sa chambre qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

La grande brune devant elle se retourna avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Eloïse Burns, ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable !

-Sortie à Pré au lard ce samedi, dit elle d'une voix trahissant un complexe de supériorité, mais ça ne te concerne pas Adams !

-Comment ça, ça ne me concerne pas ?

-C'est évident, tu n'as personne avec qui y aller !

Et cette prétentieuse sortit de la salle commune en tournant les talons, avec un rire moqueur et insupportable. Kelly soupira, trop fatiguée pour songer à ce qu'elle aurait pu répliquer.

Le petit déjeuner fut pris rapidement. Dim lui avait suggérer de le rejoindre en fin d'après midi pour les « cours de duel » et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur premier cours de la journée qu'ils avaient justement en commun. L'étude des Potions, c'était bien une des rares matières que Kelly détestait. Elle n'était pas bonne en cuisine, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle le soit en Potion. Pour elle c'était du pareil au même.

Le professeur Slughorn n'était pas encore arrivé, Kelly et Dim rejoignirent donc les élèves qui attendaient patiemment dans le couloir.

-Barbara, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Mary, comment oses tu douter de moi ? Si je te dis que cette idiote n'y arrivera pas c'est que c'est le cas.

-Oui, Barbara à toujours raison.

-Merci Sue.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel avec un air agacé sur le visage. Ces trois filles l'énervaient au plus haut point. Non seulement parce que c'était a cause d'elle qu'elle était lancée dans un tel pari mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient une façon d'être et de parler complètement ridicule. En attendant que le professeur arrive, elle était bien forcée de les écouter. Le bon côté, c'est que les trois pestes n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, elle allait au moins avoir la paix.

-Je sais Barbara mais … il lui parle beaucoup et James aussi … et ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre !

-Oh je t'en pris, Mary, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bien sur qu'ils s'entendent bien avec elle. Adams est tellement nulle qu'elle n'a surement rien trouver de mieux que d'acheter leur compagnie en faisant leur devoir.

Ecœurée, Kelly ne trouva rien à répliquer, encore une fois. Cette fille était une vraie langue de basilic ! Le professeur Slughorn fit enfin son apparition et laissa entrer les élèves pendant que Kelly essuyait la première larme qui menaçait de couler. Elle allait faire un pas en direction de la salle de cours quand elle sentie une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule. Dimitrius, elle avait oublié qu'il était là.

-Hé petite Kelly, depuis quand tu écoutes les commères qui ont de la bombabouse plein le cerveau ?

Kelly lui sourit. Non seulement parce que ce qu'il disait était gentil pour elle et méchant pour Barbara mais aussi parce que voir Dim parler avec tant de gentillesse était étonnant. Cela contrastait tellement avec sa grande carrure imposante et extrêmement virile.

-On va lui montrer de quoi tu es capable poupée et ça commence dés ce soir avec la leçon de duel. Tu vas voir, ça va pas être triste !

Et effectivement, la leçon particulière donnée par Dim ne fut pas triste. Le jeune homme ne savait pas rester sérieux une seconde ! Malgré tout, ils avaient quand même avancé. Kelly savait maintenant que lors d'un duel sorcier, il y avait une multitude de traditions à respectées. Comme le fait qu'il fallait d'abord saluer son adversaire. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas réellement fait de duel. Dim s'était contenter de lui expliquer les règles, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Mais soucieux de bien faire son travail, le jeune Poufsouffle avait jugé bon d'apprendre à Kelly quels avaient été les duels ayant marqués l'Histoire, autant les duels spectaculaires que les duels anecdotiques.

-Tu veux dire que cette Betidah n'a rien trouver de mieux que de fourrer sa baguette dans le nez de son adversaire ? S'exclama Kelly au bord de la nausée.

-Oui, hi hi, c'était sanglant, si tu savais et l'autre idiot d'Albert en a même oublier sa magie et s'est mis dans la tête de faire la même chose ! Sauf que la Betidah était du genre costaud !

Ils étaient maintenant écroulés de rire. Leur imagination débordante y étant pour quelque chose. Tout en continuant de rire et de commenter ce qu'ils auraient fait à la place de ce pauvre Albert, ils sortirent de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Les couloirs déserts et plongés dans le noir leur rappelèrent l'heure qu'il était. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient dépassés le couvre feu !

-Oh Merlin ! On a dépassé le couvre feu ! S'alarma Kelly.

-T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave.

-C'est pas grave ? Mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé !

-Hé Kelly, t'inquiètes pas, on va rentrer discrètement et on n'aura eu aucun problèmes, la rassura Dim.

-Ouais, à moins de tomber sur Rusard et son Mister Fouineur !

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé à l'évocation du surnom que les élèves avaient donné au chat du concierge. En réalité, il s'appelait Marcus, ce qui était tout aussi ridicule pour un chat mais puisqu'il était toujours là au mauvais moment et prêt à attirer son maître là où vous vous étiez caché, son surnom lui avait été attribué assez rapidement, comme une évidence.

-Tu me croiras si tu veux, raconta Dim sur le ton de la confidence, mais lors d'une de nos sorties avec les Gryffondors, nous avons surpris Rusard dans son bureau en train de coiffer ce chat de malheur et il s'adressait à lui comme si c'était son petit bébé !

-Ah bon ? Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il disait exactement ?

-Oh mon Marcus chéri, toi tu es fidèle et obéissant. Tu vaux mieux que tous ces morveux qui mériteraient plutôt le fouet. Non, toi tu es si attentionné et gentil sans parler que ton poil est soyeux grâce à mes soins. Que dirais tu d'un petit en-cas ?

Kelly n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant Dim imiter la voix désagréable de Rusard. D'ailleurs il l'imitait tellement bien ! Maintenant le jeune homme riait avec elle tout en avançant dans les couloirs sombres. Puis, soudainement il s'interrompit, un air grave sur le visage. Kelly fit de même et tendit l'oreille.

-Mister Fouineur … chuchota-t-elle en tentant de se convaincre que ça ne pouvait être lui.

-Suis-moi petite !

Dim attrapa sa main et l'entraina derrière lui. Il courrait vite, trop vite pour Kelly qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Chaque fois qu'il fallait tourner à gauche ou à droite, Kelly manquait de trébucher. Et au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration saccadée, la peur au ventre et les échos des pas de Rusard résonnant dans ses oreilles, la pauvre jeune fille trébucha pour de vrai. Elle s'étala de tout son long et dans son élan, Dim eu du mal à s'arrêter, si bien que, la main de Kelly toujours dans la sienne, elle traversa une bonne partie du couloir a plat ventre. Enfin, il put s'arrêter, s'accroupir, il l'aida à se relever puis la pris sur son dos.

-Désolé poupée, pas de temps à perdre ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse sans même avoir l'air essoufflé par cette course.

Kelly ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher au large épaules du jeune homme en priant pour que Rusard ne les coincent pas dans un cul de sac. Sans quoi, ils auraient l'air ridicules ainsi. Elle aurait pensé que son poids retarderait son ami, mais il courrait très vite et en peu de temps ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Kelly entreprit alors de descendre mais ses jambes étaient toutes tremblantes. Elle manqua encore de tomber mais Dim la rattrapa au bon moment.

-Whouah ! Tu cours vite, merci Dim !

-De rien et désolé, cette petite course n'était pas prévue au programme mais je t'avais dit que ça n'allais pas être triste, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire amusé.

-Ah ça c'est sur ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Bon, rentre bien, fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi et puis pour une retenue de plus ou de moins … Aller, bonne nuit petite Kel', à demain !

-A demain.

Il repartit en courant et Kelly monta les nombreuses marches qui menaient à la porte et éluda l'énigme de Serdaigle pour pouvoir entrer dans sa salle commune. C'est encore une fois, épuisée qu'elle rejoignit son lit, bien que cette nuit là elle se sentait plus détendue.

**

-Aaarghh ! Bon sang Alex c'est quoi ça ?!

Le dénommé Alex était en impossibilité de répondre. Trop occupé à contrôler son fou rire. Il était en train d'expliquer à Kelly comment on jouait aux bav'boules et il avait cru bon de ne pas la prévenir que ces billes crachaient un liquide visqueux sur les perdants. Après tout, on apprenait avec l'expérience. Mais Kelly était folle de rage et ne décolérait pas facilement, alors le jeune Poufsouffle essaya (presque en vain) de se calmer.

-Oh c'est le jeu !

-Bah ce jeu est nul !

-Peut être … mais ton cher Sirius Black l'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs, il parait qu'il y est imbattable, tu devrais apprendre au cas où tu devrais jouer contre lui.

-Gnia gnia gnia gnia …

Kelly croisa rageusement les bras après avoir éloigné le plus possible d'elle ces billes machiavéliques. Elle s'était mise à bouder mais bien sur devant le sourire le plus stupide de son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle se mit à rire aussi et tenta de comprendre en quoi elle avait été perdante dans ce jeu.

-Bon tu veux qu'on passe au dernier jeu ? Demanda gentiment Alexis.

Elle hésita. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient dans les cuisines. Ils avaient commencé par les échecs (jeu auquel Kelly se débrouillait bien) puis avaient enchaînés sur la bataille explosive (qui se révéla catastrophique) et sur les bav'boules (résultats pas très concluants non plus). Et il y avait encore un jeu à apprendre ? Black devait vraiment être un gamin pour aimer ces trucs là ! Kelly n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa chambre et sa lecture.

-Quand même, songea Alexis, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne connaisses pas ces jeux. Tu es pourtant de sang pur.

-Je ne les connais pas parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'y intéressé ! C'est trop puérile et ce n'est pas ça qui va me permettre d'obtenir mes ASPICS.

-Mais il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie, Kelly ! S'énerva-t-il exagérément.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis songea qu'il valait mieux commencer le dernier jeu. Plus vite elle en aurait terminé et mieux ce serait.

-Bon, commençons le Sauve-qui-peut ! Ordonna-t-elle en se resservant du chocolat.

-A vos ordres, chef !

Alexis se servit aussi à manger, en bon goinfre qu'il était, puis sorti sa baguette de sa poche pour la poser sur la table.

-Bien, pour ce jeu, tu n'as besoin que de ça !

-Oh, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais tu n'as pas tort, plaisanta Alexis.

-C'est pire que les bav'boules ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

Alexis avait l'air ravi du cours que prenaient les choses. Avec un sourire espiègle il prit une grande inspiration et regarda son amie avec un grand amusement.

-Le sauve-qui-peut à été inventé par un élève de Poudlard il y a quelques centaines d'années, du moins c'est la rumeur. Il n'y a pas de nombre limité de joueurs. Pour commencer, il suffit qu'un joueur, faisant parti d'une équipe, désigne tous les joueurs choisies avec sa baguette en criant « SAUVE QUI PEUT » !

-C'est stupide !

-Kelly, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! Bon, ce joueur là doit être très rapide afin que les joueurs adverses ne puissent pas se défiler. Compris ?

-Il faudrait avoir des neurones de gnome pour ne pas comprendre, ironisa Kelly.

-Une fois la formule prononcée, tous les joueurs désignés, qui constituent d'office la deuxième équipe, n'ont qu'une minute pour se cacher dans n'importe quel endroit du château. Ensuite, il reste vingt minutes à la première équipe pour les retrouver.

-Ouais c'est cache-cache version sorcier quoi !

-Euh … peut être, je ne connais pas les jeux moldus, avoua Alexis.

-Moi non plus mais Stan m'a parler de celui là. Bon et ensuite ? Une fois que les premiers joueurs on trouver les autres, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ensuite, dés qu'ils ont trouvé un joueur ils doivent le désigner à nouveau avec leur baguette en criant à voix haute : « Cracmol ».

-Ce jeu me parait de plus en plus idiot ! Décréta la jeune fille en soupirant.

Elle trouva, de plus, inutile de faire remarquer à quel point ce terme était déplacé.

-Et c'est là que c'est le plus drôle, poursuivit Alexis sans faire attention à la remarque de Kelly, les joueurs perdants se retrouvent confrontés au sort que leur réserve l'équipe première.

-Quel genre de sort ?

-N'importe, ce sont les gagnants qui décident. En général, les équipes se composent de Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles d'un côté et de Serpentards de l'autre.

-Alors c'est à ça que ces idiots de Maraudeurs jouent chaque fois qu'ils croisent les serpendards dans les couloirs ?!

-Hé oui cocotte, t'as tout compris.

Alexis s'étendit sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table, les mains derrière la tête, fière d'avoir appris tous ces jeux à Kelly.

-Et bien sur, chaque fois que ces quatre là jouent, ils gagnent ! On sait jamais comment ils font, ils sont très forts !

-Mais … pourquoi ces idiots de Serpentards acceptent de jouer ?! S'étonna Kelly.

-Je serais tenter de répondre que c'est parce qu'ils sont justement idiots … mais ce n'est pas ça.

Il se redressa soudain et regarda la jeune fille avec un grand sérieux. Ou plutôt il la dévisageait.

-Quoi ?

Elle craignait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Enfin Kel', tu as cru que c'était aussi simple ? Ils n'acceptent pas, ils n'ont pas le choix ! Pourquoi croit tu que ce jeu nécessite une baguette ? Dés l'instant où un joueur prononce la formule : « SAUVE QUI PEUT », les personnes désignées sont obligées de participer sous peine de se balader pendant deux semaines avec des boutons bleus sur le visage !

-Beurk !

Cette fois c'était une certitude ! Sirius Black n'était qu'un gamin et il le resterait à jamais aux yeux de Kelly ! Et dire qu'elle devait le séduire ! Elle remercia Alexis pour son aide puis ils sortirent enfin des cuisines, non sans oublier d'apporter avec eux quelques cookies. Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers la grande salle pour le diner.

-C'est rare de se retrouver que tous les deux ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Alexis.

-C'est vrai, admit Kelly, gênée.

Elle craignait qu'Alexis lui reproche son intrusion parmi son groupe d'amis. Peut être qu'il aimait se retrouver « entre hommes » de temps en temps et venir discuter avec elle après.

-Hé, t'inquiètes pas, je suis ravi que tu t'entendes avec les gars.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée par cet aveu mais aussi par le fait qu'il est comprit ce qui la tracassait.

-Oui, et tu sais quoi ? Ils t'adorent !

-Je les aime bien aussi, ils sont gentils.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis entrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, se noyant dans le brouhaha quotidien alimenté par toutes les conversations de leurs camarades.

-Quand attaques-tu l'étude de la carrosserie moldue avec Stan ?

-Demain normalement, répondit-elle en souriant.

**

Enfin un "cours particulier" qui se passait dans un endroit familier! La bibliothèque c'était le havre de paix de Kelly. Elle attendait patiemment que Stan arrive. Il devait être en train de sortir de son dernier cour de la journée. En attendant, elle avait déjà déniché quelques ouvrages intéressants. La jeune fille était en train de se demander comment certaines personnes pouvaient trouver les moldus dénués de toute intelligence! Il est clair que ces personnes n'avaient jamais ouvert un seul de ces livres. Ils se débrouillaient incroyablement bien sans magie et Kelly était certaine que sans aide elle aurait été incapable de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les livres contenaient plusieurs schémas compliqués de moteurs de voitures, motos et encore bien d'autres objets.

-Ah tu commences sans moi?

-Salut Stan!

Le jeune homme prit place en face d'elle et se saisit des livres empilés entre eux. Il en ouvrit plusieurs et adressa à Kelly un sourire satisfait.

-Hé bien, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir t'aider plus que ces livres!

-Dis pas de bêtise, la pratique vaut mieux que la théorie, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, sauf que je n'ai jamais toucher un seul de ces engins, se défendit-il, enfin oui je les utilise mais je ne sais pas forcément comment ça marche.

-Comme toujours tu es trop modeste.

Stan rougit puis sa racla la gorge avant de commencer son "cours". Kelly écoutait attentivement. Ainsi elle apprit que les moldus étaient fous de voitures malgré les accidents très courants. Elle apprit également l'existence d'objets tels que la télévision, le téléphone, les micros, des machines permettant d'écouter la musique, et encore bien d'autres...

-Whouah! Ils sont ingénieux tout de même !

Stan sourit à nouveau, fière de ses origines. Sa mère était moldue et son père se passionnait pour ce monde, au départ, c'était par amour pour sa femme parait-il.

-Bon tu n'es pas obligée de tout savoir sur les objets que Sirius préfère ...

-Mais dis-moi au moins lesquels il préfère.

-Oh, tout ce qui est mécanique, c'est un garçon après tout.

-D'accord ...

-Donc je pense qu'il se ferait un plaisir de t'expliquer lui même ... une fois que vous aurez fait plus ample connaissance, bien sur.

-Oui tu as raison, il n'aimera sans doute pas que j'en sache autant que lui, voir plus, concéda-t-elle sans lever les yeux d'un nouveau schéma encore plus compliqué que les autres.

-En savoir plus que lui, cela risque d'être difficile, à moins d'être un vrai mécano! S'exclama Stan en riant.

C'était étonnant d'apprendre que Black se passionnait tant que ça pour ces choses. Kelly connaissait la famille Black de réputation et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient en admiration devant la technologie moldue! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai que Sirius n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le reste de la famille. Quand elle était en en 1ère année, ses grandes cousines étaient encore à Poudlard et ce n'était vraiment pas les filles les plus appréciées de Poudlard. Idem pour son jeune frère, Regulus, actuellement en 5ème année.

-Voila Kelly, maintenant tu as toutes les cartes pour parvenir à tes fins.

-Merci Stan, j'apprécie tous les efforts que tu as fournis pour un pari si débile! Pouffa-t-elle tout en restant sincère.

-Le pari est débile, c'est vrai, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu t'en es lancé un autre en parallèle et que celui là te tient à cœur, alors c'est normal que je t'aide.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont Kelly le dévisageait à cet instant, Stanley se mit à rougir violemment. Kelly lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant mais n'en dit pas plus. A quoi bon? Il avait deviné. Si Kelly se vouait avec tant d'acharnement à ce pari, c'était simplement parce que son véritable défi était de sortir de l'ombre. Elle réalisait maintenant que sa vie, il y a quelques semaines, était totalement dénuée de sens. Et elle voulait changer tous ça!

La semaine suivante, Kelly manqua plusieurs occasions de discuter avec Sirius. Au dernier moment, le courage lui manquait. Heureusement pour elle, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune Gryffondor de lui parler de lui même en cours, sans cela, elle se serait fait tirer les oreilles plus d'une fois par Alexis qui prenait cette histoire très à cœur. Mais celui ci, avait remarqué que Kelly n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. Ce mardi là, il lui ordonna donc de se secouer.

-Salut Alex', ça va? Demanda-t-elle chaleureusement à son ami.

Au lieu de répondre, celui-ci lui fourra dans les mains un livre et sa cape d'hiver ainsi que ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ...

-Aller, hop, tu sors!

-Je quoi?!

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore? Kelly ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle regardait Alexis, les yeux écarquillés, toujours confortablement assise sur sa chaise.

-Dans une demi-heure l'équipe de Gryffondor va se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur dernier entrainement avant le match contre les Serpendards.

-Chouette et alors?

-Et alors tu vas y aller avant eux, faire semblant de lire ça et de t'y intéressé fortement! Tellement que tu ne remarqueras pas leur arrivée et tu prétexteras ne pas savoir qu'ils avaient réservé le terrain ce qui, sans moi, ne serait pas un mensonge.

-Alexis, tu as encore oublié tes médicaments, plaisanta la jeune fille, pas le moins du monde amusée cependant.

-Sirius les accompagne toujours aux entrainements! Il parait qu'il reste sur les gradins à les regarder en donnant quelques conseils donc ... quand il te verra, il viendra te rejoindre et tu auras le champ libre pour lui parler et lui en mettre plein la vue avec ce que Sean t'as appris!

Kelly le fixait toujours avec cet air incrédule. Depuis quand Alexis mettait au point des plans si bien travaillés?!

-ET QU'CA SAUTE!!!

Les elfes (car ils se trouvaient encore dans les cuisines) se bouchèrent les oreilles, un brin paniqués. Kelly, quant à elle, resta bouche bée devant Alexis.

-Mais ... je ...

-Kelly Adams, si tu veux gagner ce pari, tu ne discutes pas!!!

Il était devenu fou! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Mais au lieu de lui tenir tête, comme d'habitude, Kelly sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'avait jamais réellement vu ce qu'un Alexis Grey énervé pouvait donner mais une chose était sure, elle n'avait pas envie de tenter l'expérience.

Elle sortit en trombe du château, mettant maladroitement son bonnet et toute la panoplie anti-froid. Elle arriva essoufflée sur le terrain et s'installa sur les premiers gradins venus, les jambes flageolantes. Ah ça non, ce n'était pas une sportive!

Une fois calmée elle entreprit de commencer à lire le livre que lui avait donné Alexis. Et pourquoi lui avait il donné un livre d'ailleurs?!

-"Barthélémy Fheru et le voyage temporel", lut-elle a voix haute.

Bon, elle avait du temps à tuer après tout. Elle lut d'abord le résumé. Apparemment, ce livre relataient la vie de ce Barthélémy au moment où il à inventé le retourneur de temps, a peu près au quinzième siècle. Tiens, Kelly était ravie d'apprendre que c'était lui le fameux inventeur de cet objet incroyable. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, elle se surprit à apprécier un livre qu'Alexis avait choisit. C'était étrange, il détestait la lecture normalement. Des bruits de voix lui firent lever la tête. Comme l'avait voulu Alexis, elle avait l'air surprise de voir les Gryffondors sauf qu'elle l'était réellement car elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une demi-heure était déjà passée. Le petit groupe s'arrêta et ils fixèrent tous Kelly sans un bruit. Gênée, elle se contenta d'adresser un bref salut de la main à James et Sirius. La surprise passée, ces derniers la rejoignirent.

-Salut Kelly, lui dit chaleureusement Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le ton de James Potter était plus agressif et ennuyé que d'habitude. Kelly perdit son sourire et commença à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles. Heureusement, Sirius vint à son secours.

-Dis donc Cornedrue! Depuis quand tu t'adresses aux demoiselles de cette façon?

-Un élève d'une autre maison que la notre ne peut pas assister à nos entraînements! S'écria le binoclard, buté.

-Désolé ... je ... je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas que vous aviez réservé le terrain, je voulais juste trouver un endroit tranquille pour ... euh ... pour lire! S'excusa Kelly d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu vois, elle n'est pas là pour vous espionner! S'emporta Sirius.

-On ne sait jamais! Au Quidditch, à part les membres de son équipe, on a que des ennemis!

Ce type était malade! En tout cas c'est ce que pensa Kelly. L'idée d'Alexis ne lui sembla pas si bonne tout à coup. Elle se leva, un peu tremblante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais, bon entrainement.

-Et voila! T'es fière de toi? Tu l'as fait fuir! Excuses toi!

-Non, je n'ai rien dit de mal.

Kelly, qui avait déjà descendu quelques marches se tourna vers eux avec un sourire amusé.

-Ne vous disputez pas a cause de moi, je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire James, tout va bien.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard hostile puis quand Kelly se décida à partir pour de bon elle entendit Sirius parler d'elle à James.

-De toutes façons le prochain, et le dernier, match est contre les Serpentards, je vois mal Kelly aller leur révéler vos tactiques, fit-il judicieusement remarquer.

-C'est vrai ...

-Et tu connais Kelly, elle est gentille, elle ne nous trahirait pas comme ça!

-Je sais bien ...

-Et puis elle était là avant, tous ce qu'elle demande c'est de la tranquillité!

-Oui ... bon d'accord, reviens Kelly.

Ces deux là alors, ils étaient incroyables. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Sirius influençait James aisément. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire, ravi pour l'un et gêné pour l'autre.

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un entraînement à commencer.

Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor dévala les marches à toute vitesse laissant Kelly avec son pire cauchemar: parler seul à seule avec Black sans avoir l'air d'une idiote! Elle tenta de se défiler, prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger, ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais Sirius la força à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Excuses James, quand il s'agit de Quidditch ou d'Evans il est incontrôlable, plaisanta-t-il.

Kelly se contenta de rire aussi, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comment faisait-on la conversation à un Maraudeur et qui plus est le plus célèbre et intimidant?! Un vrai cauchemar.

-Que lis-tu?

Elle lui montra la couverture du livre et Sirius eut l'air très surpris. Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire ravi tout en s'emparant du livre.

-"Barthélémy Fheru et le voyage temporel"! J'adore ce livre! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Kelly.

-Oui, c'est un de mes préférés, il y a de l'action, des énigmes et en plus c'est historique! Je l'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kelly était trop estomaquée pour réagir. Dans sa tête elle faisait lentement le lien entre les divers évènements de l'heure qui venait de passer. Alexis venait de faire preuve d'une grande intelligence! Stan l'avait surement aidé, songea Kelly en riant intérieurement.

-Je vois que tu n'en ai qu'au début, ça te plait pour l'instant?

-Oui, beaucoup, on ne voit pas le temps passer en le lisant, répondit-elle sincèrement enjouée.

Alexis était vraiment malin, s'il lui avait dit de quel livre il s'agissait, elle n'aurait pas su feindre la surprise devant la réaction de Sirius. Ainsi, celui-ci pouvait croire à une réelle coïncidence! Intelligent, machiavélique même.

-Alors je te conseillerais d'autres livres du même genre.

-Avec plaisir.

Il reposa le livre sur le banc, entre eux d'eux puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'entrainement. Avec l'aide de Sean, elle comprenait désormais beaucoup mieux ce jeu même si elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant.

-Ah, ils ne sont pas assez coordonnés, marmonna Sirius comme pour lui même.

-C'est vrai, leur attaque risque d'être fragilisée, lança Kelly, peu sure d'elle.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, encore surpris puis lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Tu t'intéresse au Quidditch?

-Un peu, mentit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius tourna à nouveau la tête vers le terrain puis sans raisons il se mit à rire doucement. Kelly pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh non rien ... je ... enfin je ne voudrais pas te vexer.

-Mais si, dis!

Il lui lança un regard incertain. Visiblement conscient qu'il était sur le point de faire une boulette.

-C'est que, tu me surprends beaucoup en ce moment. Avant, je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'au travail et que tu ne lisais que des gros livres poussiéreux sur la métamorphose ou autre.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter là et Kelly ne se serait pas trop vexée, du moins pas autant mais Sirius manquait visiblement de tact.

-Tu étais toujours seule avec tes livres pleins les bras, tu ne parlais jamais et tu n'avais même pas l'air drôle alors qu'en fait ...

-Merci, répondit-elle sèchement en lui coupant la parole.

Elle se borna à ne regarder que le terrain de Quidditch, le visage fermé à toute autre discussion.

-Désolé, je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te vexer!

-...

-Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas méchant.

-...

-Même pas une critique, au contraire ...

Il se tut un instant et Kelly le voyait du coin de l'œil en train de l'observer. Grace à Merlin, elle ne rougit pas mais serrait très fort ses mains pour ne pas craquer et céder à la tentation de lui foutre une gifle! Et puis cet idiot éclata de rire, un rire très peu discret d'ailleurs. Oubliant qu'elle ne devait pas quitter les yeux du terrain, Kelly lui lança un regard mi-furieux, mi-étonné.

-Et je découvre que tu as un sale caractère en plus!

…tait-il suicidaire? Non, il ne se doutait seulement pas de ce qu'il risquait en provoquant Kelly Adams, la gentille petite Serdaigle insignifiante. Cette entrevue virait à la catastrophe.

-Sirius Black, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça! Je peux en dire de belles sur toi! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Ca m'intrigue, je t'en pris raconte, dit-il en riant, l'air soudain très intéressé.

-Tu es prétentieux, puérile, égoïste, tu juges trop vite les gens, tu manques de tact, tu ne penses qu'a toi et a la minette que tu vas réussir à mettre dans ton lit, tes chevilles sont les plus enflées que je n'ai jamais vu et ... et c'est déjà trop pour un seul homme!

Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, mais pas ravi non plus. "Hé ho Kelly, a quoi tu pensais ? Et ton pari?". Elle entendait déjà les remontrances d'Alexis. Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer tandis que les lèvres de Sirius s'étendaient en un immense sourire. Décidément elle ne le comprendrait jamais!

-Certaines choses sont vraies mais j'ai aussi des qualités.

-Pffff, fit Kelly en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vois, toi aussi tu juges trop vite les gens.

Oh! Etait-ce possible? Kelly baissa la tête, un peu honteuse, ce qui eu l'air de faire plaisir à son interlocuteur qui poursuivit.

-J'en ai comme tout le monde et je te promets que tu les découvriras par toi même!

-Hein?

Peu classe, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Elle le dévisagea en tentant de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Impossible !

-Et oui, je peux te dire que tu vas me voir beaucoup à partir de maintenant, répondit-t-il, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

-Beaucoup! Tu veux dire ... encore plus?!

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du Gryffondor. Kelly n'avait pourtant pas le sentiment d'être drôle. Elle n'avait pas non plus le sentiment d'être très douée en ce qui concernait le plan: "Séduire Sirius Black en trois mois".

-Oui, encore plus. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas te laisser tranquille.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était un aveu des plus banales.

-Tu ... quoi?! Mais je viens te dire des trucs ... méchants!

Elle se sentait de plus en plus ridicule, il fallait qu'elle se sauve et au plus vite.

-Oui, mais tu me fais rire!

Et il se mit encore à rire. Eberluée, Kelly finit par se tourner vers les joueurs et à les observer sans y faire attention. Elle se posait une multitude de questions. Elle le trouvait décidément trop bizarre. Quelle personne censée chercherait la compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air de l'appréciée?! Les minutes s'écoulèrent et peu à peu elle participa aux remarques de Sirius. Elle était surprise de voir qu'elle avait si bien retenue ce que lui avait appris Sean.

La conversation pris un cours plus normal et agréable. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux, personnellement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de se lancer des pics.

Kelly rentra au château avec l'équipe de Gryffondor une heure plus tard. Arrivés dans le hall, les Gryffondors lui dirent au revoir et Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un "A bientôt" très amusant selon lui.

Avec un soupir plutôt amusé elle se tourna dans l'autre direction et s'arrêta net dans son élan. En face d'elle, à plus de cinq mètres, appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur, un Poufsouffle la regardait fixement en souriant. Quand Kelly le reconnu et remarqua son attitude, elle piqua un fard monstrueux puis tenta un sourire assuré avant de s'enfuir. Mais le jeune Poufsouffle la rattrapa et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Euh salut, Kelly Adams c'est ça ?

Elle opina simplement du chef, se rappelant qu'il fallait peut être qu'elle pense à respirer.

-Moi je suis Jérémy Hilson, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

Il n'avait aucun besoin de se présenter ! Cela faisait des mois que Kelly le connaissait au moins de vue et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui il s'adressait à elle. Il se présentait qui plus est. Il serait venu lui demander un coup de main pour les cours, elle aurait été moins étonnée que cela. Retrouvant la maitrise d'elle-même, elle lui fit un sourire, encore un peu timide toute fois.

-Hum … je voulais te demander … tu vas à Pré au lard samedi prochain ?

-Euh … je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis, avoua-t-elle.

-Ah, ça te dirait de m'y accompagner ? Demanda-t-il gentiment et sur de lui.

-M … moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant bêtement sur elle-même pour voir s'il ne se trompait pas de personne.

Jérémy émit un rire discret et réellement amusé, ce qui eu l'effet de liquéfié Kelly sur place, il était vraiment craquant comme ça avec ses petites fossettes.

-Evidemment, il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce couloir, fit-il gentiment remarquer.

-Euh … d'accord, répondit elle ravie.

-Super, alors à Samedi, je t'attendrais dans le hall.

Elle hocha encore la tête, les mots lui manquaient. Jérémy sourit a nouveau puis lui adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

Et dire qu'Eloïse Burns avait osé prétendre que Kelly n'avait personne avec qui aller à Pré au lard ! Cette fois-ci, la pauvre fille risque bien d'être étonnée.

Whaouh, il fallait absolument qu'elle aille raconter ça à Alexis. Elle savait qu'à cette heure ci il était déjà dans la grande salle, attendant le diner avec impatience (il était toujours le premier arrivé pour les repas).

Elle déboula dans la grande salle comme une boule de neige. Heureusement que le lieu n'était pas bondé. Elle repéra vite Alexis en train de discuter avec les garçons. Elle s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Son excitation était apparemment très visible.

-Oh, dois-je en déduire que ça à marcher ?

-Ah oui super ! Tu avais raison ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai ? Et tu n'as pas fait de gaffe en parlant de Quidditch ou au sujet du livre ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle avec une drôle de grimace.

-Euh … et toi de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Alexis, incertain.

-De Jérémy Hilson !

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hilson vient faire là ? S'enquit Dim.

-Alex t'avais raison, tu m'avais dit que le « plan Sirius » pourrait m'aider à me faire remarquer par Jérémy et c'est fait !

-Euh, depuis quand t'en pince pour ce Hilson ? Intervint encore Dim.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est venu te parler ? Vas-y raconte !

Kelly se sentit vexer par l'étonnement d'Alexis. Si même son « coach » n'avait pas confiance en elle et son potentiel, ou allaient-ils avec ce foutu pari ? Mais elle se calma car il avait l'air très intéressé et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de raconter ce que Jérémy lui avait dit.

-Quant Sirius est parti en me disant au revoir, il est venu se présenter et il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à Pré au lard samedi !

-Et tu as accepté ? Demanda Sean, choqué.

-Evidemment.

-Et que va en penser Sirius ? Opposa Alexis.

-Mais rien du tout, je ne lui dois rien à ce que je sache.

-Mais le pari Kelly ? Demanda alors Stan.

-Oh ça va les gars, je n'oublie pas le pari, on va juste faire les magasins et boire un verre !

-Mouais, connaissant Hilson il à d'autres intentions, bougonna Dim.

-Et bin tant mieux, s'emporta Kelly.

C'est en désaccord qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune. Kelly se fichait du pari, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'un truc pareil arrive. Jérémy Hilson l'avait invité, ELLE, à Pré au lard et elle comptait bien en profiter !

Le samedi suivant, Kelly se réveilla avec difficulté. Quand elle se rappela ce qui était au programme ce jour là, une vague de panique l'envahit. Mais elle s'était promis de tout faire pour que cela se passe bien. Elle se leva en se forçant à sourire. « Aller Kelly, tu peux le faire » pensa-t-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.


	3. A la découverte d'une autre espèce

Bonjour bonjour !!!

Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 3 :D ! Le chapitre 4 sera posté mardi prochain et le 5 le mardi d'après.

Je reercie toutes les lectrices qui m'ont laisser une review, j'en ai rarement eu d'aussi gentilles et flatteuses :D ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ;) A bientôt.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 3: Découverte d'une drôle d'espèce : les garçons !**

Le hall était rempli d'élèves. On entendait des cris mélangés aux crises d'hystéries de Rusard. Mais Kelly aimait la foule, ainsi elle pouvait facilement se fondre dans la masse. Elle chercha des yeux Jérémy mais visiblement il ne devait pas être encore arrivé. Elle prit donc place dans la file d'attente, estimant qu'elle mettrait au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver au contrôle du concierge.

-Hé Kelly! Ca va?

Surprise, elle se retourna et aperçu James, l'air extrêmement de bonne humeur, suivit de ses trois amis et donc, inévitablement, de Sirius. Ils lui adressèrent tous un sourire auquel elle répondit.

-Salut, ça va et vous?  
-Une journée à Pré au Lard, ça ne peut qu'aller bien, déclara Sirius, enjoué.  
-Tu attends Alexis et les autres? Demanda poliment Remus.  
-Euh ... non.  
-Tu y vas toute seule? S'exclama Sirius.  
-On peut t'accompagner si tu veux? Proposa James.  
-Non c'est inutile, j'y vais avec Jérémy Hilson.

Les quatre garçons eurent l'air choqués. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit comme bêtise?

-Euh ... c'est un Poufsouffle, informa-t-elle au cas où ils ne le connaissaient pas.  
-Oui, on sait, grogna Sirius.  
-Euh ... tu le connais depuis longtemps? Demanda James, visiblement gêné.  
-Non pas du tout, il m'a juste proposé de l'accompagner hier.

Nouveau blanc. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, c'était certain. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Kelly pensa que le mieux était de le leur demander avant que Jérémy n'arrive.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-elle légèrement inquiète.  
-Oui, dit Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.  
-Non, s'empressa de dire Remus, il n'y a aucun problème.

Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et elle le lui rendit, rassurée. Jérémy fit enfin son apparition, non qu'il soit en retard mais l'idée qu'il lui poserait un lapin lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle poliment aux maraudeurs.

Kelly ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que Jérémy n'était pas très apprécié au sein du groupe. Sirius le regardait avec une telle animosité! Il valait mieux qu'elle évite au Poufsouffle de les affronter.

-Passez une bonne journée, claironna Remus en embarquant ses amis avec lui.

Elle se tourna vers Jérémy, mettant de côté, sans y faire attention, sa timidité.

-Bonjour Kelly, ravi que tu n'ais pas changer d'avis.

-Salut ! Alors c'est quoi le programme?

Il lui sourit puis plaça sa main derrière son dos pour la faire avancer dans la bonne direction.

-C'est comme tu veux. J'imagine que comme tout le monde tu as des petits achats à faire ...  
-Pas spécialement mais je ne dirais pas non pour du chocolat.

Cela aurait pu être plus qu'agréable s'il ne faisait pas si froid dehors. Mais au moins, le village était des plus charmants en cette période de l'année. Il y avait à quelques endroits de la neige en petite quantité qui n'avait pas encore fondue. On sentait que c'était la fin de l'Hiver.

D'abord ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes. Kelly acheta beaucoup de chocolats pour elle et Alexis, leur pêché mignon, tandis que Jérémy parlait pour deux. Elle buvait ses paroles, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elle était à Pré au Lard avec Jérémy Hilson, le Poufsouffle qu'elle regardait à la dérobée depuis des mois entiers !  
Chez Zonko, ce fut plus long. Jérémy hésitait entre plusieurs objets de farces et attrapes. Kelly le regarda en choisir plusieurs, amusée. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était du genre à acheter ces objets, cela ressemblait plutôt aux Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, Kelly ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais si ça avait été Sirius, elle n'aurait pas eu ce sourire amusé, au contraire.  
Jérémy remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec ce drôle de sourire, justement.

-C'est pour mes petits frères, se justifia-t-il.  
-Tu as des petits frères? S'étonna-t-elle.  
-Oui, des jumeaux, ils ont dix ans, répondit-il, ravi de parler de sa famille.

Kelly le trouvait tellement adorable, on sentait dans sa voix qu'il aimait beaucoup ses frères.

-Ce sont de vrais farceurs, je ne serais pas là quand ils entreront à Poudlard et c'est bien dommage!  
-Ah, tu penses qu'ils vont donner du fil à retordre à Rusard?  
-Exactement, répondit-il en riant, attends moi, je vais payer.

Kelly l'attendit sagement près de la porte de sortie du magasin. Après avoir observé discrètement les cheveux châtains de Jérémy, son mètre quatre vingt, son corps loin d'être déplaisant, tout ceci en rougissant légèrement, elle porta son attention sur les produits de la boutique et tentait de comprendre à quoi pouvaient bien servir certains d'entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les farces et attrapes. Peut être parce que, lors de ses deux premières années à Poudlard, elle avait souvent été victimes de ces jeux. Depuis, elle partageais le même avis que Rusard concernant ces choses là. C'était là leur seul point commun, bien heureusement.

-Et voila!

Ils sortirent du magasin, affrontant à nouveau le froid. Kelly voulut voir la librairie et le magasin de fournitures scolaires car il lui manquait des plumes et du parchemin. Consciente que Jérémy ne devait pas vraiment s'intéresser à ces deux boutiques, elle ne s'attarda pas et fit vite son choix. Ils finirent par se rendre au pub les Trois Balais, toujours assaillis par les élèves de Poudlard. Heureusement, il restait encore une table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? Demanda-t-il, prêt à passer commande au bar.  
-Euh ... de l'eau, demanda-t-elle au hasard.  
-Ah bon? Tu es sûre? S'enquit-il interloqué.

Elle acquiesçât et il parti en direction du bar tandis qu'elle se demandait où était le problème dans le fait de commander de l'eau? Elle regarda les autres tables et vit que tous les élèves avaient une chope de biéraubeurre devant eux. Bon d'accord, elle voyait, mais être originale ce n'était pas si mal après tout.  
Son regard se posa sur un groupe de quatre garçons qui la regardaient tous en souriant. Elle leur rendit leur sourire, se demandant s'ils lui en voulaient toujours. Alexis et Stan n'en avaient pas l'air mais Sean et Dim regardait Jérémy l'air méfiants. Elle ne comprenait pas toute cette hostilité envers lui. Il était très gentil avec elle, poli, sympathique et intéressant.  
Et puis elle remarqua, non loin d'eux, les Maraudeurs en grande discussion. Leurs regards allaient successivement de Jérémy à elle. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer! De plus, personne ne semblait croire qu'elle puisse passer un bon moment avec Jérémy. Et elle qui avait commandé de l'eau! Prise d'un élan soudain, elle se leva avec l'idée de rejoindre Jérémy pour lui demander de lui prendre une biéraubeurre. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, il n'était pas étonnant de voir qu'il fallait faire la queue pour commander quoique ce soit. Kelly repéra Jérémy qui passait le temps en discutant avec ses deux amis. Elle s'approcha donc avec difficultés.

-Alors ça marche? Demanda l'un des deux garçons, l'air surexcité.  
-Ouais pas mal, t'aurais vu la tête de Black! Plaisanta Jérémy.  
-Mais elle, elle est intéressante au moins? Demanda le troisième, l'air septique

Kelly se figea, ils parlaient d'elle. Ce n'était pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais quelle personne censée n'aurait pas été tentée d'écouter ce que l'on pouvait dire d'elle? Elle arrêta donc d'avancer, il y avait encore deux autres élèves qui la séparait de Jérémy et ses amis, la cachant habilement à leur vue.

-Bof, elle à l'air un peu coincée mais je pense pouvoir conclure en peu de temps!  
-Waouh super! J'ai hâte de voir la gueule de Black quand il l'apprendra ! Tu le devances de plusieurs points !

Bof? Coincée? Conclure? Et qu'est-ce que Sirius avait à voir là dedans?! En tout cas, Kelly ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide et vexée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être la cible de tous. Elle bousculât les deux personnes devant elle, ignorant leurs exclamations courroucées, pour se placer devant Jérémy et ses amis.

-Euh ... Kelly? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Non, non, je venais juste te dire que je prendrais bien une biéraubeurre en fin de compte, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.  
-Ah, okay pas de problèmes, répondit-il soulagé.  
-Mais ... finalement, j'ai plutôt envie de te dire que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de perdre mon temps avec un boulet! Trouve-toi une autre cruche pour conclure!

Les trois garçons ouvrirent la bouche, très surpris, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Jérémy avait l'air ennuyé. Peu importe, elle n'avait plus envie de le voir maintenant. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle sortit en trombe du pub en mettant rageusement sa cape sur ses épaules.  
Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, elle s'arrêta, prise de colère. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être dans cet état là alors elle tenta de se calmer en inspirant calmement, s'appuyant contre un mur. Il lui suffisait juste de cinq minutes de tranquillité et tout irait bien. Malheureusement, c'était apparemment trop demandé. Elle vit sortir Alexis, Dim, Sean et Stan suivis des Maraudeurs au complet. Quelle poisse ! Dans un moment pareil, ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver face à huit garçons puisqu'elle venait de décider qu'elle détestait toute la gente masculine!

-Kelly, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Alexis.  
-Rien! Répondit-elle en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel et se décollant du mur pour pouvoir partir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'enquit Sean.  
-Je rentre!  
-Pourquoi? Insista Sirius.  
-PARCE QUE! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX!

Elle profita de leur étonnement pour filer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: se goinfrer de chocolat en pleurant dans son lit. Peu importe qu'il soit à peine quatre heure de l'après midi et qu'il n'en reste plus assez pour Alexis!

Tous ces efforts en vain, c'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Kelly. Avec ce pari, son but était de séduire Sirius et se faire remarquer par Jérémy, certes, mais c'était surtout de changer l'opinion qu'avaient les autres d'elle. Et pourtant, c'est là qu'elle s'était le plus plantée ! Ce Hilson l'avait qualifiée de coincée et le « bof » signifiais clairement qu'elle n'était pas plus intéressante que Binns lui-même !  
Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : sans cette histoire de défi, elle n'aurait jamais su que chaque jour et chaque nuit, ses pensées et ses rêves s'envolaient vers un idiot profiteur et sans cœur !

Malheureusement cette pensée ne suffisait pas à faire décolérer Kelly. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait parlé à aucun des garçons, et tous, sur les conseils d'Alexis (qui la connaissait mieux que personne) se contentèrent de lui lancer quelques regards, guettant le moment où elle se détendrait.

Ce dimanche là, le dernier match de la saison devait avoir lieu après le déjeuner. Toute l'école était en effervescence car c'était le match tant attendu opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards !

Kelly se décida donc à oublier Jérémy, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle en était folle amoureuse et qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur ! Non, ce qu'elle n'avait pas supporter c'était l'humiliation ressentie et le sentiment d'avoir été une idiote complètement naïve !

Ce match lui permettrait d'avoir le château à elle toute seule (comme pour tous les précédents matchs) et de se consacrer à ses devoirs pour penser à autre chose.  
Lorsque Dumbledore annonça, à la fin du repas de midi, qu'il était temps de rejoindre le stade pour assister au match, Kelly afficha un sourire satisfait, que personne ne put voir puisqu'elle mangeait seule. Les élèves se précipitaient tous vers la sortie pour obtenir les meilleures places mais Kelly, elle, prit son temps pour se lever, ramener sa chaise vers la table et ainsi de suite.  
Arrivée dans le hall, elle prit sereinement la direction du grand escalier, contrairement à ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la quatrième marche elle se crut sauvée mais …

-Kelly, tu as oublié quelque chose ?!

Elle se tourna lentement, prenant le temps de se confectionner un sourire qui eut l'air aimable puis fit face à Sirius qui la regardait du bas de l'escalier.

-Euh … oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! J'ai oublié de … prendre une veste, il fait froid dehors !  
-Menteuse, dit-il en dissimulant avec difficulté son sourire.

Elle feignit l'étonnement et Sirius éclata de rire. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit descendre sans précautions les quatre marches.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais assisté à un seul match dans cette école, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente, je le sais, c'est tout !  
-Mais comment ? S'emporta-t-elle.  
-Pas difficile de repérer la seule élève de tout Poudlard qui file en douce au moment des matchs.  
-Dis comme ça … marmonna-t-elle.

Kelly vit que Remus et Peter attendait Sirius à l'entrée du hall, James devant déjà être dans les vestiaires. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Sirius la tenait fermement. Elle décida donc de changer de tactique.

-Sirius, je t'en prie, laisse-moi !  
-Ah non jeune demoiselle, je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille !

Il semblait extrêmement s'amuser, ce qui irrita Kelly. S'il n'y avait pas ce pari, il y a un moment que le pauvre Gryffondor aurait eu à affronter la baguette de la jeune Serdaigle. C'était quand même une bonne élève en sortilèges.

-Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'assister à ce match, j'ai besoin de tranquillité, le supplia-t-elle, je n'ai pas la tête à ça !  
-Je me fiche de tes problèmes de cœur !

Il faisait de toute évidence, référence à Jérémy. Kelly se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes de cœur ! Et comment ça tu t'en fiches ? S'offusqua-t-elle.  
-Roh aller, viens, ça va te changer les idées et un Hilson ça se remplace facilement, crois moi.  
-Ca je te crois, bougonna-t-elle en se laissant finalement emportée.

Elle connaissait déjà assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il était têtu, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir à moins qu'elle ne l'assomme. Mais après cela, il est évident qu'il lui aurait été difficile de le séduire et l'idée du pari reprit donc vite le dessus.  
Elle ne s'était, par contre, pas attendue à ce que le Gryffondor ait dans l'idée de la garder avec lui tout le long du match. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise entre Sirius et Remus, confrontés aux nombreux regards assassins des soupirantes de ces derniers qui, soit dit en passant, s'en fichait comme de leur premier chaudron.  
Il faisait froid et elle n'avait pas sa cape sur elle puisqu'elle ne comptait pas sortir et que Sirius ne l'avait pas laissé en chercher une. Elle utilisa donc un sort bien pratique pour se réchauffer. Il fallait bien puisqu'aucun de ces jeunes hommes ne semblait se soucier de la voir simplement en pull fin par ce temps.

Le match fut difficile. Serpentard menait durant cinquante minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur des Gryffondors se saisisse avec prouesse du vif d'or. Kelly s'était finalement surpris à crier de joie avec Sirius. Celui-ci était devenu complètement fou, serrant dans ses bras tous ceux qui se retrouvaient sur son passage, y compris Kelly qui s'était sentie extrêmement gênée et rougissante.

A présent, elle attendait avec Sirius que James sorte des vestiaires. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne féliciter James avec lui. Remus et Peter ayant préféré rentrer au château pour préparer la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as jamais assisté à un seul match à Poudlard alors que tu prétends t'intéresser au Quidditch.  
-Euh … je préfère regarder des matchs professionnels … avec mon père, pendant les vacances.

Gros mensonge, évidemment. Le Quidditch c'est justement ce qui avait creusé un fossé entre elle et son père. Mais cette réponse eu l'air de convaincre Sirius malgré son air songeur.

-Pourtant, le niveau est bon ici.  
-Peut être mais je ne supporte pas les crises d'hystéries que cela provoque pendant les repas, en cours, ou même au détour d'un couloir. Les garçons peuvent se montrer tellement stupides à cause de ce sport !  
-Mais non il faut voir ça comme de la passion, un merveilleux esprit d'équipe et la technique qui …  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hilson ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Elle lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début du match, mais Kelly s'était promis de se retenir de la posé. Pourtant, elle était en droit de savoir pourquoi le fait que Jérémy « conclut » avec une coincée comme elle pouvait bien énerver Sirius. La situation n'était pas claire et comme il s'agissait d'elle, elle reprit contenance et affronta Sirius du regard. Celui-ci parut étonné par cette soudaine question puis un peu mal à l'aise et énervé.

-Rien, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
-Hier je l'ai surpris en train de dire à ses amis qu'il pensait pouvoir conclure rapidement avec moi, ce à quoi l'un deux à répondu qu'il te devançait maintenant de plusieurs points ! Alors tu m'expliques ?  
-Ah ce Hilson je vais en faire de la bouse de dragon, s'emporta-t-il.

Les yeux de Kelly s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ses traits beaux et angéliques étaient à présent transformés par une rage que très légèrement contenue.

-Alors il se passe rien du tout, hein ? Ironisa-t-elle, un sourcil interrogateur levé.  
-Je ne sais pas où est son problème mais depuis l'année dernière il me cherche ! Dés que je parle à une fille et qu'il à l'impression qu'elle m'intéresse il essaye de la draguer. Il s'est imaginer qu'il y avait une sorte de compétition entre nous !  
-Mais … tu as bien dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il en arrive là …  
-Non, pas que je me souvienne. Remus pense que c'est parce que je suis sorti avec une fille qui l'intéressait et que depuis il cherche à se venger, mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il avait des vus sur elle ?  
-Mouais, ça n'explique pas le rapport avec moi.

Kelly fit la moue. L'explication n'était pas très satisfaisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire là dedans au juste ? Et si c'était réellement ça, Jérémy devait être tellement puéril comme garçon ! C'en était consternant. Elle sorti de ses pensées en entendant le rire de Sirius. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué, il avait vraiment l'air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
-Tu me fais rire.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Tu es si naïve !  
-Moi ? Mais non … explique-moi !  
-Enfin c'est évident ! Il a du remarquer qu'on se parlait plus souvent qu'avant et il y a vu un autre moyen de me faire enragé, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire amusé.  
-Mais … pourquoi … moi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, de toute évidence il a pensé que tu m'intéressais.  
-Oh !

Oh ? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Elle avait plutôt envie d'éclater de rire et elle avait même hâte de raconter ça à Alexis, persuadée qu'il ne manquerait pas d'en rire aussi. C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu et vu l'attitude de Sirius, c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Au moins elle savait où elle en était rendue dans son pari, c'est-à-dire pas bien loin.

-D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, marmonna Sirius comme pour lui-même.

Kelly allait lui demander de quoi il parlait mais c'est à ce moment là que les joueurs de Gryffondors sortirent des vestiaires. Lavés, habillés et ravis de leur victoire. Bon de toute façon il devait surement parler de ce que Jérémy s'était mis dans la tête, tout simplement.

Kelly félicita joyeusement James, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux. Les Gryffondors avaient tout de même gagné deux match sur trois cette année, ils avaient de fortes chances de remporté la coupe.

Les jours défilèrent, laissant place à un mois de Mars plutôt doux par rapport aux années précédentes. Kelly ignorait superbement Jérémy Hilson et celui-ci se faisait le plus discret possible. Alexis désespérait de ne pas voir le pari avancer davantage. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé après tout.  
Le cours de métamorphose en compagnie des Poufsouffles venait de prendre fin. Tous les élèves se rendirent avec joie à l'intercours de vingt minutes mais Kelly préféra se rendre à l'avance à son prochain cours, les potions.  
Elle descendit donc jusqu'au cachot en pensant au devoir qu'elle devait rendre en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se retrouva bousculée par les élèves qui sortaient du cours de potions, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année. L'ambiance était électrique, les Maraudeurs avaient dû faire des leur, encore une fois. A cette pensée, et pour la première fois, Kelly esquissa un sourire amusé. Ils étaient puérils mais drôles malgré tout. Elle arrivait a mi-chemin mais fut bloquée par un groupe de personne qui occupait tout l'espace libre du couloir. Il y avait là des Serpentards, Rogue et quelques autres que Kelly ne connaissait pas. Et face à eux, évidemment, les Maraudeurs, un air supérieur afficher sur le visage. Que cette scène lui paraissait familière !

-Bin alors Servilus ! Tu nous quittes déjà ! S'exclama James.  
-Oui, on à peine eu le temps de discuter coiffure, reste un peu, railla Sirius.

Rogue comptait apparemment les ignorer et passer son chemin. Sauf qu'avec eux ce n'était pas la bonne tactique. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, pour Rogue il n'y avait pas de bonnes tactiques à adopter. Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, James et Sirius ne rateraient jamais une occasion de l'embêter.  
Rogue et ses quatre amis prenaient donc leur jambe a leur coup.

-Mais c'est qu'ils ont l'air en forme aujourd'hui ces serpents ! S'exclama exagérément Peter en riant.  
-T'as raison Queudevert, je crois qu'ils sont prêts pour un … commença James en regardant Sirius.  
-SAUVE QUI PEUT ! S'exclama ce dernier en pointant rapidement sa baguette sur chaque Serpentard.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Kelly, le jeu que lui avait expliqué Alexis commença. Les Serpentards avaient l'air effrayés et ennuyés à la fois et s'étaient donc mis à courir comme le veut la règle. Elle se sentit bousculée par eux mais sans y faire réellement attention. C'est alors que les quatre gryffondors la remarquèrent. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux comme un matin de noël. Même Remus, c'était dire.

-Hey Kelly ! Ca va ? Lui demanda James, joyeusement.  
-Euh … oui et vous ?  
-Super ! S'exclame Sirius. On a trouvé des nouveaux copains de jeu comme tu peux le voir.  
-Tu joues avec nous ? Proposa gentiment Remus.  
-Oh … non merci, je ne ferais que vous retarder.  
-T'es sure ? Aller, ce sera marrant, objecta Sirius.  
-Non désolé, d'ailleurs vous devriez y aller, ils vont vous devancer.  
-Pfff pas la peine de courir il faut partir à point, décréta James en redressant fièrement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ils partirent en riant, d'un pas tranquille. Très surs d'eux ces maraudeurs. Kelly les regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, un air amusé sur le visage. Puis elle attendit son cours de potions. Grace aux Gryffondors, elle n'avait plus longtemps à attendre.

L'après midi se passa lentement malgré quelques évènements. Sean, Dim et Stan s'étaient montrés vexer que Kelly ne les attendent pas avant le cours de Potion. Elle avait dû se plier aux quatre volontés de Dim pour qu'il daigne lui pardonner. Puis les quatre Serpentards victimes du sauve-qui-peut avaient été contraint d'aller en cours avec la punition infligée par les Maraudeurs. Trois d'entre eux arborait un sourire ridicule qui déformait leur visage jusqu'aux oreilles, ils étaient, apparemment, incapable de contrôler leur bouche. Quant à Rogue, il avait subit une originalité de plus : un nuage pluvieux était suspendu au dessus de sa tête et le suivait n'importe où où il allait quoiqu'il fasse. Même les professeurs n'avaient pas l'air compétent pour y remédier. Ou bien, ils ne daignaient pas s'en mêler, c'était beaucoup trop fréquent et ils s'étaient certainement lassés.  
Ce soir là, les quatre Poufsouffles s'étaient joint à Kelly à la table des Serdaigles.

-Bon Kelly, il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! S'exclame soudainement Dim.  
-Pardon ?  
-Il a raison, il ne te reste plus qu'un mois et demi pour réussir ton pari, renchérit Alexis en mordant son pain à pleine dent.  
-Déjà ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
-Hé oui ma belle ! Désolé, mais c'est fini les vacances, il va falloir trouver une nouvelle méthode car ton but n'est pas de jouer à faire amie-ami avec Black, plaisante Dim.  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, seul Stan se contentait de manger son dessert. Kelly commençait à être réellement inquiète. Ces trois là étaient terrifiants lorsqu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête.

-Maintenant tu vas devoir lui faire un compliment sincère par jour, dit Alexis très sérieusement.  
-Ca va être dur, marmonne-t-elle.  
-Tu dois faire évoluer vos sujets de discussions sur un terrain plus personnel, continu Sean.  
-Et te montrer plus tactile, ajoute Dim en riant.  
-Plus quoi ?!!  
-Et si elle restait avant tout elle-même ? Demande Stan, l'air excédé par ces bêtises.  
-Bien sur mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour séduire Sirius Black, sinon elle l'aurait dans la poche depuis bien longtemps ! Objecte Dim.

Kelly les regardait parler d'elle comme si elle n'était plus présente. Les garçons alors ! Elle les laissa discuter de son cas, se perdant dans ses pensées. Ce pari était la chose la plus agaçante qu'il lui ait été donné de faire et il ne menait à rien ! Dans le cas où elle échouerait, elle se verrait ridiculiser devant toute l'école par Barbara. En plus de cela, Sirius serait mis au courant et il y avait fort à parier que cette histoire ne lui plaise pas du tout. Idem pour ses amis en qui elle trouverait certainement de nouveaux ennemis. Et des ennemis de taille ! D'un autre côté, si elle parvenait à ses fins, cela voudrait dire qu'elle sortirait avec Sirius, ou du moins qu'elle lui plairait assez pour que cette possibilité soit envisageable. Elle serait alors la fille la plus chanceuse de tout Poudlard mais pas à ses yeux puisque la perspective d'être avec Sirius Black ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Et alors quoi ? Une fois Barbara au courant de la réussite de Kelly, il suffirait à la jeune fille de jeter le pauvre Gryffondor comme une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au gout de morve de veracrasse? Quelle explication pourrait-elle lui donner ? Décidément, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce pari ! Quel qu'en soit l'issue, Kelly n'en ressortirait pas gagnante, c'était certain.

-Kelly, revient parmi nous !!

Alexis faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains devant les yeux de Kelly. Elle sursauta puis après s'être excusée auprès de son « coach » pour son inattention, elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce que racontait ses amis. Mais elle les vit plutôt se lever en même temps. Le repas était déjà fini ? Elle se leva donc également mais Alexis l'en empêcha en la retenant par l'épaule.

-Non, toi, tu reste là.  
-Mais …  
-Tu attends que les Maraudeurs, ou au moins Sirius, sortent pour te retrouver avec eux.  
-Pourquoi je …  
-Et tu accepte la proposition de Sirius !  
-Quelle proposition ? S'emporta-t-elle  
-Si proposition il y a, bien sur.

Et sur ce, les quatre garçons prirent la direction de la sortie de la grande salle, laissant une Kelly estomaquée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient encore ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Sirius courait après ses trois amis et s'apprêtait à sortir de la grande salle. Kelly sorti donc également et se retrouva dans le hall en même temps que les maraudeurs.

-Tiens tiens, Kelly, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?  
-Ca va et toi James ?  
-A merveille ! Savais tu que le rire était bon pour la santé ?  
-Il paraît, admit-elle en riant.  
-Servilus est un sujet inépuisable pour provoquer le rire, ajouta-t-il en riant de plus belle.  
-Alors c'est donc ça, plaisanta Kelly, vous vous êtes donner la mission de ridiculiser ce pauvre Rogue uniquement pour le bien être de vos camarades !  
-Exactement !

-Comme c'est charitable, ajouta-t-elle.  
-On ne vous dérange pas ? Hasarda Sirius en s'interposant.  
-Pour être franc, si ! S'exclama James. Vois-tu, cher Patmol, entre Kelly et moi il y a une sorte de lien … on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Kelly ne voyait pas du tout où le jeune gryffondor voulait en venir et ses amis non plus mais il la faisait rire en mimant un air des plus sérieux.

-Hé bien, cher Cornedrue, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à entretenir ce lien avec Kelly, dit Sirius sur le même ton mielleux.

Kelly vit Remus lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Elle se pencha donc vers lui et chuchota :

-Euh … ils sont sérieux là ?  
-Possible, avec eux, c'est difficile de savoir, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Mais il semblerait que notre cher Lunard soit également sur la même longueur d'onde, claironne James.  
-Bon, Kelly, puisque tu semble acceptée par nos membres, que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre soirée vendredi prochain ?  
-Euh … quelle genre de soirée ?

Kelly était prise de cours par cette proposition. Tiens, mais oui ! Alexis avait parlé d'une proposition de la part de Sirius. Comment était-il au courant ? Les Poufsouffles devaient déjà être invités alors. A en juger par les directives d'Alex, Kelly était censée accepter.

-Juste une soirée avec quelques uns de nos camarades, le programme dépend des humeurs, informe Remus.  
-Et bien …, commença Kelly.  
-Ah mais ce n'est pas le jour où tu passes la soirée à te goinfrer avec Grey ?

Kelly dévisagea Sirius avec surprise. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air amusé ? Et puis se goinfrer, quelle image ! Voila qui la rendait certainement magnifique à leurs yeux !

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.  
-Hé bien, la dernière fois tu n'as pas pu venir, Grey a dit que tous les vendredis vous passiez la soirée ensemble à manger, apparemment.  
-Oh ! Ca ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ...

Alexis avait jugé bon que Kelly refuse la première invitation pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une groupie. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour y penser.

-Mais Grey est invité et il a accepté, dit Peter.  
-Alors c'est bon tu peux venir ! S'exclama James.  
-Euh …  
-Ah tu n'as plus d'excuse, rendez vous vendredi, dit Sirius avec un sourire ravi.  
-Bon … d'accord, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Alexis allait être fier d'elle. Malheureusement, cette soirée qui aurait lieu dans une semaine ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle allait savoir comment se comporter ? Quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Et comment devait-elle s'habiller ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se posait des questions si futiles. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à Barbara qui était toute de même la Poufsouffle la plus superficielle qu'elle connaisse.

Bon, il était l'heure de rejoindre Sean. Le jeune Poufsouffle était venu la trouver avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa salle commune, lui demandant de le rejoindre vers vingt et une heure à la tour d'astronomie. Ce rendez vous lui avait semblé étrange au début et puis elle avait cru comprendre que cela concernait encore et toujours le plan « Kelly Adams doit séduire Sirius Black sous peine de mourir de honte au milieu de la grande salle le 30 Avril ». Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler en présence des autres garçons ? Tout en y réfléchissant, Kelly laissa ses pas la diriger lentement vers la tour d'astronomie. Lors de sa première année, elle s'y réfugiait presque tous les soirs pour se retrouver un peu, seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être séparée d'Alexis par le choipeaux magique et ce fut une époque difficile pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle finit par arriver au sommet de la tour. Une fois là haut, il n'y avait plus qu'à admirer les étoiles. C'était magnifique !  
Sean était déjà là, accoudé au muret, légèrement penché vers le vide. Il avait l'air absorbé par ses pensées mais ne regardait pas du tout les étoiles.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Sean tressaillit puis se composa un drôle de sourire en se tournant vers elle. Intriguée, Kelly s'approcha et s'accouda elle aussi, à la gauche de Sean.

-Salut Kelly.  
-Ca va ?  
-Oui, oui … et toi ?  
-Bien, alors qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Elle tenta d'avoir l'air amusé car l'ambiance était loin d'être détendue.

-Rien en particulier, je voulais savoir comment tu allais et comment tu envisageais de te préparer pour la suite du pari.  
-Ah, je vais bien, quoiqu'un peu stressée par la soirée de vendredi prochain et pour la suite … bin, je sais pas, admit-elle en grimaçant.  
-Alors tu as été invitée par les maraudeurs ? Demanda-t-il en fixant enfin les étoiles.  
-Oui, vous aussi il me semble ...  
-Hum … tu as accepté ?  
-Bien sur, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Sean ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire aussi mais d'une façon étrange, comme si elle venait de raconter une blague pas très drôle. Il fallait avouer qu'il était difficile à comprendre parfois.  
Il insista à nouveau sur le défi …

-Alors comment évolue ce défi ?  
-Et bien, pas très bien je dirais. Sirius m'apprécie mais pas de la façon qu'il faudrait, je pense en être encore loin à vrai dire.  
-Et de ton côté ? Tu l'apprécies ? S'enquit-il en la regardant.  
-Euh …

Quelle drôle de question. Elle ne se l'était d'ailleurs pas encore posée. Etait-il utile, pour gagner ce pari, qu'elle apprécie Sirius Black d'une quelconque façon ?

-En tout cas je ne le déteste plus. Je le trouvais tellement bête et puérile avant alors que maintenant il arrive à me faire rire avec ses bêtises ! Admit-elle en riant.  
-Alors ça a évolué, fit-il remarquer l'air songeur.  
-Oui. Tu crois que je suis censée être déjà tombée sous le charme du grand Sirius Black ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il est connu pour ça.

Kelly devint songeuse. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il rien ? Certes, elle le trouvait très beau. Il avait de la répartie, il était cultivé et drôle. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le pari pour Kelly. Son objectif était de le séduire, un point c'est tout. Elle était même loin de penser que cela puisse changer un jour, qu'elle puisse subitement s'intéresser davantage au Gryffondor.

-Que crois tu que je dois faire maintenant ?  
-Tu es décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ?  
-Bah … oui, répondit-elle un peu décontenancée par la question. Et je préfère te demander conseil plutôt que de me tourner vers les idées loufoques d'Alex et Dim.  
-Elles ne sont pas si loufoques … enfin, si, c'est vrai, admit-il en riant.  
-Voila ! S'écria-t-elle, presque triomphalement. Et puis, tu as été élu cobaye officiel, enfin tu t'es porté volontaire. Tu dois m'aider.

Sean soupira puis sembla se plonger dans ses réflexions. Kelly le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle avait déjà l'impression de lui en demander beaucoup. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air ravi qu'elle lui demande son aide. Ce qui était étrange puisque c'était lui qui lui avait donné rendez vous ici pour en discuter. Que les garçons étaient bizarres, si différents du moins!

-En quoi crois-tu avoir besoin d'aide ?  
-Vendredi soir, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement?  
-Vu les invités, beaucoup de filles de Poufsouffle en l'occurrence, j'imagine que certains vont danser, d'autres vont boire. Il y en a qui voudront refaire le monde en discutant toute la soirée et d'autres qui s'amuseront avec divers jeux. Une soirée habituelle quoi !

Danser ? Boire ? Des jeux ? Et elle avait déjà accepté ! Non mais quelle idée encore !

-Euh Kelly ? Ca va ?

Ah ! Elle devait faire une tête à faire peur vu sa réaction.

-Oui, tu … as dit qu'on allait danser ?  
-Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligée. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?  
-A part que je ne sais pas danser, non ! Plaisanta-t-elle.  
-Oh tu exagères, j'en suis sur.  
-Non je t'assure. J'ai autant de grâce qu'un géant qui danserait la polka !

Sean éclata de rire et Kelly rougit. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, elle rougissait deux fois plus quand son interlocuteur s'en rendait compte.

-Et comment tu vas faire si Sirius t'invite à danser ?  
-Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? S'alarma-t-elle.  
-Y a des chances ! Plaisanta-t-il. Alexis serait furieux si tu refusais d'ailleurs.  
-Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

Elle était certaine qu'il y aurait une catastrophe. S'il fallait qu'elle danse, seule ou avec Sirius, il valait mieux que cela ait lieu directement dans l'infirmerie.

-C'est à ce point là ? S'inquiéta Sean.

Kelly hocha la tête, un air dépressif déformant son visage. Il fallait ajouter à cela que si l'alcool venait se mêler a ses deux pieds gauches, tout était à craindre. Kelly ne buvait que pendant les vacances d'été, très peu mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne tenait pas beaucoup.  
Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le bras de Sean se lever puis se baisser mollement. Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il prit une grande inspiration puis lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit de faire ça.

Très surprise, elle le vit prendre ses bras et les enroulés autour de son propre cou puis, lui, mis ses mains autour de sa taille. Encore une fois, elle fut heureuse qu'il fasse nuit. C'était plutôt gênant comme situation mais elle remarqua que Sean n'était pas à l'aise non plus.

-Tu n'as rien à faire, a part suivre le mouvement, c'est tout.

Elle acquiesçât tandis qu'ils dansaient, sans musique. C'est vrai que danser de cette façon présentait moins de risques d'accidents. Ca n'allait pas très vite et il suffisait qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de mettre des vêtements ou des chaussures inadéquats le vendredi soir en question.  
Sean se rapprocha un peu plus de Kelly. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas censés danser à bout de bras, ça donnait plutôt l'air ridicule. Petit à petit elle n'était plus gênée de danser avec lui. Ce n'était que Sean, le gentil Sean, son « cobaye ». Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu, il remplissait le rôle qu'Alexis lui avait donné après tout. C'était agréable cependant, mais Kelly savait bien que Sean n'était qu'un ami. Au même titre qu'Alexis, Dim et Stan. De toute façon, depuis l'histoire « Jérémy », elle se demandait bien si elle s'intéresserait de nouveau à un garçon, du moins à Poudlard. Cet imbécile avait réussi à la dégouté de la gente masculine !  
Sean s'éloigna subitement puis lâcha Kelly.

-Evidemment, ça ira mieux avec Sirius. C'est un bon danseur, pas comme moi, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Il avait maintenant un air triste affiché sur le visage. Par Merlin ! Kelly se rendait seulement compte a quel point Sean pouvait être si peu sur de lui. Cela faisait un point commun avec elle en tout cas.

-Tu t'en sortiras, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.  
-Merci, souffla-t-elle un peu gênée.  
-Et pour ce qui est de l'alcool, personne ne t'oblige à en boire. Moi je pense comme Stan, tu dois aussi rester toi-même pour ce défi.  
-Tu crois ? Parce que la vraie Kelly ne ressemble pas à toutes ces filles que l'on voit avec Black habituellement.  
-Tu n'as pourtant rien à leur envier.

Kelly rentra dans son dortoir, plus sereine grâce à Sean. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Du reste, elle n'était plus impressionnée en présence des Maraudeurs, ce qui lui évitait de bégayer bêtement. Elle avait un peu de temps d'ici la soirée pour lire les deux autres livres dont Sirius lui avait parlé. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle avait maintenant hâte d'y être. Vendredi soir elle serait fixée, elle saura si elle plait un minimum au Don Juan de Poudlard. Mais, si non, serait-elle déçue ? Sean, sans le vouloir, et sans qu'elle ne le sache elle-même, avait permis au doute de s'installer.


	4. Sauve qui peut!

Bonjour, bonjour !!!

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Je ne m'étends pas trop sur le sujet (parce que je sais pas trop quoi dire o_O') alors je préfère vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D ! A mardi prochain ;)

Ceycey

**Chapitre 4: Sauve qui peut !!!**

-Quoiqu'il arrive, ne montre pas que tu es mal à l'aise !  
-Oui, et souris.  
-Sois détendue. Si tu bois un peu ça t'aidera sûrement.  
-N'oublies pas non plus de te rapprocher subtilement de lui.  
-Oublie les autres filles qui vont venir lui parler !  
-Et ne te retiens pas de les envoyer boulet celles-là !

Kelly essayait d'enregistrer tous les conseils des garçons. Ils marchaient tous les cinq en direction de la soirée des Maraudeurs. La pauvre Kelly avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Ses amis pensaient l'apaiser avec leurs conseils mais ils ne faisaient que la stresser davantage.

-Et fais pas attention à Barbara ! S'écria Alexis.

Barbara ? Elle serait là ? Mais comment pourrait-elle « séduire » Sirius en sachant que Barbara la regarderait avec son sale sourire moqueur de fouine ?!

-Elle sera là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
-Oui mais c'est pas gr…  
-J'peux pas y aller !!!  
-Enfin Kelly, c'est pas cette blonde à trois neurones qui va t'empêcher de passer l'une des meilleures soirées de ta vie, lui dit Dim en voulant la raisonner.  
-Je crois plutôt que ça va être la pire soirée de ma vie, corrigea-t-elle.  
-Kelly Adams, ou l'art de la dramatisation, plaisanta Alexis.

Les garçons la poussèrent en même temps pour la forcer à avancer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. Kelly était tellement angoissée qu'elle ne se demandait même pas si les Maraudeurs avaient pris leurs précautions par rapport à Rusard. Peter Pettigrow se trouvait devant une tapisserie et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Salut Pettigrow !  
-Salut ! Entrez, il ne manquait plus que vous.

Il fit quelques pas en passant trois fois devant la tapisserie. Kelly ne s'en formalisa pas, elle commençait à s'habituer aux excentricités de Peter et du reste des Maraudeurs également. Mais elle fut surprise de voir apparaître une porte au beau milieu de la tapisserie. Peter entra en premier, puis Alexis, Sean et Stan le suivirent tandis que Dim se penchait discrètement vers Kelly.

-T'inquiètes pas poupée, ça va bien se passer et tu sais qu'on est là si y a un problème, chuchota-t-il.

Kelly lui sourit, prit une grande inspiration et franchit la porte à son tour. La pièce était assez grande, de forme carrée. Tout au fond il y avait un bar, un petit buffet et une porte qui menait sûrement à des toilettes. Il y avait tout autour de la pièce des canapés qui avaient l'air très confortables. Parmi la trentaine de personnes présentes, Kelly n'en connaissait que très peu et en appréciait encore moins. Il y avait bien sur Barbara et ses amies, Mary et Sue. James était au bar et servait déjà tout le monde tandis que Sirius et Remus discutait avec un groupe de garçons de Gryffondor.

Comme l'avait prédit Sean, il y avait principalement des filles de Poufsouffle et cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'elles avaient envahie le centre de la salle pour se trémousser comme des pimbêches, qu'elles étaient. Il y avait peu de Serdaigle, ceux-là préféraient faire leur devoir pour être tranquilles le week-end et Kelly regrettait de ne pas faire la même chose.  
Elle s'ennuyait un peu pour le moment. Elle était assise seule dans un des canapés. Les garçons étaient partis boire quelques verres. Elle n'avait donc, pour seule distraction, qu'à regarder ces filles qu'elles ne supportaient pas. Seules les Gryffondors ne la dérangeaient pas car, quand elles dansaient, contrairement aux autres, elles ne se prenaient pas aux sérieux. Certaines, comme Lily Evans et ses amies, faisaient des chorégraphies ridiculement comiques, ce qui étonna Kelly venant de la rouquine qui avait l'air si coincée d'habitude. C'était même étonnant qu'elle soit venue à une soirée organisée par les Maraudeurs et donc par James.

-Alors Kelly, tu ne danses pas ?!

Sirius et James s'assirent lourdement de chaque côté de Kelly. Ils avaient l'air joyeux mais avec eux on ne pouvait pas dire si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou leur entrain naturel. Kelly lança un œil critique aux « danseuses » avant de répondre.

-C'est … pas trop mon truc.  
-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas, s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire.  
-Merci, dis tout de suite que la grâce et moi ça fait deux ! Bougonna-t-elle.  
-Oh non, je suis sur que non, dit gentiment James.  
-Non je voulais dire que tu ne fais jamais comme les autres filles, précisa Sirius sans se départir de son sourire.  
-Black, je te ferais remarquer que tu t'enfonces là ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius se mit à rire de plus belle. Kelly ne le supportait vraiment pas quand il était comme ça ! Mais elle se rappela le pari quand elle croisa le regard d'Alexis. Il la surveillait et n'avait pas l'air fier d'elle en cet instant. Elle soupira puis tenta de se calmer.

-Je ne remets pas en cause ta féminité, expliqua Sirius plus sérieusement, je souligne juste le fait que tu sois plus … originale, oui c'est le mot.  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec Patmol ! Ajouta James en souriant.

Kelly ne répondit pas. A quoi bon leur donner une autre raison de se moquer d'elle ?!

-Bon, je sais ce qui pourrait te sortir de ton état végétatif, dit Sirius.

La jeune Serdaigle agrandit ses yeux d'horreur. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre a tout et surtout au pire. Il se leva et coupa la musique d'un simple coup de baguette.

-Qui est intéressé par un Sauve-qui-peut ?!

Kelly vit de nombreuses personnes s'enthousiasmées, uniquement les garçons. Mais il y avait aussi les filles qui préféraient apparemment danser. Le groupe de Lily Evans avait l'air de trouver ça stupide et Kelly partageait ce point de vue.  
Sirius, après avoir décrété qu'il leur fallait un terrain de jeu plus adapté, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Aussitôt, la salle se dota d'une nouvelle porte.  
Dire que Kelly avait peur n'était pas une exagération. Elle voyait bien comment les Serpentards sortaient de ce jeu malsain et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir le même genre d'humiliation. Mais apparemment elle n'était pas obligée de jouer. La plupart des filles s'étaient remises à danser en remettant la musique, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elles n'avaient pas l'intention de participer. Quant à ceux qui le voulaient, ils s'étaient regroupés autour des Maraudeurs. Les quatre amis de Kelly faisaient parti du groupe et ils avaient l'air surexcités à l'idée de jouer. « Les garçons alors ! » pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

-Kelly ?! Appela James.

Scotchée au canapé, Kelly se contenta de regarder James. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait en la voyant ainsi installée, les bras croisés et l'air déterminé.

-Tu joues ? Demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.  
-Non merci.

Kelly vit Alexis s'agiter. Il lui lançait un regard accusateur mais Kelly s'en fichait, il était hors de question qu'elle joue à ce jeu stupide.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Kelly, dit Sirius d'un ton joueur, tu n'as pas le choix.  
-Pardon ? Mais les autres ne … Enfin j'ai pas envie de subir je ne sais quel sort pour votre bon plaisir !  
-Mais les mauvais sorts c'est pour les Serpentards, entre nous on est plus gentils, je te rassure, lui dit gentiment Remus.

Kelly chercha la confirmation dans le regard de Stan et Sean, les seuls en qui elle avait confiance de ce côté là. Ceux-ci hochèrent positivement la tête. Alors Kelly, de bonne foi et parce qu'elle voyait Barbara l'observer, se leva et consentit à participer d'un simple signe de tête.

-On fait les équipes, s'exclama Peter tout excité.

Heureusement les équipes n'opposaient pas les Maraudeurs à un autre groupe, ce qui aurait été injuste. Kelly se retrouva donc dans l'équipe de Sirius, Remus, Alexis, Stan et cinq autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était à l'équipe de James, Peter, Dim, Sean et encore six autres garçons de commencer la partie. James pointa sa baguette sur l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Kelly tout en s'écriant « Sauve-qui-peut ». Hilares, James et ses équipiers attendirent que l'autre groupe s'enfuie.  
Kelly fut tirée par le bras par Alexis. Elle courait derrière lui, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, déjà à bout de souffle et le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient tous pris la même porte mais une fois qu'ils l'avaient franchis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte de labyrinthe très sombre. Elle se serait crue dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Soudainement, Alexis lâcha Kelly.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Chuchota-t-elle paniquée.  
-Essaie de retrouver Sirius, et ne le lâche plus !  
-Quoi ?! Alex, tu crois que c'est le moment de penser au pari ?! S'énerva-t-elle.  
-Absolument ! C'est même le meilleur moment. Tu vas te retrouver seule avec lui, dans le noir et cachée dans ce labyrinthe. Qu'espère-tu de plus pour te rapprocher de lui ?  
-Mais … je sais pas où il est ! Et si je me fais attraper par les autres avant ?!  
-Chut ! Sirius est parti par là, tu le retrouveras en peu de temps.

Sur ce il partit du côté opposé, laissant Kelly seule au beau milieu du labyrinthe. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris le jour où elle avait décrété qu'Alexis Grey était son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami ? Lui ? Un lâcheur plutôt !

-Aller, c'est partiiiiiiii !

Déjà ?! Voilà qui ajoutait au stresse de Kelly. L'équipe menée par James venait d'ouvrir la porte et se précipitait dans le labyrinthe. Kelly pris ses jambes à son cou, prenant la direction que Sirius était censé avoir pris aussi.  
Heureusement, les voix semblaient prendre l'autre direction et elle les entendait encore, ce qui lui permettait de savoir où ils en étaient rendus. Apparemment ils avaient déjà retrouvés deux participants. Ils étaient rapides, c'était très mauvais signe.  
Kelly courrait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle se retrouvait tantôt dans un cul-de-sac, tantôt dans le même endroit que précédemment. Quel jeu stupide ! Puis, elle se figea, entendant les voix se rapprochées.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici.

Kelly reconnu la voix de Peter et toute proche, celle de James. Et voila, elle n'avait pas tenu plus de dix minutes dans ce labyrinthe. Ne sachant plus où aller, elle attendit que l'on vienne la trouver.

-Pssst !

Elle sursauta puis chercha des yeux qui avait bien pu faire se bruit. Elle fut attrapée fermement puis se retrouva assise par terre dans un cul-de-sac, le dos appuyer contre un corps chaud.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que …  
-Chut !

Sirius qui se tenait derrière Kelly, plaça une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle le vit ensuite faire apparaître un autre buisson. Ainsi ils étaient complètement entourés et personne ne pouvait les voir. Il exécuta également un sort d'insonorisation puis lâcha enfin Kelly. Celle-ci se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui plutôt que sur lui.

-Je crois qu'ils vont mettre un moment à nous trouver, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Mais James doit connaître tes techniques à force, objecta-t-elle.  
-Bien sur que non ! Il ne m'a jamais trouvé et je ne lui ai jamais dit comment je faisais. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ils se débrouillent lui et Remus.  
-Ah et Peter tu le sais ?  
-Euh oui, il a une technique bien particulière et très pratique.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Il sait se faire tout petit, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Kelly remonta ses genoux et les enroula avec ses bras. Elle tendait l'oreille pour voir si James et Peter était dans les parages. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Sirius s'était allongé sur le sol, accoudé sur le bras gauche, face à Kelly, il fredonnait une vieille chanson sorcière, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser la jeune fille.

-Vous jouer souvent à ce jeu, entre vous ?  
-Chaque soirée, répondit-il, très enthousiaste. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ?  
-Non, c'est que … j'y ai jamais joué, je ne sais pas encore si c'est drôle ou non. Les seules fois où je vous ai vu y jouer c'était avec les Serpentards et je peux t'assurer que ça ne donne pas envie d'être à leur place.

Sirius éclata de rire. Heureusement qu'il avait insonorisé cet espace clos, sinon les autres les auraient vite trouvés.

-C'est tellement plus drôle avec eux, dit-il toujours en riant.  
-Vous n'avez pas peur de représailles ?  
-Non, ils n'ont jamais su nous trouver quand c'était à eux de le faire.  
-Mais je veux dire … quand vous ne serez plus à Poudlard, sans la protection des professeurs et avec les temps qui court … je trouve que c'est dangereux.

Sirius se plongea dans ses réflexions, l'air très absorbé. Kelly se doutait bien qu'ils avaient déjà penser à ça, alors à quoi pensait-il là maintenant ?

-C'est vrai mais nous prenons le risque. Crois-tu que l'ambiance à Poudlard serait aussi détendue si il n'y avait pas ces petites blagues de temps en temps ?  
-Non c'est vrai, admit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel Kelly réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Sirius. Elle se rappelait aussi que Dim lui avait conseiller d'être plus tactile, qu'Alexis pensait qu'elle devait lui faire des compliments sincères et également qu'elle devait aborder des sujets plus intimes avec lui. La tâche lui paraissait ardue. Et qu'est-ce qui les faisaient dire que Sirius se livrerait à elle comme ça ? Elle préféra lui parler des livres qu'elle venait de lire. C'était sa propre idée et elle lui paraissait plus naturelle. Kelly avait remarqué il y a quelques semaines que Sirius avait été très heureux d'apprendre que Kelly lisait son livre préféré.

-Je viens de finir « Barthelémy Fheru au Moyen Age », dit elle en souriant.  
-C'est vrai ?! Alors t'as aimé ?

Gagner, il s'était soudainement redressé et arborait un immense sourire ravi.

-Bien sur, je l'ai même préféré au premier.  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je le trouvais plus drôle. Quand il arrive au Moyen Age et dans un village moldu, le fait d'apprendre que c'est avec lui qu'a commencer la chasse aux sorciers, c'était très intéressant et c'est un drôle de personnage tout de même !  
-C'est vrai, il dit des choses très amusantes, admit-il.  
-Quand il dit au juge : « La seule chose qui pourrait me faire passer à trépas ce sont des flammes brûlantes » alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est faux ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
-Ah oui ! Ah ah ! Et quand il dit à la boulangère qui balaie le plancher « Attention ma mie, vous allez abîmer votre balai ainsi et il ne pourra plus voler » ! Récita Sirius.

Kelly éclata de rire aussi. Elle avait particulièrement aimé ce passage. Le héros ne cessait de faire des bourdes car il ne connaissait pas du tout le monde moldu.

-Tu devrais lire le troisième, il cherche l'amour dans le futur et là, ça vaut le détour, crois moi.  
-Ah oui ? J'irais le chercher dés demain à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle.  
-Fais le si tu veux, je ne te force à rien, dit-il avec un charmant sourire.  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera avec plaisir. Je trouve que tu as d'excellents goûts en littérature.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il étonné mais ravi.

Kelly rougit instantanément. Venait-elle de lui faire un compliment ? Et il était sincère en plus.  
Alexis allait être fier d'elle.

-S'ils ne nous trouvent pas on doit attendre combien de temps ici ?  
-En fait, on a ajouté un petit quelque chose quand on joue entre nous. Histoire de corser un peu les choses. Sinon tous les quatre on ne s'en sort pas.  
-Un petit quelque chose ?

Voilà qui suffisait amplement à inquiéter Kelly.

-Au bout d'une demi-heure, s'ils ne nous ont pas tous trouver, le chef de l'autre équipe lance des étincelles avec sa baguette. C'est le signe que nous devons sortir de notre cachette et alors s'en suit une course poursuite.  
-Oh. Et c'est bientôt ?  
-Dans cinq minutes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, reste avec moi et tu gagneras.  
-Tu es bien sur de toi, plaisanta-t-elle.  
-Je suis le meilleur, que veux-tu ?

Kelly se mit à rire et donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Sirius, ce qui le fit rire également. Enfin une attitude plus « tactile », voilà qui ferait le bonheur de Dim. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aborder des sujets plus personnels, ce qui serait certainement le plus dur. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme ils s'y attendaient, ils aperçurent des étincelles rouges au dessus de leur tête.

-Patmol, Lunard, Kelly ! Sortez mes mignons, la récréation est terminée ! S'écria James.

Kelly et Sirius rirent puis sortirent de leur cachette après avoir enlever le sort d'insonorisation et le buisson qui leur barrait la route. Sirius prit les devants et entraîna Kelly derrière lui en lui prenant la main. Ils entendaient les rires de l'équipe de James, impatients de retrouver les trois derniers.  
Sirius pressa le pas, quelqu'un était tout proche et leur courait après. Kelly faisait de son mieux pour ne pas retarder Sirius. Tout à coup, il tourna à droite, si brutalement que Kelly le heurta de plein fouet. Elle comprit ensuite que c'était pour échapper à Dim qui, ne les ayant pas vu bifurquer à droite, avait continué tout droit.

-Là, on a eu chaud, chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille de Kelly.  
-Oui, admit-elle. Et maintenant comment ça va se passer ? Qui est gagnant à la fin ?  
-S'ils nous retrouvent ici, ça va être un duel …  
-Quoi ?!  
-Rien de bien méchant ! Mais si on est assez malin et rapide il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre la salle où on était tout à l'heure et à les attendre. Ils ne nous auront pas trouvé et on aura gagné.

Kelly hocha la tête, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Pourquoi inventer un jeu aussi compliqué ?! Elle était en tout cas persuadée qu'elle ne s'y prêterait pas très souvent.

-Bon, on y retourne, donne moi la main.

Elle chercha donc la main de Sirius, prête à repartir de plus belle pour éviter ce fameux duel.

-Euh … Kelly ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ma main n'est pas par là, lui dit Sirius l'air amusé.  
-Oh pardon !!!

Quelle idiote ! D'accord, il lui fallait être plus tactile, mais pas avoir les mains baladeuses, par Merlin ! En plus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu toucher. Enfin effleurer, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Mais heureusement, Sirius étant de dos, elle n'avait pas pu s'attaquer à ce qui aurait pu être le plus gênant.  
Ils se mirent maintenant à courir le plus vite possible. Ils entendaient de toute part l'autre équipe et James qui s'énervait de ne pouvoir trouver ses amis.  
C'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où se déroulait la soirée. Remus y était déjà, assis tranquillement au bar en buvant un whisky pur feu. Sirius le rejoignit et leur servit un whisky également à tous les deux.  
James fut extrêmement déçu de ne pas les avoir retrouvé lui même. Quant à Sirius, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de leur demander de retirer un vêtement en guise de gage.

-Je croyais qu'entre vous ce n'était pas bien méchant ? Demanda Kelly à Remus.  
-Je le croyais aussi, répondit-il amusé, mais il faut avouer que d'habitude, Sirius n'a pas encore bu quand il choisit les gages.  
-Ah ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir gagné alors !

Heureusement les seuls perdants étaient des garçons et ils ne devaient enlever qu'un vêtement et celui de leur choix qui plus est. Mais Kelly aurait été bien plus embêtée qu'eux. Ils finirent donc la soirée sans tee-shirt.

Kelly s'étonna elle-même, elle avait réussi à boire quatre verres de whisky pur feu sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Habituellement deux verres lui suffisaient. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que sa tête lui tournait légèrement.  
Quand Sirius partit rejoindre un autre groupe d'élèves pour discuter, Kelly décida d'aller parler avec Alexis et les trois autres Poufsouffles. Sa démarche était tout de même un peu moins stable, ce qui la fit rire. Elle prit place sur le canapé, entre les quatre garçons.

-Salut les gars !  
-Alors Kelly, tu passes une bonne soirée ? Demanda Alexis avec un sourire entendu.  
-Ouais !  
-Alors raconte …  
-Dim, tu es à ici tout comme moi alors j'vais pas te raconter ce qui se passe !  
-Mais raconte ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais seule avec Sirius ! S'impatienta Dim.  
-Le whisky ne fait pas honneur à son intelligence, plaisanta Alexis.  
-Bin rien, on a discuté.  
-Oui mais de quoi ? Vous avez abordez des sujets plus personnels ou pas ? Demanda Sean.  
-Non.  
-Mais alors quoi ?

Kelly prenait un malin plaisir à les faire attendre, surtout Dim qui n'était pas connu pour être patient. Seul Stan ne semblait pas dépendre de ses réponses.

-On a parlé de littérature, ça lui a fait plaisir que je m'intéresse au tome deux du livre qu'Alex m'avait forcé à lire.  
-Bravo, c'était même pas mon idée que tu lises la suite.  
-Ca au moins je sais faire alors je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ».  
-Et ensuite ? Demanda Sean.  
-Ensuite je lui ai fait un compliment sincère, tellement sincère que je n'ai pas fait exprès, répondit-elle en riant.  
-Ah, c'est bien, se réjouit Alexis.  
-Et j'ai suivit le conseil de Dim, sans le faire exprès non plus …  
-C'est à dire ? Demanda Dim.  
-Etre plus tactile ?! S'écria Sean étonné.  
-Hum hum !

Ils la dévisagèrent tous étonnés et impatients de connaître les détails tandis que Kelly se contentait de sourire.

-Bin alors, accouche !  
-Je crois … que je lui ai touché les fesses !!

Devant leurs yeux ébahis elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, consciente qu'en temps normal elle aurait violemment rougit.

-Laissez tomber, elle plaisante, dit Alexis.  
-Mais non pas du tout ! On était dans le labyrinthe, je devais lui donner la main pour qu'il nous mène vers la sortie et il se trouve que ma main n'a pas le sens de l'orientation !

Nouvel éclat de rire mais des garçons cette fois-ci. C'est vrai que dit comme cela, ça pouvait être drôle.

-Allez-y, moquez vous de moi !  
-Mais on ne se moque pas, lui dit gentiment Stan.  
-Si et c'était déjà bien gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !  
-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de Barbara, ma belle.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Elle colle Sirius dés qu'il est seul et ce depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je dirais qu'elle essaie de te rendre la tâche encore plus difficile.

Elle regarda dans la même direction que Dim. Près du bar, Barbara discutait avec Sirius. Kelly aurait plutôt dit qu'elle le privait d'oxygène. La Poufsouffle était accrochée au bras du jeune Gryffondor et ne cessait de jacasser.

-Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Elle ne serait tout de même pas capable de lui parler de notre pari ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-A mon avis elle lui parle de truc inintéressant. Elle ne connaît que les mots « coiffure », « maquillage », « vêtements », « garçons » et « argent », dit Alexis.  
-Et a mon avis, elle n'oserait pas lui parler du pari car il le prendrait mal de sa part à elle aussi, ajouta Sean.  
-Et d'après moi, finit par dire Dim, tu devrais y aller et la virer à coup de pied aux fesses ou alors à ta façon.

Kelly aimait bien cette option. Elle se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers Sirius et la pimbêche. Qu'elle lui lance un défi odieux passait encore, mais qu'elle s'amuse en plus de ça à lui faire concurrence, ça non !  
Comme l'avais dit Alexis, Barbara était en train de complimenter Sirius sur … ses cheveux.

-Ils sont incroyablement doux !  
-Salut Sirius.  
-Ah Kelly, ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Elle rêvait où il avait l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin d'aide ?! A en juger par les gros yeux qu'il lui adressait et à la façon dont il regardait Barbara dans le dos de celle-ci, c'était certain, il suppliait Kelly de l'en débarrasser.

-Ah non pas du tout ! Mais je pensais que toi tu devais t'ennuyer, dit-elle en ignorant superbement Barbara.

Peut-être que les quatre verres de whisky pur feu faisaient effet finalement. Peu importe, Kelly se sentait tellement plus à l'aise dans cet état là.

-Mais non puisqu'il discute avec moi ! S'emporta la Poufsouffle.

-Bah justement, c'est ce que je disais, répondit Kelly avec un sourire innocent.  
-Pardon ?

Barbara mit ses poings sur les hanches et regardait Kelly l'air sévère tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

-Tu penses peut être que tu es plus intéressante que moi ?  
-Pas difficile de faire mieux, poursuivit Kelly avec ce même sourire.  
-Espèce de …

Barbara s'interrompit et regarda Sirius puis reporta son attention sur Kelly, l'air plus calme tout à coup.

-Très chère Adams, tiens tu réellement à m'énerver ?  
-Moi ? Oh non, je n'oserais pas voyons !  
-Parce que je suis capable d'aborder un certain sujet qui serait bien ennuyeux pour toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!

Lorsque Barbara était énervée, ses yeux rétrécissaient. Kelly avait déjà remarqué ça à plusieurs reprises mais en cet instant elle trouvait cela encore plus drôle. Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Sirius ? Tu nous excuse une petite minute ?  
-Bien sur, lui répondit-il l'air soulagé.

Kelly attrapa Barbara pour l'entraîner loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravie mais elle suivit tout de même.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de lui en parler.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Barbara d'une voix insupportable.  
-Apparemment il te plait, observa Kelly en regardant Sirius de loin.  
-Non … pas plus que ça, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.  
-Oh arrête, c'est de Sirius Black qu'on parle. Bref, si tu lui dis que tu as osé te servir de lui pour un pari stupide, il risque de très mal le prendre et tu devras l'oublier illico sans parler des représailles.  
-Des représailles ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Evidemment ! Crois-tu que l'on peut s'attaquer à un Maraudeur sans craindre sa vengeance ?

-Il se vengerait ? Gémit-elle.  
-Exactement, alors si tu me mets encore des bâtons dans les roues, je lui révèle tout !  
-Bah voyons, tu ferais ça ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? Ce ne lui plaira pas non plus venant de toi !  
-Peu être mais moi je n'ai rien à perdre ni à y gagner, il ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Kelly en haussant les épaules.

Barbara, surprise, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Etait-ce si étonnant que Kelly puissent être insensible au charme du beau Sirius Black ? En tout cas cela semblait surprendre tout le monde.

-Très bien, de toute façon je doute que tu arrives à tes fins. Il ne te reste plus qu'un mois et ça m'a l'air plutôt mal parti pour le moment !!

Barbara tourna les talons la tête ridiculement haute. Sa façon à elle de s'en sortir dignement. En réalité, Kelly savait bien que sa menace ennuyait beaucoup sa rivale.  
Satisfaite, elle allait rejoindre ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer quand Sirius passa en coup de vent et l'attrapa au vol.

-Hep Kelly ! Viens ! Chuchota-t-il.

Il l'entraîna à une vitesse folle derrière le bar, l'air très amusé. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, échappant à la vue des autres, ce qui apparemment était l'intention de Sirius.

-Chut ! Fit-il en riant. Suis-moi.

Il s'empara de deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu, en mis une dans les mains de Kelly puis fila vers la porte qui menait au labyrinthe. Kelly le suivit avec difficulté, s'emmêlant presque les pieds à plusieurs reprises et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Une fois dans le labyrinthe, Sirius l'emmena là où il s'était caché pour le « sauve-qui-peut » et l'invita à s'asseoir en ouvrant la première bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-elle amusé par l'attitude enfantine de Sirius.  
-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de Clayton.  
-Oh pas de problème, j'avais un compte à régler avec elle.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est quoi le sujet ennuyeux pour toi qu'elle voulait aborder ?  
-Euh … je voyais pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler ! Elle est sûrement folle !  
-Hin hin, je te crois pas !! Kelly Adams aurait-elle un secret ?!  
-Tais-toi et donne-moi ça !

Elle s'empara de la bouteille et but plusieurs gorgée d'affiler. Il valait mieux que Sirius oublie cette conversation. Elle lui rendit donc la bouteille pour qu'il boive également.

-J'en ai marre de ces Poufsouffles ! Marmonna-t-il. Les filles, bien sur, je ne critique pas tes amis.  
-Pourtant tu ne sors pratiquement qu'avec des Poufsouffles.  
-Ouais, elles m'amusaient avant mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte qu'elles sont futiles.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Je préfère mille fois discuter avec une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qui en a dans la cervelle et qui n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place, répondit-il en riant. Une fille comme toi, par exemple.

Kelly sourit mais décida d'ignorer la remarque. Après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer à Barbara, ce n'était pas difficile d'être plus intéressante que ce genre de filles. Elle leva également la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait puis lui prit la bouteille des mains.

-On se croirait presque dans le parc, les étoiles en moins, dit-elle l'air songeur.  
-S'il ne faut que ça pour te rendre heureuse.

Sirius ferma les yeux et Kelly vit avec surprise que le plafond était devenu un ciel étoilé. Cette salle était surprenante. Sirius s'amusa de l'exclamation de surprise que poussa Kelly.

-Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande !  
-La salle sur quoi ?! Répéta-t-elle incrédule.  
-Sur demande, elle réalise ce que souhaite ton imagination. Quand tu es arrivée par la tapisserie, il a suffit à Peter de penser à notre soirée pour que la porte apparaisse. Et j'ai fait appareil pour le labyrinthe. Demande et la salle fait le reste.  
-Impressionnant ! Murmura-t-elle.

Ils contemplèrent longtemps les étoiles artificielles du plafond. La première bouteille de whisky pur feu y passa et ils s'attaquaient maintenant à la deuxième. Sirius avait l'air habitué de boire. Il racontait des blagues, toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, à Kelly mais celle-ci riait de plus belle.  
Puis Sirius redevint sérieux après s'être tut quelques minutes, songeur.

-J'ai parlé à Hilson, dit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

(NDA : Jérémy Hilson vu dans le chapitre précédent)

-Ah bon ? Fit-elle étonnée et craignant le pire.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve !  
-Hein ? Bin … rien du tout, enfin … plus maintenant, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?  
-Je lui ai demandé où était son problème et il semble que Remus avait raison.  
-Ah, et qui était cette fille ?  
-Héloïse Burns.  
-Tu es sorti avec Burns ?! S'exclama-t-elle écœurée.  
-Bah ouais, elle est jolie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Peut être mais on peut difficilement trouver plus méchante qu'elle !

(NDA : Héloïse Burns est la camarade de dortoir de Kelly qu'on voit dans les chapitres 1 et 2).

Sans raison particulière, il semblait que cette nouvelle agaçait Kelly. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Peut être simplement parce qu'elle détestait Burns et savoir qu'une fille aussi détestable puisse intéresser Jérémy et Sirius la dérangeait quelque peu.

-Je lui ai dit aussi qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à s'approcher de toi sinon il aurait affaire à moi.  
-Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle, sonnée.  
-Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il t'utilise pour se venger de moi, tu ne méritais pas ça.  
-Sirius, n'exagère pas, il ne m'a pas agressé non plus, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Peut être, mais il s'est servi de toi sans que tu le vois venir ce qui est très étonnant de ta part.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je pensais que tu serais bien une des seules filles à ne pas te faire avoir par ce genre de mecs !  
-Ce genre de mecs ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu fais parti de ce genre de mecs ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Sirius éclata de rire, un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.  
Kelly avait beau être plus réaliste que les autres filles, il n'empêche qu'elle était une fille et donc susceptible de devenir stupide face à un garçon qui lui plaisait un minimum.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
-Trop tard, répondit-elle en buvant trois gorgées de plus.  
-Tu devrais y aller mollo sur la bouteille, fit-il remarquer.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'essaie de te parler sérieusement et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.  
-Je ne fais rien de mal.  
-Non, non, si ce n'est que quand tu as bu tu es plus agressive, apparemment, répondit-il en riant.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle provocation. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu c'était que Sirius voulait aborder un sujet sérieux ce qui lui fit aussitôt penser au conseil des garçons concernant les conversations plus personnelles. C'était déjà bien qu'elle ait retenu cette information, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à son cerveau après voir ingurgité autant de whisky.

-N'empêche, j'ai l'impression que grâce à lui j'ai compris quelque chose, mais je n'en suis pas encore sur.  
-Tu pourrais être plus clair ?  
-Non, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment clair pour moi non plus, dit-il l'air songeur à nouveau.  
-Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? C'est comme de me dire « hé Kelly, tu sais quoi ? J'ai un secret, mais j'ai pas le droit de te le direuh », nan mais franchement, des fois, je ne comprend vraiment pas les mecs, vous êtes vraiment trop étr…  
-Je peux essayer quelque chose ? L'interrompit-il.  
-Ca dépend … tu compte me tuer ?

Il se mit à rire puis posa sur le sol la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui était à moitié vide à présent.

-Bien sur que non. Alors ?  
-Mais je ne suis pas ta mère, fais ce que tu veux !

Pourquoi lui demander la permission ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'il veuille essayer quelque chose ! Et essayer quoi ? Marcher à cloche pied ? Les yeux fermés ? La bouteille de whisky en équilibre sur son front ? Ou essayer la divination, peut être bien ! Quoiqu'il en soit elle ne voyait pas ou était le rapport avec Jérémy, parce que selon lui il y en avait un, non ?! Kelly avait plus de mal à être calme et rationnelle quand elle avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu. L'alcool ne lui faisait pas dire ou faire des bêtises. Ca ne l'a rendait pas triste non plus. La seule chose étrange qu'elle ait remarqué c'était que son débit de parole s'intensifiait, que sa voix se faisait plus aiguë, plus chantante et qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec quiconque, ce qui était plutôt agréable.  
Pendant que Kelly divaguait dans son esprit, elle ne vit pas que Sirius s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle sentit tout de même qu'il venait de poser sa main sur sa joue, délicatement et en hésitant légèrement.

-Sir …

Elle s'interrompit, laissant sa question stupide de côté, lorsqu'elle sentit que son souffle s'était rapproché. Même dans cet état, elle était capable de penser à des milliers de choses à la fois. Le pari, Barbara, Alexis et les autres. Et surtout, elle s'étonnait de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il y a deux mois elle n'y aurait pas cru et pourtant là, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il allait l'embrasser, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ? Elle avait déployé beaucoup d'effort pour le pari mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que c'était efficace. Et pourquoi maintenant ? C'était ça le rapport avec Jérémy ?!  
Tout aussi éveillé que soit son cerveau, lorsque les lèvres douces de Sirius touchèrent celles de Kelly, il sembla s'éteindre immédiatement. Comme s'il était parti au pays des merveilles laissant Kelly seule pour faire face à la situation. Mais finalement elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, juste d'apprécier. Le baiser de Sirius était doux et agréable. Elle se sentait couler dans une piscine de chocolat. Drôle de comparaison mais connaissant l'amour qu'elle partageait avec le chocolat, Alexis n'aurait pas été étonné. Mais la comparaison était peut être justifiée. Le chocolat était souvent comparé à une drogue et à en voir la façon dont les filles se disputaient Sirius et comment Kelly s'agrippait à lui à cet instant, Sirius pouvait sûrement être assimilé à une drogue lui aussi. Une délicieuse drogue.  
Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Sirius mit fin au baiser, laissant Kelly totalement déboussolée.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.  
-Euh … bah ouais … enfin oui, euh non … je sais pas !

Elle se sentait ridicule et Sirius en riait. Se moquait-il d'elle lui aussi ?

-Merci.  
-De … quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus sonnée.  
-De m'avoir laissé essayer, maintenant c'est plus clair.  
-Ah, heureuse pour toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer à moi aussi maintenant ?

Ouf, elle semblait recouvrir ses facultés mentales mais maintenant il lui fallait se retenir d'être agressive, il semblait que c'était son seul moyen de défense. Pathétique !

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti jaloux quand tu es allé à Pré-au-lard avec l'autre imbécile.  
-Ah bon ?!!  
-Laisse-moi finir, dit-il en riant.  
-Pardon !  
-Alors j'ai pensé que peut être tu me plaisais …  
-MOI ?!  
-C'est pour ça que je voulais … disons vérifier.  
-Vérifier ?! Répéta-t-elle.  
-Ca alors, ça ne te vas pas du tout d'être saoule ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
-Bon, maintenant que tu sais que tu t'es trompé, je vais peut être y aller, hein ? Désolé de t'avoir déçu et … à plus tard !

Tout en disant cela elle essaya de se remettre sur pieds pour joindre le geste à la parole. Puis elle ajouta plus pour elle « Ou a jamais ». Il fallait qu'elle parte vite, elle se sentait si honteuse !!! Malheureusement elle avait mal calculé ses capacités physiques. Elle retomba sur les fesses et Sirius tenta de la rattraper mais sans grand succès, il était plus occupé à rire.

-Aieuh !  
-Ca t'apprendra à me quitter si vite. Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais été déçu ou que je pensais m'être trompé ?  
-Pas la peine ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

Sirius sourit encore une fois puis se pencha à nouveau vers Kelly. Cette fois il sembla plus sur de lui (si il était possible de faire plus sur que Sirius Black, évidemment) et Kelly aussi.  
Elle qui, il y a encore quelques heures, clamait haut et fort que Sirius ne lui plaisait pas, se réjouissait maintenant qu'il l'embrasse.  
Alors c'était donc ça le « charme Sirius Black » ? Elle devait le séduire mais c'était finalement elle qui succombait … et sombrait dans une délicieuse piscine de chocolat.

Et voilaaaaaaaaa ! Et oui, 4ème chapitre et déjà ils en sont rendus là ! Bah, y aura peut être d'autres péripéties ! Qui sait ? Bin moi, mais je ne vous le dirais pas ! A mardi prochain pour connaître la suite ;)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et je remercie encore une fois les gentils reviewers (ça fait tellement plaisir de lire toutes ces gentilles reviews) ;) !!

A bientôt !!


	5. Qui est Kelly Adams?

**Hello !!**

Bien le bonjour lectrices :D !

Voici comme promis le cinquième chapitre, avant dernier même. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Je remercie mes revieweuses, vous êtes adorables et aussi les lecteurs en tout genre ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouter à leur liste d'auteurs favoris ou même d'histoires favorites =) Ca fait tellement plaisir.

Le prochain chapitre, qui est le dernier, marque la fin de ce défi. J'ai hâte de voir comment toutes les autres versions da La folie des grandeurs vont se terminées. Rendez vous donc Jeudi 30 Avril (avec un délai d'une semaine supplémentaire pour celles qui sont à la bourre comme moi ^^).

Pour l'heure, ej vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 5 !

A Jeudi (ou un peu après si j'ai pas fini :s) !

Ceycey !!

Chapitre 5 : Mais qui est Kelly Adams ?

Jamais Kelly ne s'était sentie aussi bien, sure d'elle et même jolie. Sa récente victoire lui avait donné une confiance en elle inégalable. Alexis et les trois autres Poufsouffles, n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que Sirius l'ait réellement embrassée et pourtant cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle le leur répétait. Malheureusement, il semblait que le pari n'était pas gagné pour autant. Barbara n'avait pour le moment aucune preuve du triomphe de Kelly. Celle-ci n'avait croisé Sirius que de rares fois dans les couloirs depuis la soirée. Bien sur, ils s'échangeaient des petits sourires, mais rien de bien concret. La pauvre Kelly se demandait même où elle avait bien pu se planter. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient passé un très bon moment tous les deux.

Peut être alors que Sirius ne comptait nullement poursuivre. Son intention était uniquement de passer la soirée avec Kelly et rien de plus. Dans ce cas, le pari n'était pas achevé, non ? Comment savoir finalement ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Kelly ne savait pas si le but du défi était qu'elle sorte avec le gryffondor, ou simplement qu'elle apporte la preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement insensible à son prétendu charme.

-Kelly !

-Hum ?

-Encore sur l'étoile Sirius! Soupira Alexis. Quand tu auras fini de te re-maquiller tu pourras peut être pensé à ne pas arriver en retard en cours !

Kelly se leva de table en adressant un simple sourire béat à son meilleur ami. Malgré ses doutes, elle était assez fière d'elle et de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Sirius Black l'avait tout de même embrassé ! Elle, Kelly Adams, la fille invisible de Serdaigle ! Et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Combien de ses camarades auraient donné de gallions pour être à sa place ?! Et combien en aurait-elle donné elle-même pour y avoir droit à nouveau ?

La jeune fille se dirigeait donc joyeusement vers son cours de Botanique qui malheureusement n'était pas en commun avec les Gryffondors mais avec les Poufsouffles. Le cours se passa d'ailleurs sans encombre. Si ce n'est que l'air heureux et serein de Kelly exaspéra au plus haut point l'une de ses camarades et pas n'importe laquelle. Lorsque Kelly prit la direction du château après le cours de Botanique, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Barbara Clayton sur son chemin.

-Tiens, tiens Adams ! Alors, tu ne renonces toujours pas au pari ? Tu es optimiste, c'est bien, quoique je me demande si c'est utile dans ton cas.

Les amies de Barbara riaient, ou plutôt gloussaient. Kelly s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de mordant, mais lui revint en mémoire ses interrogations de l'heure passée.

-Dis moi Barbara, j'aurais besoin d'un petit rappel : en quoi consiste exactement ce défi ? Demanda-t-elle l'air très sérieuse.

-Ah ah, bah à séduire Sirius Black, courgette ! S'exclama Sue.

-Oui mais … qu'est-ce tu entends par « séduire » ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau à Barbara tout en ignorant ses deux pimbêches de copines.

-Tu dois sortir avec lui, déclara Barbara avec un mauvais sourire.

-Réellement ? Je veux dire … quelque chose d'officiel ?

-Evidemment ! Sinon comment veux tu que j'ai la preuve que tu as gagné ?! De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aborde le sujet puisqu'il est clair que tu n'y arriveras pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-C'est évident, répliqua Mary en suivant son maître comme un toutou bien dressé.

-Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Dommage, Kelly aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'elle avait déjà remporté son pari, hélas ce n'était pas le cas. S'il fallait effectivement qu'elle sorte officiellement avec Sirius, et si l'on supposait que celui-ci ne pensait à rien de sérieux la dernière fois, alors Kelly avait du pain sur la planche.

Qu'importe ! Elle avait remporté une première bataille et ce n'était pas ce petit obstacle qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Déterminée elle rentra au château dans l'idée de rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise de n'y trouver que Sean, concentré dans un ouvrage poussiéreux et volumineux.

-Salut, chuchota-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien et toi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le menton.

-Bien merci.

-Tu en as l'air, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-Oui je suis de plutôt bonne humeur ! Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt le fameux livre.

-Oh j'essaie de travailler la métamorphose mais … c'est pas très concluant, révéla-t-il, dépité.

-Pourquoi tu « essaie » ? C'est sur quoi ? S'enquit-elle vivement.

-Parce que je pense à autre chose, répondit-il en la fixant vivement.

Kelly hésita. Cela la concernait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle devait se montrer curieuse ou est-ce que cela était trop indiscret au contraire ? Sean ouvrit et ferma la bouche deux fois, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Sean, que se passe-t-il ?

-Maintenant que … que Sirius t'a embrassé, j'imagine que ton défi est remporté et donc terminé …

-Euh … en faite n …

-Alors je me disais …, la coupa-t-il, que je pouvais peut être enfin me lancer.

-Te lancer ? Mais dans quoi ? Un pari ? Toi aussi ?

-Non, dit-il en riant légèrement, je pensais … est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-Lard ?!

Kelly fut tellement déroutée par la question que sa mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Quant à Sean, il semblait anxieux et en même temps fier de lui.

Kelly se décida enfin à lui répondre. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une simple demande de sortie entre bons amis, rien de bien sérieux. C'était Sean.

-Euh … je viens de croiser Barbara et il semblerait que le défi ne soit pas encore remporté.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien … selon elle je suis censée sortir avec Sirius, officiellement s'entend.

-Ah, dit-il l'air déçu.

-Désolé mais je vais devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver ! Je suis si près du but ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ca à l'air de t'emballer, observa-t-il en se renfrognant.

-Evidemment, j'aimerais tellement, répondit-elle sans remarquer l'air maussade de son ami.

-Ah bon ?! S'étonna vivement Sean.

-Oui, j'ai apprécié être en sa compagnie l'autre soir. Je crois … que je l'aime bien, même plus que bien, déclara-t-elle l'air songeur.

-Plus que bien ?! Répéta-t-il, sonné. Mais il y a encore une semaine tu disais qu'il ne t'attirait pas du tout !!!

-Oui mais depuis … enfin il a ses arguments, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Depuis il t'a embrassé, dit Sean en serrant les dents. Je te croyais pourtant capable de lui résister, je me suis tromper apparemment.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content, observa finement Kelly.

-Content ? S'emporta-t-il. Kelly ! Je viens de t'inviter à sortir et tu me dis que tu aimes Sirius ! Comment crois tu que je dois le prendre ?!

-Mais … toi tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin tu … c'est juste une sortie comme ça que tu me propose, vraiment pas de quoi te mettre dans tous tes états.

Sean devint rouge et Kelly prit légèrement peur. Il se leva brusquement et fourra ses affaires rageusement dans son sac tandis que Kelly priait pour qu'il n'hausse pas la voix.

-Oh non ! Tu as raison ! J'ai aidé à contre cœur et pendant deux mois, une fille qui me plait à séduire la star de l'école ! Et elle m'annonce bien évidemment qu'elle le préfère à moi, mais a part ça je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état !!!

-Quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber Kelly, va retrouver ton bellâtre et continue à te transformer en l'une de ces pouffes décérébrées que tu détestais pourtant avant, je te demande qu'une chose : fous-moi la paix !

-Hé, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une pouffe décérébrée!

-Ah bon ? Bin tu joue drôlement bien la comédie ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Blessée, Kelly sentit la rage et les larmes montés. Elle se leva à son tour en essayant tout de même de se contrôler.

-Sean Heller, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Sirius qu'il faut t'en prendre aux autres !

-Je … quoi ?!

-Et ne me traite plus de pouffes !

Sur ce elle partit, très en colère et désorientée. Sean était pourtant si gentil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté comme cela. Elle était énervée après lui mais également très triste. Elle espérait que ça lui passerait et qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, il avait l'air toujours aussi énervé et ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole. La situation durait, si bien que personne ne put passer à côté de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de s'excuser, que ce soit par fierté ou parce qu'ils considéraient tous deux qu'ils n'étaient nullement en torts. Quoiqu'il en soit, les trois autres Poufsouffles semblaient très embêtés par cette situation. Pour leur éviter d'avoir à faire la navette entre elle et Sean, Kelly évitait le plus possible de se retrouver avec le groupe, préférant les laissés entre « hommes ».

Un après midi ou Kelly était dans le parc ensoleillé, exceptionnellement en compagnie d'Alexis et de Dim, son meilleur ami, n'y tenant plus, fini par parler du sujet qu'ils avaient tous promis de ne pas aborder.

-Kelly, tu comptes laisser Sean comme ça pendant longtemps ?

-Comment ça ? Est-ce que tu insinues que tout est ma faute ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Non, bien sur que non, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

-Il insinue simplement que si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, Sean ne le feras pas, il peut être têtu quand il veut, dit Dim avec un sourire amusé.

-Hé bien moi aussi je sais être têtue !

-Ca on le sait ! Répliqua Alexis.

-Alex, laisse tomber ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller lui parler, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la façon dont il s'est comporté avec moi !

-Et comment s'est-il comporté au juste ?!

Dim semblait très intéressé par le sujet. Il est vrai que Kelly ne leur en avait pas vraiment parlé et apparemment Sean non plus. Elle hésita donc à en parler maintenant. Si Sean ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il avait une raison et Kelly n'avait pas envie de lui causer le moindre tort.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait au juste ? Est-ce qu'un garçon qui ose vous traiter de pouffe mérite que l'on se soucie de lui faire ou non du tort ? La réponse est non, évidemment. Le souvenir de sa colère revint alors.

-Il m'a traité de pouffes décérébrées !

Les garçons furent très étonnés et demandèrent à Kelly pourquoi Sean avait bien pu dire une chose pareille, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

-On discutait et soudainement il s'est énervé !

Elle vit que ses réponses ne leur semblaient pas suffisantes, elle enchaina donc.

-Bon d'accord, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller avec lui à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard puisque mon pari était terminé, or il n'est pas fini comme vous le savez.

-Et alors ? Demanda Dim, avide.

-Et alors il s'est soudainement emporté quand je lui ai dit que je ferais tous ce que je peux pour sortir avec Sirius et que ça me plairait bien.

-Ca te plairait bien ? S'étonna Dim.

-Hé bien oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça vous choc tous ?!

Les deux garçons échangèrent des regards que Kelly avait bien du mal à comprendre. Dim semblait très étonné mais Alexis n'avait pas l'air si surpris, seulement dépité.

-« Sirius Black est puérile », dit Alexis en imitant une voix féminine, certainement celle de Kelly. Tu te souviens ? C'est ce que tu disais il y à peine deux mois.

-Oui et alors ? Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils paraissent. J'ai appris à connaître Sirius, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable et de très charmant.

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il les embrasse et aussitôt elles le trouvent génial ! S'exclama Dim, presque admiratif.

-Roh arrêtez, ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on s'est embrassés ! S'offusqua Kelly en rougissant.

-Bah voyons ! Raya Alexis.

Enervée, Kelly se leva et s'apprêtait à laisser ses deux amis ici, sans un mot. Elle ne supportait pas de passer pour une idiote.

-Kelly, ce n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un pour toi, sois raisonnable, lui dit Alexis très sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle sur un ton de défi. De toute façon, qu'il soit pour moi ou non il faut que ça se fasse pour le pari.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui était prête à abandonner au moindre prétexte il y a encore quelques semaines, insista son ami.

-Oui parce que je n'ai pas envie de me dire que j'ai fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

-Elle a raison, admis Dim. Elle ne va pas abandonner maintenant. Et pour ce qui est de savoir si Sirius est assez bien pour elle, on verra ça plus tard.

-Oui mais je commence à me dire que c'est pas une très bonne idée, ce défi t'as changer Kelly !

-Et alors ? C'est peut être une bonne chose ! Ou peut être bien que je suis enfin devenue moi-même.

-Quoi ? Cette Kelly que tout Poudlard connait aujourd'hui c'est toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Devant l'expression d'Alexis, Kelly lui expliqua a quel point elle était heureuse d'être enfin elle-même en public. D'enfin oser dire ce qu'elle pense à n'importe qui, tenir tête à Barbara, pouvoir discuter sans rougir avec les Maraudeurs et tous les autres. Etre Kelly Adams, l'amie des Maraudeurs et non plus l'intello à frange de Serdaigle dont personne ne connaissait le prénom, ni même le nom d'ailleurs.

-Moi je préférais la Kelly d'avant, décréta Alexis.

La Kelly d'avant ? Mais elle n'avait pas changé ! Elle était la même sauf qu'Alexis n'était pas le seul à la connaître à présent! Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami rendit Kelly extrêmement triste et déçue tout à coup. Les larmes commençaient à venir et une certaine forme de colère aussi.

-Ca c'est parce que tu es jaloux car MOI j'ose enfin me montrer telle que je suis et l'assumer!

-Moi, jaloux ? J'ai pas besoin d'assumer quoique ce soit et je te rappel que la Kelly que Black connait ce n'est que celle qui fait semblant d'aimer le Quidditch et autres conneries ! S'écria Alexis emporté lui aussi par une certaine colère.

C'était trop pour Kelly ! Oser dire qu'elle jouait un jeu ! Elle en était profondément déçue et même dégoutée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi et OUI tu as quelque chose à assumer, comme ton homosexualité par exemple, s'écria-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

Le visage d'Alexis passa du rouge au blanc tandis que Dim venait de crier un « quoi » plus qu'étonné. C'est alors que Kelly mesura la gravité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche en signe de culpabilité tandis que le visage d'Alexis exprimait la tristesse et la colère à la fois, peut être même une immense déception.

-Merci Kelly, t'es une super amie, ironisa-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

-Non ! Alex, excuse moi j'voulais pas dire ça, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-L'ancienne Kelly ne l'aurait pas dit, c'est sur, dit-il une dernière fois.

Elle essaya en vain de le retenir avec des excuses larmoyantes. Dim, après être sorti de son état de choc finit par promettre à Kelly de n'en parler à personne. Malgré cela, Kelly savait que le mal était fait. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se criait au beau milieu du parc sans faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devrait s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner cette fois-ci. Peut être fallait il laisser à Alexis le temps de se calmer. Kelly préféra donc cette option : elle attendrait qu'Alexis ait l'air moins hostile envers elle. C'était peut être l'option de facilité mais elle connaissait son meilleur ami, il ne resterait pas fâché contre elle trop longtemps, leur dispute ne s'était jamais éternisées. Elle accepta donc sans rechigner de diner et passer la soirée seule.

Mais heureusement, en sortant de la grande salle, Kelly se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Sirius dans le hall. Celui-ci, avec un charmant sourire, lui proposa de passer la soirée avec lui. Elle accepta et il la conduisit dans la salle sur demande équipée, cette fois-ci, d'un canapé confortable et d'une cheminée chaleureuse.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accorder un moment ces derniers jours, lui dit Sirius en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Kelly lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, c'était simplement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle se sentait extrêmement gênée parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Devait-elle considéré qu'elle et Sirius étaient de simples amis ? Ou plus ? Qu'entendait-il par « t'accorder un moment » ? Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il lui faudrait faire face à un tas de questions embarrassantes lorsqu'elle se retrouverait en sa compagnie.

-Tu ne me fais pas un câlin ? Demanda Sirius en mimant un air boudeur et enfantin.

-Ben c'est que … euh … je savais pas si …, bégaya-t-elle très étonnée et mal à l'aise.

-Je vois …

Avec son fameux sourire amusé, Sirius pris Kelly dans ses bras et une fois qu'il l'embrassa, elle se posa à nouveau toutes ses questions au lieu de profiter pleinement de ce moment.

-Sirius … je voudrais que tout soit claire …

-Je croyais que ça l'était, dit-il en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de Kelly, je passe de bons moments avec toi et ça n'a rien d'occasionnel.

-Tu veux dire que c'est sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise.

-Oui, dit-il en riant, d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà parlé à mes amis. Pourquoi ? Ca ne te convient pas ?

-Oh si, si bien sur ! Je suis juste … étonnée.

Heureuse, Kelly profita donc enfin de la soirée qu'elle passa dans les bras de Sirius à discuter de choses sérieuses mais aussi à rire de ses blagues.

Maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'avoir gagné son pari, elle pouvait se consacrer uniquement à Sirius et à elle, sans se soucier de Barbara. Il ne restait plus qu'à prouver à la Poufsouffle que Kelly sortait belle et bien avec le beau Maraudeur. Mais à en juger par le « on se retrouve demain au déjeuner » que Sirius lui dit avant de la quitter, ce ne serait pas très difficile à prouver et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

En parlant de Barbara Clayton, Kelly la croisa, elle et ses deux amies, dans un couloir. Elle se serait bien contenter d'attendre que Barbara se rende compte de la nouvelle par elle-même le lendemain mais c'était sans compter sur les provocations de celle-ci.

-Alors Adams, on fait toujours du sur place avec Black ?! Demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire en cœur avec ses amies.

-Tiens, c'est drôle que tu demande ça, dit Kelly d'une voix exagérément enjouée, je viens juste de lui dire au revoir … en l'embrassant bien sur.

-Quoi ?!

-Enfin, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu mens, s'écria Sue.

-Absolument pas ! Je sors avec Sirius et il va falloir vous y faire.

-Cette fille ment comme elle respire, dit Barbara avec un air hautain.

-Tu verras bien demain, répondit Kelly en riant.

Sur ce elle quitta ses idiotes pour retrouver son dortoir d'un pas léger sans se soucier de l'air courroucé de Barbara.

Mis à part la dispute avec Alexis, Kelly jugeait que ça journée avait été intéressante et plutôt réussie. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain car elle était persuadée que ce serait une excellente journée et que tout s'arrangerait avec Alexis et pourquoi pas Sean. Elle était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle était prête à l'excuser pour son comportement.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, prête à rejoindre Sirius pour le petit déjeuner. Si elle avait bien compris, il était prévu qu'elle déjeune avec lui à la table des Gryffondors.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, Sirius lui fit en effet des signes de la main pour qu'elle se joigne à lui et les autres Maraudeurs. Elle s'installa donc aux côtés de Sirius avec un large sourire, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades. Elle les salua tous et embrassa Sirius en ignorant les sourires amusés et retenus des trois autres Gryffondors. Le déjeuner se déroula bien, avec comme sujet de conversation les nouvelles blagues de James qu'il inventait, pour la plupart, au dernier moment. Kelly avait surpris Barbara la dévisager avec rage plusieurs fois. Bien que « rage » soit un mot trop faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel devait se trouver la Poufsouffle. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait perdu le pari et qu'il était bien heureux que celui-ci n'est prévu aucunes conséquences pour elle dans ce cas de figure là.

Le dernier cours de la matinée était les potions et jumelé avec les Poufsouffles. Kelly eut la déception de voir que Sean l'ignoraient superbement. Elle fit donc de même, remettant à plus tard les réconciliations puisqu'elle venait d'apercevoir Barbara et qu'il était temps de mettre fin officiellement au pari.

-Comme tu le vois, je ne t'ai pas menti, lui dit Kelly d'une voix qui se voulait neutre et pacifique.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, ni même si c'est légal, en tout cas je ne compte pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça !

-Un pari c'est un pari, j'ai gagné, tu as perdu, un point c'est tout ! J'aimerais qu'on en reste là !

-Ouais, compte sur moi, marmonna Barbara avant d'entrer dans la classe de potions.

Kelly entra aussi en haussant les épaules. Clayton était énervée et c'était normal, elle avait perdu son pari et toutes chances de sortir avec Sirius tant que Kelly serait avec lui. Elle pensa donc que la Poufsouffle finirait pas se calmer et la laisser tranquille une fois qu'elle aurait digérer sa défaite.

C'était un gros défaut, Kelly était trop optimiste. Lorsqu'elle voulut retrouver Sirius pour le repas de midi, elle le trouva en grande conversation avec Barbara et pour une fois il n'avait pas l'air ennuyé par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Kelly se sentit extrêmement jalouse en les voyants ainsi. Qu'est-ce que cette blonde pouvait bien lui dire ? Et pourquoi Sirius l'écoutait-il ? C'est avec elle qu'il était censé sortir, non ?! Elle était tout de même bien plus intéressante que Barbara !

Kelly se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers eux. Si Barbara comptait se venger en essayant de lui piquer Sirius, Kelly ne se laisserait certainement pas faire !

-Salut Sirius ! Dit-elle en ignorant Barbara et en essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée.

-Hum … à plus tard Sirius !

Barbara s'éclipsa avec son sourire hypocrite et insupportable, laissant Kelly seule avec Sirius devant la porte de la grande salle.

-Alors, par quel sujet ennuyeux a-t-elle encore tenté de t'assommer ? Plaisanta Kelly.

-On peut discuter ?

Cela ne ressemblait aucunement à une question et il fallait avouer que Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être poli. Il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

-Depuis quand ça dure ce petit jeu ? Demanda-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

Barbara avait peut être effectivement choisit un sujet de conversation plus captivant. Et Kelly qui pensait qu'elle s'était seulement amusée à essayer de lui piquer Sirius ! Clayton avait été plus maline que ça en réalité et Kelly était loin de se douter qu'elle oserait tout révéler à Sirius.

Elle essaya tout de même de feindre l'étonnement au cas où elle se tromperait, ce qui l'étonnait tout de même.

-Laisse tomber ton rôle d'innocente, Clayton m'a tout raconté !

Sirius avait l'air très en colère, il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter avec des mensonges supplémentaires. Se sentant coupable et honteuse, Kelly baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Je suis désolée Sirius.

-Tu es désolée ? Et c'est tout ? Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? Pendant deux mois et demi tu t'es foutu de moi !

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Alors c'était quoi sinon de la comédie ?!

-Je … Barbara m'a provoqué et j'ai pas osé dire non, je ne pensais même pas y arriver. En fait je ne comptais même pas essayer et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais marre d'être invisible et qu'on pense que j'en étais pas capable !

-Et pas une seule fois tu t'es demandé ce que je pourrais ressentir en l'apprenant ?

Visiblement il ne décolérait pas et Kelly tremblait littéralement de peur. Sirius n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se contrôler lorsqu'il était en colère, elle essaya donc de se dégager pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

-Non, désolé j'ai été bête et je le sais.

-Tu as été plus que bête ! S'emporta-t-il. On ne joue pas comme ça avec les sentiments des gens ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et ta fierté. Alors ça y est, t'es fière de toi ? Tu as gagné tu devrais te sentir mieux, non ?

-Non, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, je voulais juste devenir plus intéressante.

-Alors c'était pour ça que tu faisais semblant de t'intéresser au Quidditch et tout le reste ?

-Semblant ? Tu le savais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Evidemment, seulement je pensais que tu voulais juste m'impressionner parce que je te plaisais, comme toutes les autres. J'étais loin de me douter que tu étais le genre de fille à manipuler les gens pour gagner un stupide pari.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, se défendit-elle.

-C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes !

-Ecoute Sirius, je suis vraiment désolée, je reconnais que ce pari c'était une mauvaise idée et surtout que c'était horrible de te faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonne ? Demanda-t-elle presque en le suppliant et en lui attrapant le bras.

Sirius la regarda avec dégoût, Kelly recula donc, un peu désorientée par ce regard dur. Elle refusait de perdre Sirius. Elle était très bien avec lui, pourquoi fallait-il que Barbara vienne tout gâcher ?!

-Rien du tout, répondit-il, tu me dégoûtes trop pour ça !

-Mais …

-Je t'ai fait confiance et tu me plaisais vraiment, ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé une fille aussi intéressante. Merci, maintenant grâce à toi je me méfierais des filles comme toi.

Il esquissa un mouvement en direction de la grande salle, Kelly tenta de le retenir comme la veille avec Alexis. Elle était soudainement épuisée par toutes ces disputes et refusait surtout de laisser Sirius sur cette impression là.

-Félicitations Adams, tu as changé, dit Sirius sur un ton froid. Sauf que moi je te préférais avant, tu n'avais pas grand-chose à faire pour me plaire en faite.

Il fit quelque pas de plus dans la direction opposée puis se retourna une dernière fois.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de te retrouver sur mon chemin, ça m'arrangerai.

En l'espace de quelques jours, Kelly avait perdu son meilleur ami, Sean et Sirius. Peut être même Dim et Stan. Tout ça à cause de ce pari. Elle aurait dû se douter que tout cela finirait mal, avec toutes les craintes qu'elle avait ressenties au début. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se lancer là dedans. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien, même pas sa propre fierté, elle n'en avait plus. Elle se sentait nulle et honteuse.

Elle se rendait seulement compte à quel point ce pari l'avait changé et malheureusement pas en bien.


	6. Les lions et les aigles pardonnent ils

Hey hey hey !!!

Ouais bon, pour le retour joyeux je vais m'abstenir ! Trois mois de retard c'est ENORME et j'en suis extrêmement désolée ! Surtout quand je lis ma dernière « note de l'auteur » dans laquelle je dis que je posterais le dernier chapitre aux alentours du 30 Avril :s, OUPS !

Je ne sais quoi dire pour ma défense : (. J'avoue que j'ai eu une grosse démotivation et un grand manque d'inspiration. Ca me fait toujours ça lorsque j'écris le dernier chapitre d'une fic. Mais il y a aussi le fait que depuis Avril je ne fais que travailler, tous les jours ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne ^^ vous avez le droit de m'insulter. Pire ! Vous avez le droit de ne pas lire ce chapitre pour me punir, je l'aurais bien mérité.

Bref, je ne vous embête plus, je vous laisse lire en remerciant tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont lu et reviewer. J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. Du moins pas autant que le retard :/

J'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai récemment retrouvé l'inspiration pour mes nombreuses autres fics. Je posterais donc bientôt un nouveau chapitre de _**Kate Davis et le projet Dumby**_ ainsi que mes nouvelles idées et une ancienne fic, jusqu'ici publiée sur (_**Ne jamais dire jamais**_).

Pleins de gros bisous a tous et a toutes, a bientôt ;) et encore pardon :s !!!

**Chapitre 6 : Les lions et les aigles pardonnent-ils facilement ?**

Kelly avait judicieusement estimé qu'il lui fallait s'isolée pendant quelques temps, se faire oublier en quelque sorte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait retrouver son attitude d'antan : marcher dans les couloirs en adoptant un profil bas, rasé les murs, manger très rapidement pour ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps dans la grande salle et enfin se faire la plus petite et insignifiante possible pendant les cours. Tout ce qu'elle regrettait dans ses tentatives de passé inaperçue était qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher avec sa fameuse frange.

A présent, seuls Dimitrius et Stanley lui adressaient la parole, et encore, il ne s'agissait que d'échanger des banalités. Quant à Barbara, elle semblait très heureuse depuis qu'elle avait constaté que Sirius ne parlait plus non plus à Kelly.

Le plus dur était de savoir qu'elle avait perdu ses nouveaux amis. Même les autres maraudeurs lui manquaient. James et ses blagues, Remus avec son intelligence et sa gentillesse ainsi que Peter et sa simplicité.

C'est un jour où elle se rendit réellement compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et de la stupidité de la situation actuelle qu'elle se décida à agir. Rester seule dans son coin comme une victime alors que c'était elle qui s'était montrée horrible avec les autres, voila qui ne l'aiderait pas à réparer ses erreurs. Et justement, elle comprenait qu'elle devait s'excuser et le plus vite possible. Mais par qui commencer ? Alexis, assurément ! Elle avait osé trahir son ami, révéler son secret sans réfléchir ! Il fallait qu'elle le trouve, et vite.

Après avoir demandé à Stan où il pouvait bien se trouver, elle le rejoignit sans surprise dans les cuisines. « Celui-là alors ! » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle le trouvât assis devant une montagne de nourriture. Evidemment, il la vît entrer mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de manger en continuant de fredonner une chanson.

-Salut, dit timidement Kelly.

Alexis passa du fredonnement au véritable chant, surement pour couvrir la voix indésirable de Kelly. Malgré l'embarras, Kelly souris. C'était du Alexis Grey tout craché !

-J'ai besoin de ton attention, ça ne durera que quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle poliment.

-Et pourquoi te l'accorderais-je ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix désagréable.

-Parce que je t'ai apporté tes chocolats préférés, osa-t-elle dire avec un sourire hésitant.

Elle posa le paquet de chocolats en question près de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci daigna enfin regarder dans sa direction, ou plutôt dans la direction des chocolats. Kelly savait qu'il en raffolait. Ils coûtaient plutôt chers et selon lui, c'était les meilleurs chocolats du monde. Il faut le croire, c'est un expert. Kelly les avaient commandés il y a déjà deux semaines pour l'anniversaire d'Alexis qui approchait maintenant à grand pas. Tant pis, il lui faudrait trouver un autre cadeau pour le jour J.

Alexis s'empara du paquet en lançant un « Je t'écoute » sans lui adresser un regard. Kelly s'en contenta, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Elle prit donc place à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolée ! Et je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourras excuser mon comportement. Mais j'essaye quand même, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce serait vraiment la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver !

-Pire que de perdre ta soudaine popularité ou même Black ?! Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, avoua-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause pour choisir ses mots et voir la réaction d'Alexis. Il semblait se détendre mais continuait à éviter de la regarder.

-Je te propose un marché …

-Non ! Avant je veux plus de compliments, d'éloges. Je veux que tu te répandes en excuses qui flatteront mon égo ! Exigea-t-il avec sérieux.

-Tu plaisantes là ?!

-Absolument pas !

-Okay … Alors euh … Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu ! Tu es tellement drôle, gentil, attachant, imprévisible, loyal, dévoué. Tu t'es donné à cent pour cent pour m'aider à remporté ce pari et sans rien me demander en retour. Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir comme ami et j'espère vraiment que tu le resteras encore longtemps … enfin, pour toujours.

Alexis mangeait maintenant un des fameux chocolats que Kelly lui avait apporté. Il ne réagissait pas aux paroles de la jeune fille et celle-ci se demandait si ce qu'elle avait dit était suffisant.

-Ca ira ? Demanda-t-elle timidement et en faisant une grimace peu sure d'elle.

-Mouais ! Bon j'écoute ta proposition.

-Alors … On redevient ami et tant que tu n'auras pas décidé que je me suis suffisamment rachetée je ferais tous ce que tu voudras ! En contre partie, je ne te demande qu'une chose …

-Tu te crois en position d'imposer quoique ce soit ?

-Ecoute-moi ! La prochaine fois que tu vois que ma tête gonfle comme une citrouille et que mes pieds décollent du sol sans balai … fais-moi le plaisir de me foutre une raclée monumentale !

-Alors ça ! Ce sera avec plaisir, s'exclame-t-il.

-Merci, je crois bien que tu es le seul qui puisse me raisonner, répondit-elle en souriant. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Alexis la regarda enfin. Kelly ne vit aucune trace d'animosité dans son regard. Il semblait juste prendre en considération sa proposition et être en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait l'air également ennuyé et indécis. Puis il soupira, inspira et déclara sur un ton solennel :

-C'est d'accord mais ne te considères pas comme pardonnée pour autant !

Il proposa à Kelly du chocolat d'un signe de la main. Chez Alexis, tout avait un rapport avec la nourriture apparemment ! Ils restèrent un moment à manger sans rien dire, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

-N'empêche, tu n'avais pas tort, dit Alexis d'un air songeur.

-A quel sujet ?

-Dim n'a rien dit mais après avoir bien réfléchis, je l'ai révélé à Stan et Sean. Il était temps de toute façon, ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

Kelly se taisait, consciente qu'elle avait bien de la chance que son meilleur ami daigne se confier à elle après ce qu'elle avait fait. Aussi, elle resta attentive, prête à répondre lorsqu'il le faudrait.

-Ils ont été étonnés, évidemment, mais ils n'ont pas eu la réaction que j'imaginais.

-Je sais, t'imaginais qu'ils te rejetteraient ! Tu es stupide parfois !

-Kelly !

-Trop tôt ? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

-Beaucoup trop.

-Pardon ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que personne ne pourrait te rejeter, c'est idiot de le penser.

-Mouais. En tout cas je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils le savent. Je te déteste toujours pour l'avoir dit devant Dim mais il faut reconnaître aussi les points positifs, déclara-t-il.

-Et … ils n'ont pas eu peur que tu leur saute dessus ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant avec difficulté un rire.

Pour toute réponse, Alexis l'asséna d'un coup d'épaule qui la fit bondir de sa chaise. Ils se mirent tous deux à rire, ce qui était bon signe selon Kelly. La jeune fille se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait discuté avec son meilleur ami. Qu'importe que Sirius et Sean ne lui pardonne pas, elle avait au moins retrouver son Al', celui avec qui elle aimait se « goinfrer » et discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard dans la soirée pour considérer qu'en fait il est assez tôt dans la matinée. Et cela lui suffisait amplement.

-Tu as oublié de dire que j'étais intelligent dans ta liste de mes qualités, dit Alexis avec un air triste et outré.

Kelly s'excusa pour ça aussi et la soirée passa comme toutes les autres avant toute cette histoire de pari. Rien que Kelly et Alexis, dans la cuisine, en train de rire, discuter, rêver chacun de leur côté puis rire à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le sommeil pointe le bout de son nez.

La jeune Serdaigle estima que le lendemain serait plus difficile. Elle pensait que s'excuser auprès d'un Maraudeur pourrait se révéler dangereux, surtout s'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. C'est pourquoi elle décida de s'attaquer à Sean en premier.

Ce fut plus difficile qu'avec Alexis. La cible fut repérer dans la grande salle mais quand Kelly s'approcha, Sean semblait savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il se leva précipitamment, laissant son repas à peine entamé et sorti. Perplexe, Kelly hésita. Finalement, les trois autres Poufsouffles la poussèrent en direction de la sortie avec un sourire confiant.

Une fois dans le hall, elle vit la grande porte qui menait au parc se refermer avec fracas. Sean devait être passé par là. Elle se mit donc à courir et le retrouva près du lac.

-SEAN ! S'époumona-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard tueur et entreprit de marcher encore plus vite. Kelly le suivait toujours, se disant qu'il finirait bien par se lasser. Mais non ! C'était mal le connaître ! Ils firent ainsi le tour du lac presque deux fois. Et pour se rendre réellement compte de ce que cela représentait, il fallait voir à quel point ce lac était grand.

La jeune Serdaigle était épuisée mais aussi décidée d'en finir avec ces stupidités.

-Sean, s'il te plaît, ça devient ridicule, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-RIDICULE ?! S'écria-t-il en se retournant brusquement, rouge comme une brique. C'est moi qui suis ridicule ?!

Kelly eut un mouvement de recul. Visiblement il n'avait pas décoléré ce qui rendrait surement la tâche encore plus difficile. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

-Sean, il faut qu'on en discute …

-J'ai rien à t'dire, aboya-t-il.

-Eh bien … moi si. Tu n'auras qu'à écouter, … si tu veux, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne bougeait plus et la regardait en hésitant. Kelly lui désigna un banc du doigt et il accepta de la suivre, l'air maussade. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, elle hésitait à le regarder. Elle porta donc son regard sur le lac en se tortillant les mains maladroitement.

-Sean, je … je reconnais avoir été plutôt dure avec toi, mais il faut avouer que tu n'as pas été tendre non plus. Et puis … je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as agis ainsi. Alex' dit que je suis stupide parce que ça parait évident mais … soyons logique : je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu étais un temps soit peu intéressé par moi. Si non, tu peux me croire, j'aurais fait attention à ne pas te blesser.

Elle s'interrompit, risquant un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Il était crispé, ses mains serraient fort les rebords du banc en pierre. Puis il se raidit et soupira avant de regarder Kelly, un peu moins durement.

-Okay ! Admettons que tu sois stupide au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, ou alors admettons que l'idiot ce soit moi. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu t'en parler plus tôt mais comment se mesurer à Black, hein ? J'ai préféré attendre la fin du défi, c'est tout.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle, gênée à présent. Ecoute, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est très clair. N'importe qui comprendrait que tu préfères Sirius à moi.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin … je vous vois différemment tous les deux. Je ne veux pas te vexer ou te blesser encore mais autant être franche jusqu'au bout.

Il acquiesçât, semblant considéré qu'il valait effectivement mieux qu'il soit fixé une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce défi m'ait permis de vous rencontrer toi, Dim et Stan. Ca fait deux mois que j'ai enfin plus d'un ami à Poudlard et ton amitié m'importe également …

-Alors, tu me sors l'éternel, célèbre et toujours efficace « je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié » ?!

-Oui, je suis désolée mais c'est sincère !

-Je sais, je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Black alors ?

Il s'était radoucit mais Kelly sentait bien qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour aborder ce sujet là en ayant l'air serein et neutre. Elle essaya donc de prendre des pincettes pour lui répondre.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler, avoua-t-elle sans grande conviction de réussite.

-Tu veux vraiment … avec lui ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sincèrement, je l'apprécie beaucoup, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait de la peine et je ne le vois pas comme un simple ami.

Le visage de Sean se tordit en une grimace. Kelly le vit et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Dans un sens, l'absence de vie sociale c'était beaucoup plus simple. Elle soupira d'impuissance puis essaya de prendre la main de Sean pour le forcé à la regarder mais il l'évita.

-Excuse-moi ! Rah je suis vraiment une idiote ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Mais non, c'est pas ta faute d'ailleurs je ne t'en veux même pas.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas te forcer à me préféré quand même. Et n'en faisons pas tout un chaudron, je ne suis pas amoureux non plus, juste … fortement intéressé alors … je m'en remettrais. Bon, aller, t'as du pain sur la planche ! Va donc retrouver ce Black et lui montrer de quoi tu es capable.

Loin de s'attendre à ce genre de réaction, Kelly regarda Sean se lever avec un entrain visiblement feint. Elle considéra cependant qu'il valait mieux agir avec légèreté comme lui. Leur entente était encore trop fragile. Ils rentrèrent au château, Sean assurant à Kelly qu'il allait très bien et qu'il arriverait à supporter de la voir avec Black. En réalité, la jeune Serdaigle savait évidemment que Sean disait et faisait tout cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, ce qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs admirablement gentil. Ils se quittèrent donc en bons termes.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait affronter maintenant le pire. Elle avait profondément blessé Sirius dans son ego. Que faire à présent ? Il était évident qu'elle peinerait à convaincre Sirius de retenter quoique ce soit avec elle mais elle avait au moins l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Sirius ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Le Gryffondor l'évitait comme la peste. Chaque fin de cours il s'éclipsait, seul Merlin sait comment, et Kelly désespérait de plus en plus.

Finalement, grâce au soutien des garçons, c'est pleine de courage et de bonne volonté que Kelly se dirigea vers le parc, là où les Maraudeurs - ainsi que ses autres camarades - passaient ce dimanche ensoleillé. Mais lorsque la jeune Serdaigle aperçut Sirius et surtout la blonde en mini jupe bien nichée dans les bras du beau Gryffondor, tout ce courage et cette détermination dégonflèrent tel un ballon moldus que l'on aurait violemment fait éclater. C'est qu'il l'avait bien vite remplacée!

Kelly se trouvait à une centaine de mètres et ne pouvait se résoudre à avancer. Elle hésitait entre céder à la déception, la tristesse, même la jalousie ou simplement à la colère! D'accord, elle avait déçu Sirius, mais tout de même, c'était blessant de constater que l'on était si facilement remplaçable. Pourtant, se disait Kelly, il fallait s'en douter : Sirius Black n'était pas du genre à avoir du mal à se trouver en l'espace de quelques jours une nouvelle petite amie, aussi futile, blonde et glousseuse soit elle.  
Après être restée bloquée de longues minutes à les fixer, sans savoir quoi faire, elle se décida à rentrer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle abandonnait, non elle tenait vraiment à Sirius à présent. Il lui fallait seulement réfléchir à un autre plan d'action.

La confiance qu'elle avait acquise ces derniers mois disparaissait petit à petit à la vue de cette fille. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas Barbara Clayton!  
Kelly s'apprêtait donc à tourner les talons lorsque Sirius l'aperçut. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait juste l'air surpris. Même d'aussi loin, Kelly le trouvait magnifique. Elle resta donc quelques secondes supplémentaires comme bloquées, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle devait avoir l'air tellement stupide!  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Sirius, avec un large sourire sadique, attira un peu plus la blonde contre lui.  
Les poings serrés de rage, Kelly dû se retenir pour ne pas crier! Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea droit sur le Gryffondor qui eut l'air surpris. Il ne semblait pas croire un peu plutôt que Kelly oserait venir le voir alors qu'il y avait cette Poufsouffle avec lui! Mais Kelly ne l'aurait pas cru non plus, elle se trouvait simplement dans un état second. Elle se posta devant le "couple" et tous, les maraudeurs y compris la regardèrent comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle venait de Jupiter et que là bas elle s'était marier avec Merlin.

-Sirius, on peut parler quelques minutes!

Ce n'était pas une question et son ton n'avait rien de poli, n'attendant aucune réplique. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Sirius Black! Celui-ci s'esclaffa et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Non merci, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Sa blonde pouffa et gloussa. Kelly lui jeta son regard le plus noir et la jeune fille sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de tripoter cette blondasse pour daigner me parler!  
-Han! S'exclama la "blondasse" en question.

Les autres Maraudeurs retenaient visiblement un sourire amusé. Cette Poufsouffle n'avait apparemment aucun sens de la répartie. Mais ce qui préoccupait Kelly c'était que Sirius ne daignait toujours pas bouger ses célèbres fesses. Elle le savait capable de continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui en ai marre de rester planter là.

-Et bin, le courage des Gryffondors est impressionnant, dit-elle d'une voix faussement admirative.  
-Je SUIS courageux! Y a rien à voir! S'énerva-t-il.  
-Bah prouve le, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il faisait maintenant la moue comme un enfant capricieux. James donna un coup de coude encourageant à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se leva enfin, après un immense effort pour réussir à décoller sa nouvelle « copine ». Kelly le dirigea donc vers un endroit plus calme où il n'y aurait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je croyais que tu trouvais ces Poufsouffles futiles et inintéressantes?!  
-Oui, mais elles au moins, elles ne sont pas capables de jouer avec moi, répondit-il avec une rancœur évidente.

Bon, elle n'adoptait apparemment pas la bonne tactique. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'énerve, c'était elle qui était en faute après tout. Elle souffla un coup pour se redonner du courage.

-Okay! Tu m'en veux et je le comprends très bien mais laiss ...  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des excuses, la coupa-t-il sèchement, qui me dit qu'elles ne seront pas feintes elles aussi?!  
-Bon, tu as fini par me suivre jusqu'ici, tu pourrais donc m'écouter, suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

Il ne répondit pas et mit ses mains dans les poches. Kelly comprit alors qu'elle avait maintenant le droit de s'expliquer.

-Tu sais déjà que c'est Barbara qui m'a imposé ce défi, tu sais également que j'ai accepté et qu'effectivement depuis ce jour j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi.

Sirius était soudainement tendu. Kelly savait qu'elle devait enchaîner rapidement sinon il allait très vite s'énerver et repartir sans explications.

-Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est tous ce que j'ai ressenti au fur et à mesure. Au début ce défi ne m'enchantait pas du tout, je dois avouer que je ne te supportais pas, dit-elle sincèrement.  
-J'avais remarqué, dit-il l'air ennuyé.  
-Désolé, je ... enfin je ne te connaissais pas, j'avais des préjugés et je le regrette. Quoiqu'il en soit, petit à petit j'ai appris à te connaître grâce au défi et je t'appréciais de plus en plus!

Il semblait extrêmement sceptique ce qui agaça la jeune Serdaigle.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai Sirius, je t'appréciais davantage mais je n'y voyais rien de plus jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses et là ... Enfin ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que s'il n'y avait eu que le pari, après cette soirée je me serai arrêté là ! Je n'aurais pas vu l'intérêt de continuer, or je le voulais, pour moi ! Le pari n'existait absolument plus mais il a fallut que Clayton y ajoute son grain de sel !

-Bah voyons ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ! Evidemment que tu as continué après cette soirée, il te fallait bien une preuve ! Dit-il fier de son contre-argument.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout ! A ce moment là je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait que ça devienne officiel. J'ai même cru que c'était terminé et que j'en étais débarrassée ! Tout ce qui comptait après ça c'était que je pouvais enfin me consacrer à toi mais tout m'a échappé !

Les larmes commençaient à monter au souvenir de cette fameuse journée où elle s'était mis à dos Alexis et Sirius. En y ajoutant le problème avec Sean, on pouvait aisément comprendre que Kelly craque soudainement.

-Comment ça tout t'a échappé ? Demanda Sirius à présent intéressé.

-A cause de toute cette histoire j'ai eu des problèmes avec Sean et Alexis aussi, répondit-elle distraitement.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien l'intéressé ni même si cela pouvait les mener bien loin. Quoiqu'il en soit elle lui répondit car il avait l'air déjà moins remonté contre elle à présent et donc plus enclin à la discussion.

-C'est un peu gênant, admit-elle. Concernant Alexis c'est personnel et pour Sean et bien ça l'est aussi mais comme ça te concerne … Lui aussi a cru que le pari était terminé après la fête alors il m'a invité à pré au lard pour la prochaine sortie et s'est énervé quand il s'est rendu compte que … enfin que … je voulais continuer avec toi.

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant fortement n'ayant aucune envie de voir une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux de Sirius.

-Ah, finit-il par répondre simplement.

-Bon, euh … ah oui ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à te dire. Même s'il y a eu au départ un pari, il faut que tu saches que tous ce que j'ai pu te dire étaient vrai. Je ne te faisais des compliments que lorsque je les pensais, d'ailleurs ça désespérait Alexis que je n'arrive pas à faire mieux et c'était pire quand je m'emportais contre toi. Avoue qu'il y a encore un mois je n'avais pas une attitude franchement séductrice.

Elle se mit à rire puis se rappelant la situation, elle reprit son sérieux, un peu gênée car elle se répandait en discours inutiles.

-Euh … enfin tous ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Merci de m'avoir écouté, même si tu ne veux plus me parler à l'avenir j'aurais au moins eu l'occasion de te donner ma version des faits et … bon amuse toi bien avec ta Poufsouffle qui n'a, soit dit en passant, aucune répartie.

Sirius était perplexe, visiblement très préoccupé également. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné puis tourna les talons, les joues toujours rougies. « Voila une bonne chose de faite », pensa-t-elle. Au même instant, la Poufsouffle, impatiente, vint s'adresser à Sirius.

-Bon Sirius tu reviens ? Tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps avec elle alors que je suis là ?! Fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse qui se voulait également séductrice.

-Roh toi, fiche moi la paix ! Bougonna-t-il, bougeant sa main comme s'il voulait éloigner un doxy.

Vexée, elle repartie la tête haute mais failli, dans son élan, se prendre un arbre. En riant discrètement, Kelly décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au château.

-Kelly ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tous ça mais … tu pourras me rejoindre ici après le diner ?

Elle se retourna et répondit, très surprise :

-Bien sur !

Et le Maraudeur parti rejoindre ses amis sans aucun regard ou sourire qui pourrait montrer à Kelly qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

La fin de la journée passa trop lentement au gout de la jeune fille tellement elle était intriguée par la dernière requête de Sirius. Alexis voyait ce rendez vous comme un très bon signe, n'en déplaise à Sean qui tentait tout de même de se montrer indifférent. Quant à elle, elle craignait purement et simplement une vengeance à la sauce Maraudeurs ! Allait-elle réellement se rendre dans le parc ? Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Visiblement oui ! Alexis y veillerait. Elle le soupçonnait d'être simplement curieux car elle savait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir sa meilleure amie avec Sirius Black.

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva, les garçons quittèrent Kelly dans le hall. Dim lui déposa même un bisou sur la joue en lui chuchotant un « Bonne chance poupette » tellement adorable.

Elle pouvait décidément remercier Barbara de lui avoir permis indirectement de rencontrer des garçons aussi gentils.

Sirius était déjà dans le parc, adossé à un arbre, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Rien sur son visage n'indiquait de quelle humeur il était. Kelly avança dans sa direction à petits pas craintifs. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un Maraudeur surgisse de derrière un arbre pour lui infliger une quelconque vengeance imaginée spécialement pour elle. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, Sirius se rendit compte de sa présence mais l'observait avec perplexité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il avec ce même air intrigué.

-Euh … salut.

Elle n'osa pas trop l'approcher, se contentant de s'arrêter à plus d'un mètre du Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Sirius engagea la conversation autrement.

-Ca va ?

-Oui … oui, oui merci et toi ?

Pathétique ! Elle se sentait si nulle ! Sirius continuait de la regarder comme s'il s'inquiétait pour son état mental, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir insisté pour t'expliquer.

-De rien, c'est normal, répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Tu aurais pu laisser la situation telle quelle mais tu ne l'as pas fait ce qui prouve bien que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions.

-Alors tu me crois ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Peut être, éluda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Tout en elle trahissait un sentiment de culpabilité. Sirius avait l'air grave mais plus vraiment énervé.

-Je voulais m'assurer que pendant ces trois mois tu étais tout de même sincère, un minimum je veux dire. Alors j'en ai parlé avec Alexis après notre conversation.

Quoi ?! Et Alexis ne lui avait rien dit ?! Kelly, les yeux ronds comme des souaffles et la bouche grande ouverte était très étonnée ! Ils avaient parlé d'elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Sachant qu'Alexis ne voulait pas voir Kelly avec Sirius, elle pensa qu'il avait peut être raconté n'importe quoi pour induire Sirius en erreur. C'était donc foutu d'avance. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

-C'est ton meilleur ami alors j'ai pensé qu'il était le mieux placé pour parler de toi.

-Euh … je doute qu'il soit très objectif … herm … il n'a peut être plus une si bonne opinion de moi, révéla Kelly de plus en plus embarrassée.

-Ah bon ? J'espère pourtant que c'est le cas car il m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi.

-Ah ? Oh !

Sirius sourit pour la première fois, amusé par les réactions de la Serdaigle. Elle se détendit alors un peu plus. Sirius sortit ses mains de ses poches puis se décolla de l'arbre pour se rapprocher innocemment de Kelly. Celle-ci retenait son souffle. Dans quelques minutes elle serait fixée.

-Finalement sans ce défi, nous deux, ça n'aura jamais été possible, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Euh … il est clair que non, avoua-t-elle en riant.

-Juste parce que tu me détestais ? Demanda-t-il avec un air mutin.

-Oui et aussi parce que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi.

-Faux ! Ton air bougon chaque fois que l'on se croisait me faisait rire, alors je faisais exprès de venir te dire bonjour poliment, pour te voir t'énervé à nouveau sur moi.

-Quoi ? Tu sais, je commence à m'inquiété pour ta santé mentale, dit-elle faussement sérieuse.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en riant.

Kelly sourit. Elle avait maintenant oublié sa peur de se retrouver dans un piège maraudeuresque. Maintenant, elle avait plus peur de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Sirius s'approchait davantage, jusqu'à être beaucoup trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse raisonner normalement.

-Je ne veux pas dire que j'étais fou de toi, je te vois déjà paniquée à cette idée, plaisanta-t-il. Simplement que tu m'intéressais un peu.

-Oui, comme beaucoup d'autres tu veux dire.

-Je l'avoue mais tout de même, je te trouvais marrante, intelligente, jolie sous ton apparence austère. C'était suffisant. Et puis d'un coup tu as changé.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Tout revenait à son changement dû au défi décidément. Avec sa main, Sirius releva le menton de Kelly pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Hé, tu n'es pas devenue moins intéressante, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'avais pas eu grand-chose à faire pour remporter ce pari finalement.

-Ne parle pas de ce pari s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle presque en l'implorant.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha encore pour posé ses lèvres sur celles de Kelly. Sous la surprise elle gardait les yeux ouverts et les bras collés sur ses flancs. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait ni toute cette conversation. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Elle l'avait trahi mais il voulait quand même d'elle.

-Si tu le veux bien, je suis prêt à tourner la page, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

-Mais … pourquoi ? Enfin … je ne mérite pas ça.

-C'est peut être une erreur mais je veux essayer, je veux passer du temps avec toi pour découvrir la vraie Kelly. Je suis sure qu'elle est encore plus intéressante que l'autre.

-Mais l'autre n'était pas si différente je te l'ai déjà dit, se défendit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je sais, désolé je ne choisis pas bien mes mots. Disons que je veux m'en assurer. Tu pourrais bien être encore plus naturelle si tu n'as plus ce défi en tête.

Kelly acquiesçât, il marquait un point. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il lui prit les mains avec douceur.

-Bon en fait, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : ce que tu as fait je l'ai fait à des dizaines de filles ! J'en suis pas fier mais à l'époque ça m'amusait et puis tu nous connais, dés que James me lance un défi je suis forcé de le relever.

La jeune fille avait bien envie de lui faire la morale mais elle n'était malheureusement pas très bien placée pour faire ça. Elle préféra donc se taire.

-C'est pour ça que je te pardonne finalement, lui dit-il alors solennellement.

-Tu quoi ?!?!

-Je te par…

-Oui j'ai entendu !!! S'écria-t-elle débordante de joie.

Sirius éclata de rire devant sa mine réjouit et Kelly lui sauta au cou. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

-Bon … alors tu … ne comptes pas te venger ?

-Me venger ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Je … je sais pas. Ce rendez vous m'a semblé suspect, j'étais … persuadée que James, Peter et Remus étaient cachés quelque part et que vous attendiez le moment propice pour faire de moi votre nouvelle victime.

Sirius parti dans un f ou rire. Kelly cligna des yeux bêtement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de se moquer d'elle, ce qui fut long. Une fois ce moment humiliant terminé, ils purent passer une agréable soirée dans le parc désert, rien que tous les deux.

__________________________________________________________

La tête dans les étoiles (principalement l'étoile Sirius) Kelly se remémorait avec un sourire heureux les évènements des trois derniers mois. Elle se maudissait presque d'avoir osé se baser sur des préjugés au sujet de Sirius pendant si longtemps. Elle se trouvait ridicule mais en même temps, apprendre à connaitre le grand Sirius Black par soi même fut une expérience enrichissante pour la jeune serdaigle. Jamais elle n'oublierait les moments passés avec lui et encore moins ceux à venir car depuis que le beau Gryffondor avait décidé de lui pardonner, tout se passait à merveille. Les seules tensions à noter survenaient lorsque Barbara Clayton apparaissait ou lorsque Sean se retrouvait non loin du couple. Et encore, celui-ci semblait s'y faire petit à petit. Comme il l'avait si bien dit à Kelly, il n'était pas "fou amoureux" et était donc loin de déprimer. Au contraire, l'envie de sortir avec Kelly lui fit comprendre qu'il était enfin prêt à se consacrer a autre chose que ses amis, la biéraubeurre et le Quidditch, c'est à dire: aux filles! Il s'intéressait donc à ses autres camarades, faisant souvent la pair avec Dimitrius dont le charme légendaire portait toujours ses fruits. Quant à Alexis, il assumait de plus en plus son homosexualité auprès de ses amis, il se sentait libérer, comme c'était à prédire. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il leur avait révéler son secret, Kelly avait remarqué que son meilleur ami s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec ses amis et surtout Stan avec qui il discutait très souvent. Mais la serdaigle ne semblait pas remarquer la toute nouvelle complicité qui s'était installée entre ces deux amis ...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule victime de ce pari n'était autre que Barbara. Sirius n'avait effectivement pas du tout apprécié que celle ci l'utilise pour gagner un défi et il le lui montrait bien, de même que les autres Maraudeurs. Et il est bien connu que les ennemis des maraudeurs sont les ennemis du reste de Poudlard (hormis des Serpentards).  
C'était triste pour Clayton (ainsi que ses amies Mary et Sue) mais comme on le dit si bien "le malheur des autres fait le bonheur des uns" et Kelly était très heureuse ainsi.


End file.
